Una Noche de Verano
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Luego de una cruel traición, Haruka Tenoh Juro no volver a enamorarse; pero en su vida aparece Michiru Kaioh una mujer conocida por su fama de devoramujeres ...en una cálida noche de verano, Haruka sucumbe a los encantos de esta consumada seductora. Es sólo una noche, intenta convencerse, una noche solamente, un capricho, un momento de debilidad...Sera asi?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, van a decir que ya aburro con nuevas historias y como ya saben mi inspiración es malisima en cuanto a escribir se trata; sin embargo me gusta mucho leer y hay historias que valen la pena compartir con ustedes y adaptarlas a las hermosas de Haruka y Michiru y de ahí esta historia... que pertenece a ****Gerri Hill**

**Con esta adaptación, serian tres historias que llevo al mismo tiempo, pero como siempre tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda que ya saben que lo hago entre dos a tres días maximo de espera entre una actualización y otra.**

**Espero la disfruten...si es asi haganmelo saber y si no ...pues también.-**

**Para ti, mi amiga cibernetica ; que me pediste que Michiru sea la** «devoramujeres» Espero te guste.****

* * *

><p><strong>UNA NOCHE DE VERANO<strong>

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Hacía calor. Demasiado calor para el mes de junio, pensó, mientras apuntaba la rejilla del aire acondicionado hacia su rostro y aceleraba por la autopista MoPac en su nuevo Mazda negro. Al echar una ojeada por el techo solar no vio más que cielo azul, sin tan siquiera una triste nubecilla blanca que ocultase el sol. Hizo una mueca. El verano había empezado con fuerza en Austin. Se preguntó de nuevo por qué se había dejado convencer para ir al torneo de softball. Rei, su mejor amiga, la había estado llamando toda la semana, suplicándole que acudiese, hasta que por fin cedió.

El verano era su época favorita, el tiempo para estar sola y ponerse al día en todas las cosas que se había perdido durante el año. Sin clases que impartir hasta el semestre de otoño, quería pasar el verano yendo al lago Travis cuando le apeteciese y reanudando sus lecturas, no sentarse al ardiente sol viendo a un grupo de mujeres corriendo alrededor de las bases. Pero Rei había replicado, que si quería conocer a alguien, tenía que salir. Bueno, Haruka Tenoh no quería conocer a nadie, insistió tercamente, pero Rei se negó a oírla.

—Sólo tienes treinta y cinco años. Dios, estás actuando como si tu vida se hubiese acabado y te hubieras resignado a ser una vieja solterona.

—No soy una solterona. Simplemente no estoy interesada en tener una relación en estos momentos.

—¿Quién está hablando de relación? No sales nunca, Haru, Me cabrea pensar que acabes sola para siempre. Ya han pasado tres años, lo sabes.

—Sé perfectamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—Pues vente con nosotras. Nos beberemos unas cervezas y las animaremos un poco. Así que acabó aceptando. Después de todo, era cierto que habían pasado ya tres años desde que Nancy la dejó para volverse a Nueva York. Un traslado laboral, había dicho. Haruka rió amargamente. Los tres años transcurridos no habían disipado su ira. Cuando se enteró de que Nancy había estado viendo a alguien en secreto durante casi seis meses antes de mudarse con su nueva novia, Haruka quedó destrozada. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega como para no darse cuenta? ¿Se sentía tan satisfecha con su relación que nunca había pensado siquiera que Nancy se había vuelto distante? ¿Que Nancy tenía otra amante? Habían estado juntas durante cuatro años, los dos últimos compartiendo la casa de Haruka en Bull Creek, y ella había sido lo bastante ingenua como para pensar que todo era perfecto entre ellas. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a escarbar en aquellos viejos recuerdos. Prefirió concentrarse en conducir, con las manos firmes sobre el volante, mientras el tráfico del sábado zumbaba a su alrededor.

Todavía cuidaba mucho su coche nuevo, y no había vuelto aún a su hábito de atajar zigzagueando ágilmente entre el tráfico, le encantaba la velocidad. Avistó la salida que debía tomar y pronto estuvo a sólo unas manzanas del enorme complejo de campos deportivos del sur de Austin. Cientos de coches llenaban la zona de estacionamiento. Haruka recordó que Rei había dicho que era el mayor torneo femenino que hubiese albergado nunca la ciudad de Austin. Había equipos de todo Texas, además de unos cuantos de otros estados. Por fin encontró un lugar donde aparcar, en la fila de atrás, y abrió la puerta. La vaharada de calor le hizo fruncir nuevamente el entrecejo. El verano no era su época favorita del año en Austin. ¡Oh, claro que le gustaba ir al lago y flotar en su neumático, en Bull Creek! Pero los veranos se hacían más y más largos cada año. Agradeció haberse puesto una camiseta de tirantes. La ligera brisa no estaba ayudando mucho. Se abrió el escote para abanicar el aire hacia él. Pocas veces llevaba sujetador, una ventaja de tener poco pecho, pensó. Probablemente la única.

Cogió la silla plegable y su neverita de cervezas del maletero y se encaminó hacia los campos. Había en total diez campos de softball. Se dirigió al número tres, donde jugaba su equipo. Divisó a Rei y a Lita, y se abrió paso hacia ellas entre la multitud, disculpándose cada vez que la silla o la nevera tropezaban con alguien.

—¡Has venido! —exclamó Rei, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole sitio.

—Te dije que vendría —dijo Haruka, con una sonrisa forzada. Empezaba ya a enfurruñarse al sentir el sudor escurriéndose entre sus omóplatos.

—Sí, pero llegas tarde. Hace media hora que empezó.

Haruka se encogió de hombros, abrió la silla y empujó la nevera bajo ella.

—Hola, Lita. ¿Está lo bastante caliente para ti? Lita rió ante el acostumbrado comentario, y le presentó a las otras chicas que estaban sentadas con ellas.

—Éstas son Kerry y Shea —dijo, señalando a dos mujeres algo mayores, que se hallaban sentadas a su lado—. Seguro que me has oído mencionarlas.

—Sí —dijo Haruka, sonriéndoles.

—Y ésta es Molly. Se volvió hacia una chica más joven, que miró hacia arriba y sonrió, para después volver su atención al partido. —Molly trabaja con Deb —explicó Lita.

—Hace siglos que no veo a Deb —dijo, dejándose caer en su silla sin ceremonias, con los ojos cerrados por el calor—. Dios, ahora mismo podría estar metida en el agua —murmuró.

—Venga, no te pases —dijo Rei—. No hace tanto calor.

—Treinta y cinco grados, y ni siquiera estamos a mediados de junio. ¿Cómo va a ser esto en agosto?

—Treinta y ocho, como siempre —dijo ella. Rebuscando bajo la silla de Haruka, sacó una cerveza de entre el hielo y se la ofreció:

—Toma, refréscate.

—Gracias. Haru desenroscó el tapón y se bebió casi la mitad; después frotó la fría botella contra la cara.

—Oh, qué gustito —suspiró.

—Sí. —Bueno, ¿cómo va el marcador? —quiso saber.

—Ganamos por uno —contestó Lita, y le chilló a Cindy que batease. Rei y Lita nunca habían jugado a softball. De hecho, Haruka dudaba que Lita hubiese practicado nunca algún deporte. Sin embargo, asistían a todos los partidos, y Rei se refería guasonamente a Lita y a ella misma como «las mascotas del equipo». Eran un extraño dúo. Pero eran la pareja más feliz que Haruka había conocido y todavía estaban muy unidas, después de trece años. Haruka concentró su atención en el juego. Conocía a casi todo el equipo. No era que asistiese a muchos partidos, pero habían jugado juntas durante años y, como todas eran amigas de Rei, había estado antes con ellas. Algunos de los miembros habituales del equipo no habían podido asistir al torneo y Haruka sabía que Christy había venido a jugar desde San Antonio.

—¿Juega Kay? —preguntó Haruka. Kay era una amiga suya de la facultad, y se la había presentado a Rei años atrás.

—Juega de segunda, hoy —dijo Rei—. Christy se ha traído a alguien con ella desde San Antonio para que juegue de tercera. Christy era la prima de Rei y eran buenas amigas. Rei miró hacia ella y frunció el entrecejo. —¿No has traído gorra?

—No —contestó, achicando sus verdes ojos debido al sol—. También me he dejado el protector solar. ¿Tienes tú?

—Tengo yo —ofreció Lita, buscando la crema en su bolso—. Dios, es un horror hacerse vieja, ¿verdad? Haruka le lanzó una mirada irónica y abrió el tubo.

—¿Recordas cuando estábamos horas y horas al aire libre y ni siquiera se nos pasaba por la cabeza lo de las arrugas?

—El cáncer de piel, Lita —le dijo Haruka—, no las arrugas.

—Cuando éramos jóvenes no había protectores solares. Estoy segura de que el daño ya está hecho. dijo Lita

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de cuando éramos jóvenes? —preguntó Rei, lanzando una carcajada.

—Ya casi tengo cuarenta, ¿recuerdas? Mis días de juventud han pasado dijo Lita

—Hace ya tres años que casi tienes cuarenta —se burló Haruka.

—Sí, bueno, esta vez es cierto —dijo ella. Rei le guiñó un ojo a Haruka.

—Tres meses más —susurró—. Eso es lo que nos queda de tener que escuchárselo.

Cindy bateó una bola alta hacia el exterior central y la entrada finalizó. Haruka divisó a Kay cuando se dirigía a la segunda base y la saludó con la mano.

—Hace ya tiempo que no veía a Kay —dijo.

—Bueno, si salieses más con nosotras la verías —replicó Rei.

—Sabes que no voy al bar durante el curso.

—Todo el mundo sabe que eres lesbiana. ¿Qué problema hay?

—No me haría ninguna gracia encontrarme allí a alguna de mis alumnas.

Las jugadoras corrieron a sus posiciones, y su mirada siguió a una mujer a la que no conocía. Era alta, esbelta y con una piel blanca pero se miraba bronceada. Haruka la observó mientras corría hacia la tercera base. La forastera se quitó la gorra y se tiro un par de mechones atrás de su oreja ya que tenia el cabello amarrado a una coleta, su cabello era de un color aqua, imposible pasar desapercibida. Era muy hermosa, su bronceado era envidiable; A ella le costaba mucho ponerse morena, al ser tan rubia y de ojos verdes.

La mujer volvió a ponerse la gorra y pateó el polvo del suelo con el pie. Golpeó el guante con el puño y después se agachó hasta la posición de listos, mientras Haruka la miraba atentamente. Dios, qué guapa, pensó. —Esa es Michiru Kaioh —dijo Rei, siguiendo su mirada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Haruka inocentemente.

—La tercera base.

—Oh. Apartó la vista, avergonzada. Nunca había sido de las mironas. Sharon, la lanzadora, era el miembro más joven del equipo, pues no había cumplido los treinta; se volvió para asegurarse de que sus compañeras estaban preparadas antes de hacer su primer lanzamiento. Haruka vio volar alto la bola y después volvió a girar la vista hacia la tercera base. La mujer le gritó algo a Sharon y después se acercó un poco más al cuadro interior. El siguiente lanzamiento salió disparado al campo exterior y la jugadora exterior izquierda lo persiguió y lo atrapó sin esfuerzo, para lanzarlo de nuevo al cuadro interior.

Haruka volvió a sentarse en su silla para observar el lanzamiento de Sharon, pero no consiguió desviar su mirada de la tercera base durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos siguieron la bola mientras rebotaba sobre la línea de la tercera base. Michiru Kaioh se hizo con ella; la recogió suavemente y la envió como una bala a la primera base. La corredora quedó eliminada por tres pasos. Haruka sonrió, mientras Michiru se daba la vuelta para regresar a la tercera base.

La siguiente bateadora envió la pelota muy alta, y la mirada de Haruka siguió a la aquia mujer mientras volvía corriendo hacia el banquillo, recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeras de equipo. Haruka no podía verla en el banquillo, techado y situado en un foso, por lo que mantuvo intencionadamente la mirada fija sobre el campo. Kay fue la primera en batear y Haruka gritó para animarla cuando el primer lanzamiento pasó sobre la paradora en corto y voló hacia el campo exterior. Entonces, su respiración se detuvo al ver a Michiru Kaioh caminando confiada hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento y haciendo unos giros de entrenamiento antes de entrar en el cajón de la bateadora.

—¡Animo, Michí! —gritó Kay desde la primera base.

—Consiguió una cuadrangular en su primer tiempo —dijo Lita.

—¿De veras? —murmuró Haruka, intentando parecer indiferente, mientras observaba con toda su atención a Michiru, que esperaba el primer lanzamiento.

Fue un tiro bajo, y ella dio un paso atrás y volvió a hacer un giro de entrenamiento. Haruka vio cómo se destacaban los músculos de los brazos de Michiru al aferrar el bate. Aguzó el oído cuando Michiru le dijo algo a la receptora, sonriendo brevemente antes de volver de nuevo su atención a la lanzadora.

El siguiente lanzamiento fue perfecto y Michiru lo envió alto hacia el campo exterior. La exterior izquierda se volvió y corrió hacia la valla, pero la bola pasó por encima de su cabeza. Kay ya estaba rodeando la tercera base. Michiru corrió, pasó la segunda base y aceleró hacia la tercera, lanzándose en plancha de cabeza contra la almohadilla y llegando justo a tiempo para superar al lanzamiento.

De repente, Haruka se encontró aclamándola con el resto de los espectadores, mirando muy interesada cómo Michiru se ponía dé pie y se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones y la camiseta, moviendo ausente las manos por encima de los pechos y el estómago, mientras sonreía; sus dientes, muy blancos, destacaban contra su piel bronceada.

Haruka la miraba fijamente, incapaz de apartar la vista, mientras Michiru charlaba con la jugadora del equipo contrario, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, como si estuviese sorprendida de su acierto.

—Es una gran jugadora —dijo Rei—. Christy dijo que jugaba en la liga de su college en California. Haruka asintió y volvió a obligarse a apartar la vista. La forma en que la miraba empezaba a incomodarla. No era nada propio de ella el sentir una atracción tan inmediata por alguien, especialmente por alguien a quien todavía no había sido presentada. Además, dudaba que ella pudiese atraerla. Las mujeres como aquélla tienen siempre a su alrededor un montón de chicas locas por sus huesos. Michiru tendría seguramente una larga lista de mujeres babeando por ella por las calles de San Antonio. Las dos siguientes bateadoras quedaron eliminadas, y Michiru seguía todavía en la tercera, palmeando para urgir a Deb que la enviase a meta. Deb bateó el primer lanzamiento, que cayó entre la primera y la segunda, justo fuera del alcance del otro equipo, y Michiru corrió a la meta, subió a la plataforma de lanzamiento y recogió el bate que había dejado Deb.

—¡Enhorabuena, Kaioh! —gritó alguien desde el banquillo, y Haruka vio como caminaba Michiru frente a ellas, sonriendo todavía.

Durante un segundo miró en su dirección. Haruka se quedó helada cuando unos ojos azules profundo se detuvieron un instante en ella. Entonces Michiru entró en el banquillo, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda de sus compañeras, fuera de la vista de Haruka, que con algo de esfuerzo volvió de nuevo su atención al campo.

El partido finalizó veinte minutos más tarde y Haruka se puso en pie para estirar las piernas. El calor, en el que no había pensado durante el encuentro, volvió a sofocarla. Tomó otra cerveza de su neverita, bebió un largo trago y se secó la frente. Los equipos estaban sobre el campo, estrechándose las manos y hablando. Se obligó a apartar los ojos de Michiru Kaioh y los fijó en Kay, que caminaba hacia la valla.

—¡Haru! Me alegra que hayas venido —saludó Kay.

—¡Hola! Has jugado muy bien, Kay.

—Gracias. Tenemos otro partido a las tres. ¿Te quedas?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato.

—Estupendo. En un minuto estoy contigo —dijo Kay, caminando hacia el banquillo. Haruka saludó a Deb con la mano cuando volvía al banquillo y de repente se dio cuenta de que no había hablado con ella desde Navidades. ¿O era desde Año Nuevo? Habían sido buenas amigas tiempo atrás. Compartieron comidas y sesiones de cine. Cuando ambas estaban sin pareja, pasaron muchas veladas juntas. Pero después Haruka empezó a salir con Nancy y Deb desapareció de su vida, excepto en las vacaciones en grupo, por lo que parecía. Suspiró. ¿Acaso no era siempre así? Abandonas a tus amigos por un amor y, cuando el amor se va, tus amigos también se han ido.

Haruka volvió a suspirar. Ahora eran como dos extrañas y se hizo el propósito de invitarla a cenar alguna noche, muy pronto. Cuando notó una palmadita en el hombro, volvió a la realidad; miró hacia el campo y siguió a Rei y a Lita, que iban al encuentro de las jugadoras. Haruka notó vividamente su propio nerviosismo al buscar con la mirada a Michiru Kaioh. La localizó hablando con Christy, y comprendió que Rei y Lita iban hacia allí. Se quedó un poco rezagada, algo temerosa de encontrarse con ella, pero Rei se giró y le hizo gestos para que las siguiese.

—¿Bromeas? Tuve mucha suerte de llegar a la tercera —estaba diciéndole Michiru a Christy, sonriente, y Haruka contuvo la respiración cuando Michiru miró a su alrededor y nuevamente descansó en ella sus hermosos ojos.

—Un gran partido —alabó Rei—. Las han machacado.

—Sí. Ellas también eran favoritas para ganar el torneo. —Christy hizo una mueca y después se volvió hacia Haruka

—Haruka, ésta es Michiru Kaioh, una amiga mía de San Antonio. Se volvió hacia Kelly y señaló a Haruka

—Haruka Tenoh.

—Hola —dijo Michiru, extendiendo la mano. Haruka se vio obligada a estrechársela, a sentir los dedos de Michiru envolviendo su mano, a sentir su firme apretón. Mantuvo la mirada baja mientras sus manos estuvieron unidas, y después alzó la vista para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Michiru, de un color Azul muy intenso.

—Encantada de conocerte. Has jugado muy bien —dijo. Michiru soltó lentamente su mano y sonrió.

—Gracias, pero han sido golpes de suerte. Mis días de softball terminaron hace años.

—¡Oh, venga! —rezongó Christy—. Prácticamente he tenido que rogarle que jugase, y mira lo que hace. Michiru hizo una mueca, mostrando su dentadura blanca y perfecta.

—Han pasado ya muchos años, Christy.

—No eres ni de lejos la más vieja de este equipo.

—Creo que ese honor lo tienes tú, ¿no? —preguntó Rei, y todas rieron.

—Pues a ti no te falta mucho para alcanzarme —replicó Christy. Haruka sonrió y volvió a levantar la vista, y descubrió que Michiru Kaioh estaba mirándola. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, y después miró a lo lejos, hacia el campo donde ya estaba calentando otro equipo.

—Tengo que conseguir algo para beber —repuso Michiru, y después le dijo a Haruka— Oye, encantada de conocerte. Espero que te quedes al próximo partido.

—Lo haré —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Estupendo. Michiru se volvió hacia las demás.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo, y se marchó.

—Es muy buena, Christy —comentó Lita, cuando Michiru se hubo marchado—. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Da clases en St. Peter. Bueno, al menos durante el curso pasado. Es de California y, cuando estaba en el college, jugaba en el equipo de Stanford.

—¿Y dónde la conociste? —preguntó Rei.

—En una fiesta, hace ya tiempo. Es muy simpática. Me cae muy bien. Haruka atendía a la conversación mientras sus ojos seguían a Michiru Kaioh, que caminaba hacia el aparcamiento. Lo mínimo que se podía decir era que aquella chica la fascinaba.

En realidad, lo más exacto sería decir que se había encaprichado de ella. Se quedaron a la sombra, charlando en grupitos, y Haruka se alegró de haber ido. Kay se acercó para ponerse al día de las novedades, porque hacía un par de meses que no se veían. También charló con las otras jugadoras, a las que había perdido de vista tiempo atrás, pero no pudo evitar escudriñar el aparcamiento en busca de Michiru, esperando su regreso.

-¿Haru? Haruka se dio la vuelta. Sonrió a Deb y le dio un rápido abrazo de bienvenida.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Deb! ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

—Estupendamente —dijo—. Hace siglos que no nos vemos. —¿Por qué hemos dejado que sucediese?

—Bueno, simplemente dejamos de estar en contacto cuando empezaste a salir con Nancy —dijo Deb—, y después de que rompieseis no volvimos a coincidir.

—Ha sido culpa mía —reconoció Haruka—. ¿Por qué no cenamos una noche de éstas? ¿O no es una buena idea? Haruka miró alrededor para comprobar si alguien las estaba mirando.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—No, no. Ya me conoces, siempre independiente —la tranquilizó Deb—, Lo de la cena suena bien.

—Magnífico. Nos reuniremos y nos pondremos al día —dijo Haruka. Deb se fue y Haruka dio una vuelta. Buscaba a Rei, pero era consciente de que también buscaba a Michiru Kaioh. Oh, estaba actuando como una adolescente que acababa de experimentar un tremendo flechazo.

Volvió resueltamente a su silla portátil, caminando a grandes zancadas, pensando que era cierto que tenía que salir más a menudo. Michiru no volvió a aparecer hasta poco antes del comienzo del siguiente partido. Las otras estaban ya animándolas cuando compareció en el terreno de juego, presurosa, acarreando su bate y una botella de agua. A pesar de que no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que estaba actuando como una estúpida, Haruka la observaba de cerca. Miró sin perder detalle cómo Michiru tomaba una pelota y empezaba a practicar lanzamientos con Christy, doblando su esbelto cuerpo en cada tiro. Sonreía a menudo y charlaba con la jugadora más cercana, mientras lanzaba la bola de acá para allá con gesto ausente. Haruka estaba hipnotizada. No podia apartar la mirada.

—¡Ehí —le dijo Rei, volviéndola a la realidad.

-¿Sí?

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Haruka enrojeció y se maldijo a sí misma en silencio.

—Nada.

—Ya —dijo ella, golpeándole el brazo—. Es bueno saber que hay alguien vivo ahí. Haruka la ignoró y cogió otra cerveza de la nevera. Esta vez su equipo estaba en el banquillo de la tercera base y, aunque ella podía verlo perfectamente desde allí, se contuvo a propósito. En cambio fingió interesarse por el otro equipo, que estaba haciendo el calentamiento, pues intentaba que alguna distrajera su atención tanto como Michiru Kaioh.

Ninguna lo consiguió. Empezó el partido, y su mirada nunca se alejaba de la tercera base. Michiru jugaba muy experta en su puesto, agarrando cada bola baja que iba rebotando en su dirección y tirando una bola rápida como una bala hacia la primera base cada vez. Haruka estaba impresionada, como poco. Fue el bateo de Michiru el que hizo ganar el partido.

En su primera actuación, con dos corredoras en movimiento, machacó la bola hacia el exterior central, y Haruka sonrió cuando la vio volar hacia la valla. Entonces contempló cómo recorría las bases, tocando grácilmente con sus largas piernas cada una de ellas, mientras se apresuraba hacia la meta antes de que la bola volviese al diamante. La sonrisa de Michiru al cruzar la plataforma de lanzamiento de la meta era enorme y contagiosa, y fue palmeando las manos de todas las jugadoras que se iba encontrando. Haruka la observaba sobrecogida, mientras ella se encaminaba al banquillo.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Lita.

—¡Sí señor! —añadió Rei.

Al finalizar el partido, Haruka permaneció con las otras mientras charlaban acerca de las jugadas, recordando todas y cada una de ellas. Michiru parecía algo incómoda ante la atención que le dedicaban y de nuevo atribuía sus éxitos a la mera casualidad. Haruka se sentía íntimamente complacida de que alguien con un talento tan patente no fuese vanidosa ni arrogante. Por otra parte, quizás si se hiciese valer un poco más perdería su atractivo. Haruka sentía algo por Michiru Kaioh.

Las chicas estaban decidiéndose por ir a un restaurante de comida mexicana, y Haruka se sorprendió aceptando ir a cenar con ellas antes incluso de ser consciente de lo que hacía.

-"Esta vez no llegues tarde, Haru —le advirtió Rei cuando ya se marchaban.

—No lo haré. Cerró el maletero de un golpe y se metió en el coche. Subió al máximo el aire acondicionado y se encaminó hacia su casa. Se negó a reconocer que había aceptado ir a cenar simplemente porque Michiru Kaioh estaría allí. Ya era hora de que saliese un poco, como decía siempre Rei. ¡Sí señor! Después introdujo un CD en el lector y fue escuchando a Elton John camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**Este capitulo contiene Lemon...bueno una vez hecha la advertencia...disfruten de lectura**

* * *

><p>Por supuesto que llegaba tarde. Después de la ducha no era capaz de decidir qué iba a ponerse. Fuera seguía haciendo tanto calor que no podía imaginarse en vaqueros, pero unos pantalones cortos le parecían demasiado informales. Después de planchar ambos y de extenderlos sobre la cama, se decidió por los vaqueros. Tras embutirse en una camisa de algodón nuevecita, negándose a darle vueltas al esfuerzo extra que estaba haciendo por mejorar su apariencia, se aplicó cuidadosamente una pequeñísima cantidad de maquillaje ya que no era de su gusto personal, pero sentía que hoy era necesario, se roció ligeramente el cuello y las muñecas con perfume. Llevaba el pelo rubio corto, por el calor, y se lo apartó de la cara con un par de golpes de cepillo. Se miró en el espejo durante más tiempo de lo que era habitual. Había estado al sol demasiado tiempo y sus mejillas eran buena prueba de ello. Al mirarse más de cerca se frotó ligeramente con el dedo bajo uno de los ojos. Arrugas: empezaban a notarse. Dio un paso atrás. Desde esa distancia no eran tan evidentes.<p>

Riéndose de sí misma, puso los brazos en jarras y echó hacia atrás los hombros. Se había pasado toda la época del instituto deseando ser pequeña y delicada, para que los chicos se fijasen más en ella, pero cuando descubrió su sexualidad dejo de importarle. Dio un último toque a su peinado con los dedos y se apresuró a salir. Habían quedado en encontrarse en un bar llamado Bonita's Café a las siete en punto, y eran casi las siete y cuarto cuando Haruka llegó a los alrededores, conduciendo despacio en busca de un lugar donde estacionar. Después de cruzar dos veces acabó estacionando a dos manzanas de allí, y salió disparada, corriendo por la acera, cuando distinguió el automóvil de Rei a dos pasos de la puerta principal. Pero que suerte tienen algunas, pensó. Las oyó antes incluso de verlas. Antes de que la maítre pudiese preguntarle, algo ella sonrió, señaló hacia allí y se abrió camino entre los que esperaban conseguir mesa.

—Hola, Haru. Pensé que habías decidido no venir —dijo Rei. Le había guardado un sitio junto a ella. Haruka se sentó, agradecida, y saludó a las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor.

—Tarde y mal, como siempre —murmuró.

—Bueno, te he pedido un margarita. Espero que te guste.

—Estupendo —dijo, sonriendo para agradecérselo.

Sólo entonces miró en torno a la mesa. Estaban la mayoría de las jugadoras y sus parejas, y Haruka las conocía a casi todas. Su mirada se detuvo al encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de Michiru Kaioh quien le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, sosteniendo su mirada, y Haruka sintió el calor que pensaba haber dejado en la calle. Enrojeció y apartó la vista, agarrando el vaso de agua que había frente a ella. Tomó un buen trago, evitando la mirada que venía del otro lado de la mesa. Trajeron su margarita y Haruka lo sorbió, agradecida, sintiendo su frescor garganta abajo. Era sólo sofoco, se dijo a sí misma.

Había estado demasiado tiempo al sol. Encargó su habitual enchilada y después picó de los fritos de maíz recién hechos y de la salsa que colocaron a su alcance. La conversación alrededor de la mesa se centraba en los partidos y, mientras ellas rememoraban con entusiasmo cada jugada y cada golpe, Haruka escuchaba, consciente todo el tiempo de la presencia de la mujer que se sentaba pocos asientos frente a ella. Cuando Michiru habló de sus éxitos y de la suerte que había tenido en sus cuadrangulares, Haruka pudo observarla a gusto. Sus esbeltos y largos dedos sostenían ligeramente el vaso y, sin darse cuenta, frotaba la escarcha de lo lados mientras hablaba. Parecía casi incómoda ante la atención que se le dispensaba. Haruka notó que rápidamente desviaba la conversación hacia Sharon, que había lanzado fuera en dos ocasiones.

—Oh, bueno, como si no hubiese tenido gente apoyándome detrás —dijo Sharon

—Hay que reconocer que tenemos un buen equipo —dijo Deb, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Haruka permaneció en silencio durante casi toda la comida, pero no se perdió detalle, y menos en todo lo que respectaba a Michiru Kaioh. La observaba constantemente cuando ella no se daba cuenta y bajaba rápidamente la vista en cuanto la chica aqua miraba en su dirección. Hablaba en voz baja con Rei y Lita, pero sin tomar parte en la conversación general. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer con la atracción que sentía por Michiru.

Era tan extraña en ella que la atribuía al calor del verano. ¿Por qué otra razón miraría tan fijamente a una mujer casi desconocida, preguntándose cómo podían existir unos ojos de un azul tan hermoso? Tras la cena se quedaron un rato en la calle, pues la temperatura había descendido hasta unos tolerables veinticuatro grados. A nadie le apetecía dar por terminada la velada y, mientras permanecían allí charlando, una de ella sugirió que fuesen a bailar.

—En Lakers hay música country; o podemos ir a la zona alta de la ciudad —dijeron. Las mayores del grupo rezongaron.

—La zona alta está llena de estudiantes —dijo Lita.

—Ok, pues a Lakers, dijo otra Todavía es temprano. Nuestro partido de mañana no empieza hasta las nueve.

Todas aceptaron y, antes de que Haruka pudiese protestar, ya se habían separado, cada una en dirección a su automóvil. Ella se detuvo un momento junto al coche de Lita, mirando cómo entraba Michiru en otro vehiculo.

—No me quedaré mucho rato —le dijo a Lita intencionadamente.

—Por supuesto que no —aceptó Rei con una sonrisa.

—De verdad. Me tomo una copa y listo.

—Muy bien. —Rei y Lita le hicieron una mueca.

—¡Borren esa sonrisa de la cara! —les gritó por encima del hombro mientras se encaminaba hacia su automóvil.

Así que se había encaprichado de aquella mujer. ¡Pues mejor que mejor! Después de tres años le hizo feliz saber que esa parte de ella volvía a la vida. No era que fuese a tomar ninguna medida al respecto. Y, sin embargo, se preguntaba si Michiru la sacaría a bailar. Y después se preguntó si se permitiría a sí misma decir que sí. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y puso el seguro, y después puso el aire acondicionado a tope. Se quedó quieta un momento y de repente vio de reojo, en el retrovisor, cómo le brillaban los ojos, y lo atribuyó al margarita, nada más. ¡Qué demonios! Por lo que ella sabía, la prima de Rei podría estar saliendo con Michiru, despues de todo ella la habia llevado a jugar. Pero lo dudaba, la prima de Rei llevaba varios años con la misma mujer y era muy feliz. Claro que ella hubiese dicho lo mismo de sí misma tan sólo tres años antes.

Condujo su automóvil hasta pocas manzanas más allá, donde estaba el bar del centro, y encontró fácilmente estacionamiento, ya que apenas eran las nueve y todavía no habían llegado los habituales del sábado por la noche.

Rei y Lita la esperaban en la puerta. Cada una pagó su entrada y pasaron al oscuro local. Ya había bastante humo, pero por suerte se estaba fresco. Los altavoces difundían música country a todo volumen. Habían unido varias mesas y, de nuevo, Haruka se encontró frente a Michiru, que ya estaba dando pequeños sorbos a su bebida.

—¿Qué tomas? —preguntó Rei.

—Ron con Coca-Cola, por favor —respondió Haruka, y Rei se fue a buscar las bebidas.

—Rei dice que apenas sales con ellas —le dijo Christy (La prima de Rei), sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

—Muy poco —dijo Haruka, sonriendo—. Durante el curso estoy muy ocupada.

—Michiru también da clases —dijo Christy—. Aunque puede que éste sea el último año.

Ha conseguido que le publiquen una novela y está previsto que salga a la venta este otoño.

—¿De veras? ¿Qué enseñas? —preguntó Haruka, dirigiéndose directamente a Michiru por primera vez, pero evitando los azules ojos que intentaban capturar su mirada.

Michiru le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Periodismo.

—¿Y lo dejas para ser escritora? Desde luego, te entiendo perfectamente —dijo Haruka con una mueca.

—Me encanta dar clases, pero me deja poco tiempo para escribir.

—¿Qué tipo de libro es?

—Es de intriga y asesinatos. Transcurre en un campus universitario, por supuesto. —Se rió.

—Se me ocurren varios profesores de mi campus que serían buenos candidatos, tanto para víctimas como para villanos —dijo Haruka, sonriendo.

—¿Sí? Tal vez deberías intentarlo tú también. Es una terapia estupenda —dijo Michiru—. Especialmente si tu decano no quiere colaborar contigo. Se echó hacia delante, plantando los codos en la mesa, y Haruka hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué enseñas tú? –pregunto Michiru

—Lengua —respondió Haruka, sintiéndose de repente como la desaliñada y vieja profesora en la que Rei decía que se estaba convirtiendo—. Y redacción —añadió, como si eso sonase un poco más interesante.

Rei regresó con sus bebidas y después sacó a bailar a Lita. Haruka sorbió la suya y volvió a mirar a Michiru.

—¿Eres de California?

—Sí, de San Francisco.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha traído aquí? —preguntó Haruka.

—El puesto de profesora. Era algo diferente. Pero sobre todo quería saber cómo es un verano de verdad.

—¿Y qué opinas? Ella rió.

—Me pregunto cómo he conseguido sobrevivir a dos de ellos. No es extraño que los lagos sean tan populares por aquí.

Rei y Lita regresaron a sus asientos cuando empezaba una vieja canción; Michiru miró a Haruka y sonrió.

—No me va mucho la música country, pero creo que podría con esta canción. ¿Quieres bailar? Haruka dudó, dejando la bebida a medio camino de la boca. Volvió a posarla en la mesa.

—Esta bien.

Haruka rodeó la mesa y Michiru tomó su mano y la condujo hasta la pista de baile. Sus ojos se encontraron antes de que Haruka posase ligeramente la mano en la cintura de Michiru. Aunque bailaban a bastante distancia la una de la otra se movían con gracia, como si ya lo hubiesen hecho cientos de veces. No hablaban y Haruka evitaba mirarla. En vez de eso, observaba a las parejas de alrededor: todas bailaban mucho más pegadas que ellas. Cuando acabó la canción se separaron y, de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron.

—Gracias —dijo Michiru en voz baja, y seguidamente la condujo de nuevo a la mesa.

Respondió a la mirada divertida de Rei frunciendo el entrecejo y la ignoró todo lo que pudo. Michiru bailó después con Christy y Haruka las observó mientras se movían por la pista. Notó que Michiru mantenía la misma distancia entre ellas que cuando había bailado con ella. Eso la complació, aunque no quiso conjeturar el motivo.

Había poca conversación alrededor de la mesa. Eran demasiadas para charlar a gusto, y la música estaba demasiado alta para poder oír algo desde el otro extremo. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Michiru frente a ella y, de vez en cuando, se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada, respondiendo a su agradable sonrisa con otra.

Michiru no volvió a sacarla a bailar hasta que sonó otra lenta. Haruka aceptó, sonriendo, posando su mano en la que le ofrecía Michiru y siguiéndola hasta la pista de baile. Pero esta vez, la chica acua se acercó más a ella, pero todavía quedaba bastante espacio entre ambas, y Haruka se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que la abrazase más estrechamente.

Cerró los ojos y posó la mano fuertemente sobre la cintura de Michiru. Bailaron lentamente; sus pies se movían al compás sin esfuerzo, y Haruka tomó aire, notando el perfume ligero y fresco que usaba Michiru. Cuando acabó la canción se separaron lentamente, mirándose durante un largo instante antes de que Michiru sonriese.

—No bailamos mal juntas, ¿verdad? Haruka asintió, sonriente, y la siguió hacia la mesa.

Haru aceptó la nueva bebida que le había traído Rei.

—¿Intentas demostrar algo? —preguntó, plenamente consciente de que había dicho que no tomaría más de una copa.

—Simplemente parecías sedienta después de tanto baile —le dijo Rei, intencionadamente.

Haruka no le hizo caso y se volvió. ¡Vaya con las buenas amigas! Miró hacia arriba y advirtió que Michiru la observaba. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Haruka apartó la vista por fin, ruborizada.

No estaba acostumbrada a aquello, a sentir aquella atracción sexual por una extraña. Intentando volver a la realidad, se riñó a sí misma: «¡Estas noches de verano! Es sólo el calor». Sintió una palmadita en el hombro; se enderezó y vio a Christy.

—¿Qué tal si bailamos?

—Claro. Era un baile rápido y se movieron bien juntas, girando por toda la pista. Agotada y sedienta, cuando volvieron a la mesa vació su vaso.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Rei.

—No, gracias —dijo—. Esperaré un poco.

Rei se rió y le palmeó el hombro. —¡Es tan divertido tomarte el pelo, Haru!

—Está claro —dijo secamente. Pero se lo estaba pasando bien. Quizá Rei tenía razón. Tal vez debía salir un poco más. Cuando empezó otra lenta canción de amor, Haruka alzó valientemente los ojos hacia el otro lado de la mesa, y Michiru estaba allí, pidiéndole que bailase con ella con la mirada, alzando simplemente una ceja. Haruka asintió y se puso en pie. Era consciente de que Rei las vigilaba, pero ya no le importó. Se estaba divirtiendo.

De nuevo volvía a sentir algo por alguien. Esta vez, cuando se enlazaron, Michiru se pegó a ella; sus cuerpos se rozaban, se tocaban. Dejó que su mano se moviese sobre el cuello y espalda de Michiru, sin hacer caso a los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Se quedó sin respiración cuando la mano de Michiru bajó por su espalda y la hizo girar expertamente por la pista. La canción acabó demasiado pronto, y se quedaron allí, una en brazos de la otra, sin querer separarse.

Los ojos azules de Michiru parecían muy oscuros cuando miraba a Haruka, y siguió cogiéndola de la mano mientras volvían a la mesa. Esta vez aceptó agradecida la copa que Rei le tendía. Tenía calor, y no era a causa de la temperatura exterior, pensó, sonriendo al mismo tiempo. El local se había llenado de gente.

Ahora también estaban algunas de las jugadoras de otros equipos.

—Hoy está a tope —comentó.

—Sí; muchas mujeres en la ciudad —convino Lita.

Haruka asintió y contempló la pista de baile, llena ahora de parejas que bailaban al son de la musica. Haruka agradeció que nadie la sacase a bailar en ese momento. Después empezó un baile en grupo y contempló admirada cómo giraban y se movían todos a la vez, forasteras con locales. Nunca le había cogido el truco al baile en grupo, quizá porque apenas lo había intentado. Nancy pocas veces quería ir a bailar, aunque a Haruka le encantaba. Después, cuando Nancy la dejó, ella se aisló. Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado en el local desde entonces. Michiru la observaba y ella lo sabía, pero no miró. No confiaba en sí misma. Ya estaba demasiado pendiente de ella así. Si miraba de nuevo aquellos ojos, sería demasiada tentación. Sin embargo, cuando empezó una nueva canción no pudo evitar mirarla.

—Vamos —dijo Michiru, dirigiéndose a la pista.

Haruka la miró a los ojos y se puso en pie, ofreciéndole la mano. Se movieron rápido, con los cuerpos muy pegados; el corazón de Haruka latía contra sus pechos. Su mandíbula se aflojó y cerró los ojos, acariciando con la mano el pelo de Michiru.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡Si ni siquiera la conozco! La mano de Michiru subio por su espalda, apretándola más hacia sí, y cuando se unieron sus caderas Haruuka no pudo evitar un suave gemido. Las encendidas mejillas de ambas se tocaron y, cuando sintió los labios de Michiru rozando su oreja, se acercó más sin pensarlo. Sus pies se movían como por voluntad propia y su mente estaba puesta en cualquier cosa excepto en el baile. La pista estaba muy oscura, lo que enmascaraba sus movimientos. Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, Michiru la apartó un instante para mirarla. Esta vez Haruka no apartó la vista. Vio cómo la mirada de Michiru bajaba hasta sus labios y el corazón le saltó en el pecho cuando volvió a subir lentamente hasta sus ojos. Haruka se quedó expectante mientras los labios de Michiru se aproximaban. Cerró los ojos, esperando el beso, deseando su beso.

Aun así no estaba preparada para la oleada de deseo que la consumió cuando por fin los labios de Michiru tocaron los suyos. Su boca se abrió enseguida ante el roce y sus pies se detuvieron del todo, incapaces de continuar con un movimiento sin sentido cuando lo único que deseaba era que continuase el beso.

Michiru apartó lentamente la boca y reanudó el baile, forzando a Haruka a moverse con ella por la pista. Los brazos de Michiru la abrazaban estrechamente y Haruka se sintió agradecida por ello, segura de que, en caso contrario, se derrumbaría en el suelo. No hablaron al terminar la canción, pero sus manos continuaron enlazadas cuando Michiru la guiaba entre la multitud, de vuelta a su mesa. Los ojos de Haruka se clavaron en Rei y Lita, pues estaba completamente segura de que habían visto cómo se besaban, pero ellas charlaban con Christy, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Confusa, sorbió su bebida, negándose a mirar a Michiru, que se sentaba enfrente. _Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Besar a una completa desconocida en plena pista de baile! _Vació su vaso, dejando que el ron la inundara. Si no era el calor sería el alcohol, decidió.

Tres copas eran una más de lo debido. Hizo girar el hielo del vaso y se bebió el agua derretida. Cerró los ojos, intentando combatir la atracción que sentía por Michiru Kaioh y fracasando miserablemente. Miró otra vez y se encontró con los ojos de Michiru fijos en ella, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Haruka no se la devolvió; estaba demasiado turbada. _¿Acaso pensaba Michiru que ella solía hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Que solía ligar con extrañas en los locales nocturnos? Oh, Dios, ¡si ella supiese lo alejado de su carácter que estaba aquel comportamiento!_

Empezó otra canción lenta y sus ojos buscaron a Michiru por propia voluntad.

—Baila conmigo —dijo Michiru dulcemente, y Haruka fue incapaz de negarse.

Se enlazó a ella, vehemente, rehusando pensar a qué estaban invitándola. Michiru la agarró estrechamente, posando ambos brazos en su espalda, al tiempo que Haruka hacia lo mismo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Bailaron lentamente; sus pies apenas se movían, los cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro. Haruka cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por la música, aspirando profundamente el perfume que emanaba del cuello de Michiru. Sus labios se pegaron a él antes incluso de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y escuchó el hondo suspiro de Michiru, sintió cómo sus brazos la estrechaban más y más. Era el ron, razonó. ¿Por qué otro motivo actuaría ella con tanto descaro?

Michiru giró la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron con los de Haruka al instante. Su boca se abrió. Al sentir la punta de la lengua de Haruka, pensó que las rodillas se le iban a doblar de deseo. Su propia lengua se abrió camino en la boca de la chica aqua y un gemido profundo salió de su garganta, sin reparar en que había otras parejas bailando a su alrededor.

Michiru se la llevó a un rincón oscuro de la parte de atrás y la apretó contra la pared, abarcando descaradamente con la mano el pecho de la rubia. Ésta se inclinó hacia ella; sus pezones se endurecieron, sensibles al tacto de Michiru. Su beso fue ansioso y apasionado: las lenguas bailaban, el deseo crecía.

—Te deseo —susurró Michiru mientras la besaba.

—Sí —asintió Haruka. Dios, cómo la deseaba ella también.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Haruka estaba demasiado embargada por el deseo para intentar protestar, así que asintió. Siguió ciegamente a Michiru hasta la mesa.

—Haruka se marcha, así que va a acercarme hasta el hotel —le dijo Michiru a Christy.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Rei dulcemente.

Los ojos de Haruka se encontraron con los suyos, pero aun así forzó una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

><p>Se marcharon de allí rápidamente. Michiru siguió a la rubia hasta su automóvil. No dijeron nada camino de la casa de Haruka, lo cual alegró a ésta. No estaba segura de que hubiera sido capaz de mantener una conversación, considerando que llevaba a una extraña a su casa con la intención de acostarse con ella. Era casi medianoche, las calles estaban tranquilas. Lo que le permitió ecelerar el vehiculo para tratar de calmarse. En poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Se detuvieron, mientras se abría la puerta del garaje para franquearles el paso. De pie en el garaje, con la luz cenital sobre ellas, sus ojos se encontraron, cada una a un lado del coche. Haruka se negó a pensar. Si lo hacía le diría inmediatamente a Michiru que se marchase. Pero allí y en ese momento supo que no era eso lo que quería. Esa noche no. Esa noche quería estar en los brazos de aquella mujer y disfrutar de las sensaciones que había provocado en ella. No importaba que eso no fuese algo que soliese hacer Haruka Tenoh, algo que nunca hubiese hecho. La promesa que yacía en aquellos ojos era demasiado valiosa para rechazarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Se quedaron allí largo rato, lo bastante como para que la luz se apagase. Sólo entonces se movieron.<p>

Michiru rodeó el automóvil hasta ella, tomó su mano, y Haruka la condujo hacia la puerta. Entraron en la cocina, Haruka cerró la puerta tras ellas y, asombrada de su propio descaro, llevó a Michiru hasta su dormitorio. No dijeron nada en voz alta, pero la energía que había entre ellas expresaba millones de cosas. Haruka se dio la vuelta y se echó en brazos de Michiru.

Sus labios se buscaron con ansia y quedó claro que su deseo no había disminuido durante el viaje. Si en algo había cambiado era en que la perspectiva de lo que iba a pasar lo había aumentado aún más. Ahora que no había público que presenciase su pasión, ya no tenían por qué detenerse. Haruka dejó que sus manos viajasen a través de la espalda de Michiru, acariciándola tal como se acariciaban sus lenguas. Tomó aliento mientras Michiru le sacaba la blusa de los vaqueros y empezaba a desabotonársela lentamente. Se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija en Michiru y las manos descansando ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

Unas delicadas manos se acercaron a los pechos desnudos de Haruka, moviéndose lentamente sobre ellos. Los pulgares toquetearon sus tensos pezones. Su respiración se hizo jadeante, y Michiru la acercó más a sí, besándola lentamente al principio y después con más ansia. Tiró hacia atrás mientras Haruka le quitaba la camisa. La rubia deseaba tocarla. Buscó en la espalda de Michiru, le desabrochó el sujetador y entonces tocó por primera vez sus pechos. Llenaban sus manos, y se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados, tocando suavemente con sus dedos los pezones de la aguamarina, sintiendo su dureza. Oh, qué maravillosos eran al tacto.

Michiru tomó el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos y lo alzó. Lo besó, dibujó sus labios con la lengua, entró entre sus dientes y resbaló sobre ellos. Con una súbita urgencia, Haruka tiró de la blusa de Michiru hacia arriba y dejó que cayese al suelo junto con su sujetador. Dejó que cayese también su propia camisa junto a la de ella, y se quedaron de pie, juntas. Los pechos desnudos de ambas se tocaban, mientras sus bocas se buscaban con ansia. Las manos de Michiru fueron hacia los vaqueros de Haruka en el mismo instante en que las de la rubia fueron hacia los suyos, y ambas se rieron silenciosamente. Pero la risa se extinguió pronto, reemplazada por una urgencia que no podían negar.

En pocos segundos estuvieron desnudas, junto a la cama, ambas con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Michiru con delicadeza.

—No, pero sí. Sí —replicó Haruka, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el hecho de que estaba entregándose a una completa desconocida.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró Michiru.

—También tú. Haruka la abrazó.

Sus cuerpos se tocaron y sus labios echaron chispas. Haruka sintió que el calor la inundaba, y de nuevo pensó que sus rodillas estaban a punto de doblarse. Fue consciente de lo dispuesta que estaba ya para Michiru, de lo húmeda que estaba. Apartaron las sábanas y se tumbaron en la cama. La aguamarina se acercó a ella, presionando su pecho contra el de Haruka, mientras sus labios acariciaban su rostro y su cuello, y la lengua se deslizaba dentro de su oreja. Haruka suspiraba y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Los dedos de Michiru se movieron por sus pechos. Haruka deseaba desesperadamente que su boca se acercase allí, y entonces sintió cómo Michiru se deslizaba hacia abajo; sus labios se movían hipnóticamente sobre ella, dibujando su areola, enroscándose sobre su duro pezón antes de cubrirlo con la boca. Un gemido salió de lo más hondo de la garganta de Haruka, que posó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Michiru y la acercó a ella.

Michiru fue hacia el otro pecho y lo chupó largamente. Haruka la apretó más, manteniéndola allí y pensando que nunca había sentido tal placer. Michiru bajó por su cuerpo. Sus labios trazaron un sendero a través del liso estómago de la rubia y de los huecos de sus caderas, haciendo que ésta se alzase para ir a su encuentro. Haruka gimió cuando Michiru le separó las piernas con un leve empujón del hombro. La lengua de la acua chica recorrió una y otra vez el interior de sus ingles.

—Por favor —rogó suavemente, y la boca de Michiru se posó sobre ella, haciendo que gritase. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y su cuello se arqueó hacia atrás mientras esa lengua se movía alrededor y dentro de ella, acariciándola expertamente.

Haruka se retorcía bajo su boca. Dios mío, se sentía como si fuese a explotar. Sus caderas subieron y presionaron el rostro de Michiru, mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Respiró hondamente y después contuvo el aliento, mientras aquella mujer, aquella desconocida, la acercaba tanto y tanto al éxtasis.

Empezó a tomar aliento y después jadeó. De repente, sus caderas se quedaron inmóviles, apretadas contra la experta boca de esa desconocida, y el orgasmo la inundó, consumiéndola. Gritó muy alto, anonadada por la intensidad de lo que sentía. Haruka la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó estrechamente mientras se tranquilizaba su respiración. Tragó saliva, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Michiru no dijo nada: sólo se dejó abrazar mientras Haruka movía suavemente las manos por su suave espalda. Pronto, los labios de Haruka empezaron a explorar el cuello de Michiru. La hizo rodar hasta quedar de costado y la clavó a la cama con una de sus piernas. Se miraron largamente, sin perder ningún detalle. Haruka la besó suavemente en los labios, notando su propio sabor en ellos, lo cual la excitó muchísimo. Su lengua se movía dentro de la boca de Michiru, sobre sus labios, mojándole la cara. Le besó el cuello y notó su pulso galopante. Sus dientes pellizcaban la piel de la chica, que gemía al notarlo. Deseaba complacer a aquella mujer, a aquella extraña a la que acababa de conocer.

Quería hacer que sintiese con la misma intensidad que ella acababa de experimentar. Sus manos envolvieron los pechos de Michiru. Movió la boca sobre ellos y se estremeció al sentir su suavidad. Los pezones de la aguamarina estaban erectos. La lengua de la rubia los provocó un poco más, haciendo que se hinchasen todavía más que antes de que ella los tomase entre sus labios.

Las manos de Michiru recorrían ansiosas su corto pelo rubio, sujetando contra ella su cabeza. Sus caderas presionaban contra la pierna de Haruka. Esta pudo notar la humedad de Michiru en la pierna, mientras su mano bajaba entre ambos cuerpos, buscando su tibieza, sintiendo cómo el clítoris aumentaba de volumen entre sus dedos mientras profundizaba entre su suave y sedosa dulzura. Los labios de Haruka se apartaron de su pecho y la boca siguió el camino abierto por sus dedos, besando la tibia piel del estómago de esa desconocida. Su mentón se frotó contra el pelo ondulado y suave de Michiru, la escuchó gemir suavemente y sonrió, deseosa de complacerla.

Su lengua creó un húmedo sendero que cruzaba una de sus ingles, y después la otra, y Michiru rogó que la tocase.

—Ya, por favor —demandó.

Haruka presionó con su boca sobre ella, dejando que su lengua la recorriese, saboreándola. Se colocó entre sus piernas, las apartó con las manos y la acarició vigorosamente con la boca y la lengua. Sintió cómo Michiru se apretaba contra ella. Cuando deslizó la lengua en el interior de su vagina, la aguamarina se aferró a sus hombros. Su boca succionaba y su lengua razaba espirales sobre ella.

Michiru chilló, empujando con las caderas hacia la boca de Haruka mientras estallaba su orgasmo.

—Dios mío —jadeó, mientras su cuerpo recuperaba lentamente la calma. Después se tendió de espaldas en la cama, sobre las sábanas, sin fuerza en las extremidades.

Michiru atrajo hacia sí a Haruka y le acarició el pelo con la mano. Los dedos de Michiru se deslizaron suavemente por su cuerpo antes de envolver su pubis. Haruka se apretó contra su mano, deseando sentir los dedos de Michiru dentro de sí. Se hizo desear, a propósito, y Haruka buscó su mano y la colocó firmemente entre las piernas.

Michiru se movió sobre sus suaves labios, notando su ansiosa disposición. Lentamente, varios dedos se deslizaron en su interior y Haruka se alzó para ir a su encuentro. Michiru se movió al compás, frotando con el pulgar y empujando con los otros dedos, mientras las caderas de Haruka subían y bajaban siguiendo su ritmo. Su respiración se aceleró, y aferró los hombros de Michiru mientras el orgasmo la invadía. La apretó dentro de sí, estrujando su mano entre las ingles. Cuando por fin se relajó, Haruka permitió que Michiru se separara de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó estrechamente, apartando el pelo del rostro de la mujer que la habia llevado al paraiso. Debía de estar cansada, pero no quería que la noche acabara. Hacer el amor nunca había sido así antes. Besó suavemente, gentilmente, la boca de Michiru, tratando de decirle sin palabras lo que sentía. La chica de pelo acua permanecía quieta y parecía comprenderlo. Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, y por fin se quedaron dormidas cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaron el oriente del cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Haruka despertó poco a poco, sintiéndose desorientada. Por fin su mente se aclaró y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Volvió rápidamente la cabeza y miró la cama. Vacía.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó, y cerró de golpe los ojos. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y se estiró; todos sus músculos protestaron ruidosamente. —¿Qué he hecho? Se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj. Ya eran las diez. Michiru tenía partido a las nueve.

Haruka se frotó los ojos mientras recordaba la noche pasada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿De verdad había pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con Michiru Kaioh? Sí, admitió con un fuerte gemido.

—Oh, Dios —repitió. Volvió la cabeza hacia la otra almohada y aspiró profundamente, notando el perfume de Michiru mezclado con el dulce olor de su noche de pasión.

—Oh, Dios.

Rodó de nuevo hacia su lado y abrazó las rodillas contra su estómago.

—¿Qué he hecho? —susurró—. Oh, Dios.

Se quedó allí echada, con los ojos cerrados, intentando negar la verdad, pero la certeza de lo que había sucedido la pasada noche llegó arrasándolo todo. No había tenido muchas amantes, y desde luego no había pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor con ninguna de ellas. Incluso cuando su relación con Nancy era reciente, no recordaba haber pasado más que unas horas en la cama. Ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias había sido tan apasionada como ésta. Aun ahora, enojada consigo misma como estaba, se sintió inundada por un cálido sentimiento al recordar todo lo que habían hecho por ella las manos y los labios de Michiru.

—Oh, Dios —dijo de nuevo

—. ¿Fue porque me volví loca?

Tumbada, inmóvil, dejó la mente en blanco y pronto volvió a quedarse dormida. Una hora más tarde la despertó el timbre del teléfono, pero no hizo caso. Que dejen recado en el contestador, pensó. Se incorporó, sintiendo un ligero mareo, y culpó al ron. Demonios, toda la noche había estado echándole la culpa al ron. O todavía mejor, al calor del verano. Se frotó la frente y después los ojos. Se puso en pie, desnuda, y vio su ropa amontonada junto a la cama.

—Oh, Dios -—repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Fue hacia la sala y escuchó el mensaje que recogía el contestador. La voz de su abuelo la puso en acción.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, apagando rápidamente la máquina y descolgando el teléfono.

—Es tarde —dijo él.

—Oh, Harry. Lo siento. Me he quedado dormida.

Hacía años que quedaban todos los domingos para un tardío medio desayuno, medio almuerzo. Se frotó ligeramente la frente, intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza y su conciencia.

—Está bien. Puedo aplazarlo todo, Ruka.

—-No, no, Harry. Lo siento —repitió—. Estaré ahí en media hora.

Corrió a ducharse, negándose a volver sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se puso unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y sus sandalias playeras, y salió disparada. Su abuelo vivía en el lago Travis, en una casa que su abuela y él habían construido mucho antes de que el lago se hiciese popular entre los ciudadanos de Austin que deseaban escapar de la ciudad. Ahora, las mansiones que habían surgido a su alrededor hacían que su modesta casa pareciese diminuta. Condujo su automóvil por la carretera serpenteante que conducía a la casa que llamaba hogar desde los doce años. Después de morir su madre, sus abuelos la habían tomado bajo su cuidado, intentando reparar el daño causado por la pérdida de su único progenitor. Haruka nunca había conocido a su padre. Se había largado cuando su madre estaba embarazada de siete meses y nunca habían vuelto a saber de él, pero se las arreglaron para sobrevivir.

Su madre trabajaba en dos empleos y por la noche acudía al college. Acabó sus estudios cuando Haruka tenía siete años. Sarah encontró empleo como profesora en una escuela primaria de las afueras y se mudaron a su primera casa un año después, dejando atrás su lúgubre apartamento.

Y entonces, en una lluviosa tarde de marzo, cuando Haruka tenía doce años, el coche de su madre patinó en una curva y colisionó contra un árbol. Murió de forma instantánea. Harry y Beth Tenoh acogieron Haruka por voluntad propia y consagraron su vida a intentar hacerla feliz. Sarah había sido su única hija y Haruka era su única nieta. Como buena adolescente, se rebeló, por supuesto. Era todo un demonio y se hallaba silenciosamente amargada a causa de su pérdida. Pero eso también quedó atrás. Después del instituto se matriculó en la Universidad de Texas, obtuvo el título de grado en tres años y después continuó hasta conseguir el máster.

Hacía ya diez años que daba clases en el Austin City College, y no tenía ningún deseo de mudarse de allí. Harry la estaba esperando en el porche, sentado en su mecedora favorita. Estacionó a la sombra de un viejo roble, fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento muchísimo —empezó.

—Tonterías —dijo él, rechazando sus disculpas—. Tienes todo el derecho a dormir las horas que quieras.

Harry Teno tenía ochenta años, pero no aparentaba más allá de sesenta y cinco. Tenía un fuerte pelo blanco, que llevaba bastante más largo que los hombres de su edad. Pero parecía en forma. Seguía nadando a diario en el lago, incluso en pleno invierno. Tan sólo sus ojos delataban su edad y la tristeza que sentía desde que murió su esposa Beth. Haruka había estado yendo a almorzar todos los domingos desde que estudiaba en la universidad y, dado que su abuela había fallecido tan sólo dos años antes, muchas veces pasaba toda la tarde con Harry, pescando en el lago, dando un paseo en bote o simplemente charlando. Sonrió y supo que él notaría las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Cuatro horas de sueño no eran suficientes para ella, sobre todo después de una noche como la que había pasado. Bajó la vista, deseando que él no preguntase nada. No lo hizo. Su abuelo sirvió pollo con guarnición de arroz, hortalizas frescas de su pequeño jardín y té helado en los mismos vasos que ella recordaba de su niñez. La mesa estaba embutida en una esquina de la parte de atrás de la casa, frente al lago, y desde allí podían ver los botes en el agua, paseando, y algunas lanchas arrastrando esquiadores acuáticos.

Ella permanecía silenciosa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy buena compañía. Desviando la mirada del lago, sonrió a su abuelo, murmurando lo buena que estaba la comida.

—¿Saliste hasta muy tarde anoche? —preguntó él por fin.

—Fui a un torneo de softball y después salimos a cenar —contestó, evitando su mirada.

—Ah.

—Con Rei —añadió ella.

—Hace mucho que no la traes por aquí —dijo él. —También hacía mucho que no la veía.

—Bueno, ahora que ya es verano deberías tener más tiempo para tus amistades. Ella lo miró un segundo.

—Sí.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Muchas gracias. Me encanta que lo hagas.

—Necesitas a alguien, aparte de mí. Su abuelo sonrió y dijo lo que siempre decía:

—Ojalá tuvieses a alguien, Ruka.

—Oh, Harry, estoy muy bien, ya lo sabes.

—Pero aun así. Yo no estaré aquí siempre.

Ella no hizo caso de aquel comentario. Llevaba diciendo lo mismo desde el día en que murió su abuela. Después de lavar los platos, sacaron la lancha y dieron una vuelta por el lago, tomándose su tiempo mientras se maravillaban de las carísimas mansiones que salpicaban la costa.

—Cuesta creer que fuimos los primeros en vivir aquí —dijo él, como siempre. Ella asintió, como siempre, y sonrió.

El era todo lo que ella tenía, y eso la entristeció. Su abuelo se había retraído bastante desde la muerte de Beth y ella sabía que para él era una lucha seguir resistiendo. Parte de él había muerto con ella, a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaba Haruka; Había perdido a su esposa y compañera, y Haruka no podía ni imaginar lo que eso había significado para él. La devastación que había sentido cuando Nancy la dejó no podía compararse ni de lejos con la muerte de una esposa después de cincuenta y dos años de matrimonio.

—¿Qué tal si salimos esta semana a cenar? —sugirió ella cuando estaban amarrando de nuevo la lancha.

—Claro. ¿Comida mexicana? El recuerdo de la pasada noche la invadió, y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal algo japonés?

—Muy bien.

—¿El miércoles? —De acuerdo.

Trajeron el gastado mazo de cartas y la jarra de té helado y se sentaron ante la mesa plegable. La brisa del lago y la sombra del roble gigante hacían soportable el calor. Jugaron a las cartas y charlaron; Haruka agradecía cualquier cosa que mantuviese ocupada su mente. Si se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas casi podía olvidar que había pasado la noche anterior en los brazos de una completa desconocida. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando se colaban en su mente algunas imágenes, y se sentía enrojecer al recordarse en la cama, con los brazos extendidos hacia Michiru, suplicando silenciosamente que la tocase. Aferró su vaso de té, avergonzada por sus pensamientos. Se tocó la cara con el frío cristal y suspiró.

—¿Mucho calor?

Haruka casi se atragantó con la inocente pregunta de su abuelo; fingió atender a sus cartas.

—Tengo algo de calor, sí —dijo—; pero supongo que es por la estación.

—Yo ya ni me lo pienso —repuso Harry—. Si tengo calor, me desnudo y al agua.

—¡Harry! No me estarás diciendo que sigues bañándote desnudo en pleno día, ¿no?

El pasado verano, la nueva vecina de Harry estaba junto a su valla, quitando la maleza, cuando lo vio practicando su afición, y llamó a la oficina del sheriff.

—Creo que se sienta en el porche con sus prismáticos —dijo Harry, con los ojos brillantes de malicia—. Puede que ande en busca de emociones fuertes.

—Te advirtieron de que la próxima vez te multarían, Harry —le recordó Haruka.

—¡Bah, estupideces! —rió él—. ¿A que sería un buen titular? «Plantan una multa a un viejo carcamal por comportamiento indecente.» Después volvió a reírse: —Supongo que más bien sería muy indecente de ver. Haruka también se rió. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no estaba de tan buen humor. A pesar de su dolor de cabeza, decidió jugar otra partida de cartas. Eran más de las tres cuando por fin se marchó.

En el viaje de vuelta a casa intentó en vano olvidar la noche pasada. Sin Harry para distraerla, las imágenes de Michiru Kaioh no dejaban de asaltarla. Sintió una extraña sensación en las entrañas al recordar cómo se había resistido su boca a abandonar el pecho de Michiru, y cómo se había decidido al fin únicamente para viajar cuerpo abajo hasta llegar a una zona más cálida y húmeda.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró. Giró la rejilla de ventilación hacia el rostro y puso al máximo el ventilador, negándose obstinadamente a permitir que su mente repasase una y otra vez lo sucedido la noche anterior. En vez de eso, se pasó el resto del viaje regañándose a sí misma por haber actuado como _¡una ramera lasciva!_ Sabía que estaba comportándose como una estúpida, pero aparcó en el camino de entrada, rehusando entrar en el garaje para no recordar los largos minutos que estuvieron allí de pie, mirándose, cada una a un lado del auto. Sin embargo, se quedó en el coche y acabó recordando, de todos modos, aferrada al volante, sin ser consciente de su acelerada respiración.

Sí que notó, no obstante, una cálida sensación entre las piernas, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras recreaba las manos de Michiru, primero, y después su boca sobre su cuerpo. Se estremeció al recordar sus propias manos ansiosas, guiando a Michiru hacia la urgencia que sentía entre los muslos. El sordo gemido que salió de su garganta la sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de repente. Enterró el rostro entre las manos, intentando borrar las imágenes, intentando calmar la excitación. Cuando entró en su casa vio que el contestador parpadeaba.

Sin hacer caso, fue a buscar una cerveza de la nevera y la escanció en un vaso helado que guardaba en el congelador. Salió a la terraza a pesar del calor y se sentó a la sombra. Se tomó su cerveza fría, mirando cómo se precipitaba el agua cristalina del rio cerca de su casa sobre el lecho de piedra caliza. Le encantaba su casa. Era como si un trocito de Hill Country se hubiese refugiado en las laderas del oeste de Austin. Densas arboledas de cedros y robles cercaban el río y le proporcionaban intimidad frente a sus vecinos.

Era un río pequeño, de apenas cuatro palmos de profundidad en la estación húmeda y sólo siete metros de ancho en algunos lugares, pero para ella era su refugio. En los ardientes días de verano, solía coger un neumático y se iba flotando corriente abajo, para después remar de vuelta y volver a empezar. La fría agua de manantial era una bendición durante los abrasadores veranos. Contempló el aterrizaje de un cardenal en su comedero de pájaros, vacío, y frunció el entrecejo. De nuevo había olvidado comprar alpiste. El timbre del teléfono resonó en la casa y ella cerró los ojos; no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Sabía que era Rei, deseosa de saber todo lo que había sucedido la pasada noche, pero ella no estaba preparada para hablar sobre ello. Quizá nunca querría contarlo. Después de tres llamadas saltó el contestador. Dejó la mente en blanco mientras se concentraba en el torrente de agua y en el hambriento cardenal, que daba picotazos al comedero vacío. Acabada la cerveza, Haruka volvió dentro y se quedó mirando el contestador. Había intentado ignorarlo, pero la luz parpadeante le hizo señas, así que lo puso en marcha.

El corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Esperaba oír la voz de Michiru y no estaba segura de querer que sucediese. No tenía por qué haberse preocupado: ninguno de los mensajes era de ella. Rei había llamado cuatro veces y Serana Tsukino, la decana de su college, también había llamado para invitarla a una barbacoa el siguiente fin de semana. No sabía si se alegraba de que Michiru no hubiese llamado o si se sentía decepcionada porque no se hubiera molestado en hacerlo. Quizá Michiru estaba acostumbrada a esas estancias de una sola noche. Puede que no sintiese en absoluto la angustia que sentía Haruka.

Al entrar en su dormitorio vio sus ropas, todavía en el suelo desde la noche anterior. Se detuvo y elevó la vista al techo.

—Oh, Dios.

Recogió rápidamente la ropa y la echó a la cesta. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, pensó. El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez atendió la llamada.

—¿Haru? ¿Dónde te has metido? —preguntó Rei.

—En casa de Harry.

-—Te he llamado varias veces, desde esta mañana temprano —replicó ella.

—Bueno, es que salí temprano de casa —mintió.

—No has ido a los partidos —la acusó Rei.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que iría hoy —dijo secamente.

—Bueno, pensé que... después de la noche pasada... Haruka no hizo comentarios y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué tal jugaron? —preguntó por fin.

—Perdieron el primero, después ganaron el siguiente y llegaron a las finales, pero perdieron cinco a cuatro.

—Oh.

Deseaba preguntar qué tal había jugado Michiru, pero se mordió la lengua. No debería ni preocuparse.

—Escucha, tenemos una barbacoa en Adam's Ribs esta noche. ¿Por qué no te vienes?

—Oh, no sé —dijo ella—. Hace demasiado calor para guardar colas.

La aterraba la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Michiru, aunque se preguntaba si ya se habría marchado a San Antonio.

—Venga, será divertido. Trae algo de cerveza. Sabes que allí no la venden.

Como Haruka no respondía, Rei añadió:

—Estaremos a la sombra. Haruka acabó aceptando, contra los dictados de su conciencia. Regañó a la parte de ella misma que deseaba ver de nuevo a Michiru y rogó para que ya se hubiese marchado de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios...Pobre Ruka la invade la culpa jajaja...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Adam's Ribs estaba repleto de gente, incluso en domingo. Tenía fama de ser la mejor barbacoa de los alrededores. La gente esperaba fuera, bajo los cedros, yendo y viniendo hasta las neveras portátiles llenas de cerveza que habían traído consigo, mientras esperaban a que quedasen mesas vacías dentro del local. Había comederos para colibríes en todos los árboles y algunos de ellos, con el pecho color rubí, zumbaban alrededor, esquivando a las personas que se disputaban el turno. Haruka estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de Rei. Habían depositado sus cervezas en una nevera portátil y Lita la transportaba entre la gente, buscando al mismo tiempo rostros familiares. Haruka no había preguntado si Michiru iba a estar allí y ellas tampoco la habían informado. Escudriñó entre la multitud, buscando a sus amigas; vio a Kay y le hizo señas, y después siguió a Rei y a Lita.

—Eh, has venido —dijo Kay—. Te has perdido unas cuantas jugadas buenas hoy.

—Eso he oído. Siento que hayáis perdido.

—Llegamos mucho más lejos de lo que creíamos poder llegar. Ha sido divertido —repuso Kay.

Haruka volvió a buscar entre la multitud, y vio a Deb, Molly y unas cuantas conocidas más. Su mirada se detuvo cuando vio a Michiru hablando con una rubia muy atractiva. Desvió rápidamente la vista, fingiendo interesarse en los comentarios de Kay, Rei y las demás sobre el partido.

—No veas: Michiru estuvo así de cerca de marcar —dijo Kay, separando el índice y el pulgar dos milímetros.

—¿Quién es la chica que está con ella? —preguntó Deb.

Haruka escuchó atentamente, ignorando la mirada que le lanzó Rei.

—Creo que es su novia. Apareció en el primer partido y ha estado aquí todo el día.

Haruka sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago y lo disimuló ocupándose de la nevera portátil, sacando una cerveza de entre el hielo. ¿Novia? ¿Novia? ¡Dios bendito! ¿Tenía novia? y ¿por qué la sorprendía tanto? Por supuesto que una mujer tan hermosa como Michiru tenía que tener una, ¿no? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Se había llevado a casa a una desconocida de un bar, a su casa, y había hecho el amor con ella durante toda la noche, y tenía novia! ¡Oh, Dios! Se frotó las sienes y los ojos, fuertemente cerrados. _¿Qué he hecho? No soy mejor que Nancy, _pensó.

Bebió un gran trago de cerveza, intentando calmar su desbocado corazón, intentando aliviar sus contraídas tripas. Molly se acercó y Haruka sonrió, ausente, mientras vaciaba el resto de su cerveza. No iba a conducir. Podía beber, pensó, mientras buscaba otra cerveza en la nevera. Lo que fuese por sofocar la vergüenza que sentía. Oh, Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando?

—¿Quién es la que está con Michiru? —preguntó Rei.

—Sherry. Una de sus novias —las informó Molly.

¿Una de ellas? Oh, Dios. Haruka respiró hondo y sonrió, fingiendo que la conversación no iba con ella.

—Creo que es muy de su estilo —añadió Molly—. Sale mucho. Siempre la veo con una mujer nueva —continuó, ajena a la incomodidad de Haruka.

—No me extraña —dijo Rei—. Es guapísima. Y eso que no sabían ni la mitad, pensó Haruka.

Por suerte, la conversación cambió de tema. En realidad, Haruka estaba muy asombrada consigo misma. Consiguió hacer algún comentario, mientras mantenía la vista firmemente desviada de Michiru y su novia, Sherry. En ese momento decidió que mantenerse célibe durante el resto de su vida no era tan mala idea.

La cola avanzó y ellas también, arrastrando consigo sus neveras. El sol empezaba a ponerse por el oeste, el aire había refrescado y Haruka bebía su tercera cerveza. Debería estar en casa, pensó, en cualquier parte excepto aquí, donde tenía que apartar la vísta para no contemplar lo atentamente que escuchaba Michiru las palabras de Sherry. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía evitar mirarla. La cabeza de Michiru estaba inclinada hacia Sherry, y le hablaba bajito, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sherry era rubia y preciosa, con una larga melena al viento, y a menudo toqueteaba el brazo de Michiru al hablar.

_¿Por qué tenía que toquetearla tanto? ¿Y ese pelo? Seguro que no era su color natural_. Haruka no les quitaba ojo mientras recordaba la noche pasada y todo lo que había compartido con Michiru Kaioh. Observaba sus labios y sus manos, rememorando cómo habían tocado sus partes más íntimas. ¡Oh, qué idiota había sido! Esperaba haber aprendido la lección. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevar a una desconocida del bar a su casa? Volvió a mirar hacia la acuamarina y se sobresaltó al encontrársela mirándola fijamente. Michiru se volvió y le dijo algo a Sherry, y después se abrió paso entre la gente hacia ella, sin apartar la vista de Haruka.

Esta quería volverse, pero los ojos de Michiru la cautivaron y se quedó esperándola.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Michiru suavemente, acercándose al grupo de Haruka.

—Estupendamente —consiguió decir Haruka.

—Siento haberme marchado así, pero no quería despertarte —dijo en voz baja, escudriñándola con sus azules ojos—. Bueno, en realidad me hubiera gustado despertarte — bromeó —, pero entonces hubiera llegado tarde al partido. Haruka no respondió, pero tampoco pudo apartar la vista de aquellos ojos. —Llamé un taxi —explicó Michiru.

Haruka se encogió de hombros y por fin se dio la vuelta. Dios, cómo recordaba cada detalle de la noche anterior; la intimidad compartida la arrastraba. Apretó las mandíbulas y alzó la vista hacia Michiru. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Michiru con una picara sonrisa.

—No —se sinceró ella.

—¿No? Haru, la noche pasada fue...

—La Noche pasada fue un error —dijo Haruka, casi enfadada, mirando fijamente a Michiru—. Un gran error. Voy a hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

—¿Por qué? Fue increíble.

-—No —dijo Haruka, negando con la cabeza. Hizo un gesto señalando a Sherry—. ¿No deberías volver con ella?

Michiru siguió su mirada y después volvió a fijar la vista en Haruka.

—Haru, es sólo una amiga.

—Sí, eso he oído.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Michiru.

—No, no hace falta, de verdad.

—Miró a lo lejos y después volvió la vista hacia Michiru, naufragando en sus ojos a pesar de sus intentos de resistirse—. La noche pasada sucedió algo que no me apetece repetir. No sé tú, pero yo nunca había hecho algo así antes y, por Dios, ¡tienes novia! ¿Cómo has podido? —siseó—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No es así —protestó Michiru—. No estamos juntas. Haruka alzó una mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—De verdad que no importa. No es asunto mío. Michiru pareció sentirse frustrada.

—Mira, tuvimos una relación una vez, sí. Pero ya se acabó.

Haru, sólo somos amigas. Lo juro. Vayamos a hablar a algún sitio, por favor. Intentó cogerle la mano, pero Haruka se apartó.

—No tengo nada que decirte, y ya te he dicho que no es asunto mío —susurró, sólo unos segundos antes de que Sherry se uniera a ellas.

—¿Vienes, Mich? Creo que somos las siguientes —dijo dulcemente, y Haruka se mordió el labio. Aquella mujer parecía salida de las páginas de una revista. Haruka la odió.

—Bien. Voy en un segundo. —Michiru se volvió de nuevo hacia Haruka

— Tenemos que hablar —dijo en voz baja—. Tienes que dejar que te lo explique.

—No te molestes. Vete y ya está —dijo Haruka, alejándose.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Cuando Deb llamó el miércoles para invitarla a salir a cenar, Haruka todavía no se había recuperado del fin de semana y no tenía ningún deseo de salir, por lo que le propuso a Deb que fuese a comer más filetes a su casa el viernes. Aquello les daría la oportunidad de ponerse al día y quizá renovar su amistad. Acababa de poner un CD cuando Deb llamó a la puerta. Haruka se tomó unos segundos para enderezar las revistas que había junto al sofá antes de darle la bienvenida.

—Me alegro mucho de verte. —Haruka se apartó de la puerta e hizo un gesto para invitarla a pasar. Deb, con una botella de vino en la mano, le dio un rápido achuchón con un solo brazo.

—Yo también. Miró a su alrededor, contempló la sala de estar y asintió:

—Siempre me ha encantado tu casa. He echado de menos mis visitas.

Sí. Haruka recordaba que, antes de Nancy, Deb a veces pasaba fines de semana enteros con ella. Solían cocinar entre las dos o simplemente se pasaban la tarde echadas perezosamente en la terraza, charlando.

—Lo sé. Era que., parecía que no te entendías demasiado con Nancy. Deb asintió, admitiéndolo.

—Tienes razón. Nunca me gustó demasiado. Pensaba que no era la persona más adecuada para ti. Haruka forzó una sonrisa y cogió el vino de manos de Deb.

—Bueno, pues al final era cierto. Se volvió hacia la cocina. —Pero mejor no hablemos de Nancy —dijo, mientras se alejaba—. Salgamos a la terraza. Yo llevaré el vino.

Haruka se apoyó en la encimera y se frotó el puente de la nariz, intentando evitar un dolor de cabeza que se le estaba levantando rápidamente. No tenía ningún deseo de hablar sobre Nancy, pero temía que Deb trajese a colación a Michiru. No le apetecía en absoluto afrontar preguntas sobre ella. Abrió el armario y cogió dos vasos, decidida a disfrutar de la compañía de Deb. Habían sido íntimas tiempo atrás y Haruka podría aprovechar el hecho de tener una amiga también sin pareja: a veces se sentía como de más cuando salía con Rei y Lita, aunque no era por nada que dijesen o hiciesen. Aun así, sería bueno tener una amiga soltera con la que salir de vez en cuando.

—Tu jardín de atrás ha crecido —observó Deb.

Haruka le pasó un vaso de vino y se sentó, apoyando los codos en la mesa de la terraza.

—Lo sé. Tengo que dejar de plantar cosas. Pronto no podré ni ver el río.

—Oh, no. Me gusta. Te da más intimidad. Pero, si no recuerdo mal, nunca has sido muy manitas para la jardinería —rió Deb, señalando sus plantas en maceta, que estaban pidiendo agua a gritos.

—Lo sé. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por mantener vivas las de la casa. Siempre me sorprende que sobrevivan aquí fuera —dijo, señalando el jardín. Decidió arbolarlo cuando lo compró. Con los años había ido añadiendo arbustos autóctonos y plantas para conseguir más intimidad. De lo que estaba más orgullosa era del sendero de piedras que habían construido Harry y ella años atrás. Recorrió con la vista el sendero, que serpenteaba hacia el río Bull Creek.

—¿Sigues nadando? Haruka sonrió.

—Bueno, floto en una cámara de neumático. Es un poco difícil nadar en sólo cuatro palmos de agua. —Supongo que sigues yendo a casa de Harry.

—Claro, todos los domingos. Pero, como ya no doy clases en verano, también voy un par de veces a la semana. He conseguido que me arrastre con la lancha.

—Bueno, pues si no te molesta que te acompañe algún domingo, me encantaría volver a practicar el esquí acuático.

—Claro —asintió Haruka, aunque dudaba si debería invitar a Deb en domingo. Los domingos se habían convertido en un ritual para Harry y ella. No quería estropearlo llevando a alguien de fuera. Siguieron allí sentadas en silencio, observando las travesuras de una ardilla que intentaba invadir el comedero de pájaros. Por una vez se había acordado de rellenarlo. Haruka era consciente del incómodo lapso que se había producido en la conversación, pero no consiguió determinar su causa. Hacía años que no estaban juntas y quizás había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que podían reanudar sus viejos hábitos, sencillamente, la gente cambia y supuso que también ellas habían cambiado.

—Traeré más vino —se ofreció Deb, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.

Haruka observó a los arrendajos azules que se lanzaban hacia la ardilla. Deseó no haber invitado a Deb a su casa. Quizá deberían haber salido a comer. Hubiesen tenido más distracciones, algo más que una ardilla para animarlas a conversar.

—¿Sales con alguien, Haruka; aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Haruka miró a Deb, que llenaba de nuevo su vaso.

—No. Nada desde que se fue Nancy —dijo. Y era verdad. Su... lío... de una noche con Michiru apenas podía considerarse una cita.

—Ya suponía, pero, como nunca te veía por ahí, pensé que era porque estabas saliendo con alguien.

—No.

—Estaba un poco preocupada por ti la otra noche —comentó Deb.

—¿La otra noche?

—En el bar. Te fuiste con esa..., con Michiru Kaioh.

Haruka sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

—Sólo la llevé hasta su hotel —mintió.

—Ah, pues deberías agradecer que no haya intentado nada. He oído que es la semental de San Antonio.

—¿Semental? —Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mucha fiesta, muchas mujeres distintas colgando de su brazo. Molly dice que sale con varias al mismo tiempo, y ninguna de ellas sabe nada de las demás.

—¿Sí? —Haruka se preguntó por qué Deb sentía la necesidad de contarle todo aquello. Francamente, a ella le traía sin cuidado Michiru Kaioh.

—Sí. No me gustó ni un pelo —dijo Deb.

—Pensé que se llevaba bien con el equipo. — Haruka se sorprendió de su propio impulso por defender a la aguamarina.

—Oh, claro, juega muy bien. Pero, ya sabes, su actitud era muy... muy de California. Era muy vanidosa.

Haruka se mordió la lengua. Si algo había descubierto era que Michiru no tenía ni la más mínima vanidad. Pero no dijo nada, e hizo una mueca forzada, que esperaba que pareciese una sonrisa.

—¿Y sabes aquella mujer que apareció en el partido del domingo? —continuó Deb — Ni siquiera era su novia actual, según Molly; Kaioh había estado saliendo con alguien de su equipo de softball.

Haruka se frotó rápidamente los ojos, deseando que Deb perdiese interés por el tema y empezase a hablar de cualquier otra cosa. No deseaba hablar con Deb sobre Michiru, ni tener que oír todo aquello acerca de ella. Era lo que ella había sospechado, por supuesto, pero lo único que conseguía era hacer que su lío con Michiru le pareciese mucho peor. Volvió a pellizcarse el puente de la nariz; su dolor de cabeza se había instalado justo por detrás de los ojos.

—No soporto a las mujeres así —continuó Deb.

—Bueno, yo en realidad no la conozco —dijo Haruka—. Y dudo que vuelva a verla otra vez.

—Piensa que has tenido suerte de que no haya intentado nada —insistió Deb—. Parece ser que tiene algo que atrae a las mujeres, aunque yo no le he visto nada especial.

_¿Acaso estás ciega?, es hermosísima _pensó Haruka. Los comentarios de Deb no la engañaron. Deb estaba celosa, sencillamente, y Haruka se preguntó por qué no lo había comprendido antes. Deb casi no había tenido parejas desde que Haruka la conocía. Era más bajita que ella, pelo negro hasta los hombros y un poco pecosa, Haruka pensaba que era linda. No preciosa de caerse muerta a sus pies, como..., bueno, como algunas mujeres, pero era linda al fin y al cabo. No obstante, Haruka recordó que Deb había salido muy pocas veces con alguien. Nunca despertaría el tipo de pasiones que al parecer Michiru causaba en... en algunas mujeres. —Bueno, pues no intentó nada. Puede que yo no tenga lo que a ella le gusta.

—Haruka soltó una risita nerviosa. Si conseguía que la velada acabase bien sería un milagro.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Esta historia ya tendrá su picantio...**

**Gracias por comentar..-**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Junio dio paso a julio, y Haruka maldijo el calor sentada sobre la negra cámara de neumático en el río Bull Creek. Eran casi las cuatro. La temperatura, que había llegado a un máximo de 39 grados, había bajado ahora a unos asfixiantes 37 grados. Remó hacia la sombra y se salpicó agua fría sobre los hombros, ahora de un intenso color dorado gracias a sus semanas al sol. Pasaba muchas tardes con Harry, pescando en el lago y cocinando pez gato y perca recién pescados como cena. Incluso había salido a cenar con Rei y Lita en un par de ocasiones, aunque se negó a hablar sobre aquel sórdido fin de semana de junio.

Rei sólo le preguntó una vez y Haruka había mentido diciendo que no había ocurrido nada. Rei lo dejó estar, aunque ambas sabían que mentía. No aceptó la segunda invitación a cenar de Deb.

La primera había sido demasiado estresante y temía que Deb volviese a sacar a colación a Michiru; la aguamarina la había llamado solamente una vez y, por suerte, el contestador fue el único que oyó el mensaje completo. Haruka lo borró en cuanto distinguió la voz de Michiru, sin tan siquiera escucharlo. Ahora, casi acabado julio y con agosto a la vuelta de la esquina, Haruka estaba haciendo planes para el próximo semestre. Pronto estaría muy ocupada planificando sus clases, acudiendo a reuniones de profesores y viviendo su vida de acuerdo con lo previsto.

No se permitía a sí misma pensar en Michiru Kaioh, ni siquiera durante las solitarias y ardientes noches de verano, cuando juraría que todavía podía oler a Michiru en su dormitorio. El truco era permanecer ocupada. Además de sus tardes y de sus comidas de domingo, cenaba una vez a la semana con Harry, y en algunas ocasiones él conducía la lancha mientras ella practicaba esquí acuático. Se mantenía ocupada. No pensaba en Michiru Kaioh. No pensaba en la maravillosa noche que habían compartido, haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

—Bien —dijo en voz alta. ¿A quién estaba engañando? ¿Acaso pasaba un día en el que no recordase los besos de Michiru? Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo sobre el neumático y cerró los ojos para evitar el sol directo, recordando cada detalle de aquella noche. Sintió que el calor la invadía más y más, y supo que no tenía nada que ver con el sol de julio. Se dejó resbalar del neumático para sumergirse en el hermoso lago frente a su casa. Se recostó en el fondo de piedra caliza mientras las frías aguas se precipitaban sobre ella, enfriando sus sentidos. Muy pronto el perro de los vecinos empezó a ladrar, dándoles la bienvenida a casa, y ella maldijo su falta de intimidad. Pronto estarían los niños salpicándose en el agua. Oh, me estoy volviendo irritable, pensó. ¡Treinta y cinco años y ya soy una vieja gruñona!

Días más tarde, una noche de primeros de agosto, la llamó Serena, decana del departamento de lengua y buena amiga suya.

—Darien quiere preparar unos filetes el sábado. Ven, por favor. Además, quiero presentarte a alguien. Hemos contratado a una novelista este semestre, para dar clases de escritura creativa.

—Estupendo —dijo, entusiasmada—. Por supuesto que iré.

Haruka sabía que el departamento buscaba un novelista con obra publicada para esa asignatura. En el semestre anterior habían tenido que conformarse con un estudiante de posgrado, ya que la universidad les había escamoteado al único candidato que tenían ante sus propias narices. Sintió algo así como alivio por la llamada de Serena. Eso quería decir que el semestre de otoño empezaría muy pronto y ella continuaría con la vida rutinaria que le era familiar, dejando atrás la espantosa confusión del verano.

El sábado planchó sus pantalones de pie en la habitación de invitados, vestida tan sólo con su ropa interior. Fuera hacía calor y humedad, y ella había programado el aire acondicionado a 21 grados. No sabía si podría soportar muchas semanas más de calor. Riéndose de sí misma, se preguntó cuántos años llevaba diciendo lo mismo. Se remetió una camiseta blanca en los pantalones, se puso sus comodos zapatos y condujo hasta la casa de Serena y Darien, a sólo diez minutos de la suya. Hacía años que eran amigas y, cuando Serena fue nombrada decana, cuatro años antes, aquello no cambió en nada su amistad. Trataba a Haruka como a una igual, en el college y fuera de él. Durante el año escolar cenaba en su casa muy a menudo. Subió por su entrada y aparcó junto a un Ford Explorer, que supuso pertenecería a la novelista que habían contratado. Se preguntó cómo sería. El Austin City College no era pequeño, pero no podía compararse con la Universidad de Texas, adonde se iban los mejores profesores. Llamó al timbre y entró. Oyó un lejano rumor de voces en la entrada principal. Atravesó la sala de estar hacia la puerta corredera, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Michiru.

—Oh, Dios -—susurró—. ¡No, no, no puede ser! La mujer a la que creyó que nunca volvería a ver, la mujer a la que esperaba no volver a ver jamás, la mujer en la que no conseguía dejar de pensar estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Michiru Kaioh estaba junto a Serena, con una cerveza en la mano, en un gesto informal, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Serena. La mirada de Haruka la recorrió de arriba abajo, desde sus largas piernas a su esbelta cintura, sus desarrollados pechos y por fin el rostro, y el recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntas apareció derribándolo todo como una ola que rompe en la orilla, golpeándola con toda su fuerza, como si no hubiese pasado más que un día desde que estuvieron tan íntimamente unidas.

—Oh, Dios —dijo de nuevo, sintiéndose de pronto algo mareada.

Darien estaba acercando una cerilla al carbón vegetal; cuando surgieron las llamas, dio un paso atrás. Haruka seguía en la sala, indecisa. Empezó a pensar en huir de allí y, si Serena no la hubiese mirado en aquel momento, quizá lo hubiera hecho.

—Hola, Haruka. Ya estás aquí. Sal aquí fuera. Le hizo señas con la mano. Haruka recorrió valientemente los pocos pasos que le faltaban hasta la puerta y, a pesar de lo que le dictaba su corazón, la abrió.

-—Hola —dijo, mirando en primer lugar a Darien y después a Serena, para finalmente detener sus ojos en los azules ojos de Michiru Kaioh._ Oh, Dios, pensó, no puedo hacer esto_.

—Quiero que conozcas a Michiru Kaioh. Somos muy afortunados por tenerla con nosotros —dijo Serena, y Haruka se acercó hacia ellos.

—Hola —dijo Michiru, tendiendo la mano.

—Hola —respondió ella, y tomó aquella mano con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho.

—Se la hemos robado al St. Peter de San Antonio —dijo Serena.

—¿De veras? —Haruka estaba sorprendida de la tranquilidad que reflejaba su propia voz.

Michiru soltó lentamente la mano y Haruka escondió rápidamente las suyas en los bolsillos, temblando.

—Claro que sí. Va a ser un gran fichaje para nuestro cuadro de personal —continuó Serena. Haruka no podía apartar la vista. _¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?_

—Sírvete una cerveza, cariño —le dijo Serena.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —susurró Haruka, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada divertida que le dirigía Michiru.

—¿Qué tal estás, Darien? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la enorme nevera roja y cogía una cerveza de debajo del hielo.

—Estupendamente. ¿Y tú?

Haruka se lo pensó un momento y después mintió:

—Muy bien. Darien se acercó más a ella y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Y qué te parece la novelista

—Creo que somos muy afortunados por tenerla con nosotros —dijo Haruka, repitiendo las palabras de Serena.

—Pues sí —convino él, y ambos contemplaron a Michiru Kaioh mientras escuchaba a Serena, que estaba divagando, como siempre. Darien había dicho una vez que Serena podía hablar hasta con un árbol, y Haruka sabía que era cierto. Se colocó directamente bajo el ventilador de techo, para sentir la brisa en el rostro. No era fresca, por mucho que forzase la imaginación, pero al menos era una brisa. Darien había convertido el patio cubierto en un jardín y casi todo el espacio disponible estaba lleno de plantas y maceta.

Haruka siempre había envidiado la buena mano de Darien con las plantas.

—¿Cómo las mantienes vivas con este calor? —preguntó.

El se rió. —Regar ayuda, Haruka. Dudo que las cinco plantas de tu terraza hayan visto mucha agua.

—Ya sólo me quedan tres, y las regué no hace ni dos semanas.

—Bueno, si no pensase que las ibas a matar... Tengo unas aca que acaban de florecer.

—Eeeyy dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro—. Puede que te aparte unos cuantos.

Haruka no sabía cómo sacaba tiempo para eso. Darien trabajaba en una de las firmas contables más conocidas de Austin. Durante la temporada impositiva, Serena apenas le veía el pelo. Haruka lo vio alejarse y sacudió la cabeza al contemplar su versión de lo que significa un atuendo informal: camisa almidonada y pantalones de algodón. Resultaba

ser el estereotipo del contable alto, con lentes, pelo negro; ¡nunca salía de casa sin corbata! Miró hacia donde seguían Serena y Michiru.

El contraste era chocante. Michiru era alta, joven, en forma, con un color de cabello extraño y hermoso a la vez. Serena era un poco mas baja, rubia con coletas, afianzada en la mediana edad, y su desinterés por el ejercicio era evidente. Michiru estaba todavía más hermosa de lo que recordaba Haruka. Se diría que los rubios cabellos de Serena resplandecían al lado del cabello acuamarina de Michiru. Haruka notó que el pelo de Michiru estaba más largo de lo que recordaba.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en otros detalles: la pequeña cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, los pendientes de diamantes, el solitario anillo de su mano derecha, el reloj de oro de su muñeca izquierda. Haruka se quedó mirando largo rato las manos de Michiru, recordando lo que aquellas manos le habían hecho sentir; después se obligó a apartar la vista, sonrojada. Alzó su cerveza y bebió un largo trago, agradecida de nuevo al ventilador del techo. La ligera brisa refrescó sus ardientes mejillas._ Oh, Dios, ¿cómo puede estar sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué a mí?_ Volvió a girar la vista hacia la mujer que estaba frente a ella y se encontró con una impúdica sonrisa.

¡Maldita sea! Serena condujo a Michiru hacia donde estaba Haruka y sonrió también.

—vayan conociéndose. Yo tengo que empezar a hacer la ensalada. Las dejó, y Haruka se quedó callada, negándose a mirar a Michiru a los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido? —comenzó Michiru. Haruka se volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Voy a dar clases de escritura creativa —bajó la voz—. Son muy afortunados de tenerme con ustedes —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Haruka casi dejó escapar una sonrisa, pero recordó a tiempo su ira.

—¿Por qué aquí, en mi centro? —preguntó, mirando furtivamente a Darien.

—Eh, no te hagas ilusiones. No tengo por costumbre cambiar de trabajo tras un ligue de una noche. —Le sonrió burlonamente—. Y menos cuando esos ligues resultan ser una tremenda equivocación.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo yo? Seguramente ligas con mujeres en los bares todo el tiempo —siseó Haruka.

—Igual que tú —replicó ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Te dije que nunca había hecho algo así.

—¿Y pretendes que te crea?

—Es la verdad —susurró Haruka, para ella era muy importante que Michiru supiese lo alejada de su carácter que había sido aquella noche para ella. Se dio cuenta de que quería que la aguamarina fuese la culpable de todo lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es cierto cuando yo digo lo mismo? —preguntó Michiru.

—Tú eres la que tiene esa reputación, no yo. Tú eres la que tiene una relación...

—¡Sherry y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! —insistió Michiru.

Haruka le clavó la mirada sin pestañear. —Escucha, no quiero hablar del tema.

—Estupendo.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo entonces.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes que tener tú la última palabra? —preguntó Haruka.

—¡Sí!

—¡Maldita sea! Pero Michiru sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te enojas así te ves muy guapa, y se te marca mucho el acento;

Haruka se enfureció. —¡Yo no tengo acento!

—Claro que tienes.

—No.

—Arrastras las palabras, como todos los de Texas —continuó Michiru. Después alzó las cejas, burlona—. Me parece muy sexy.

Michiru se alejó antes de que Haruka pudiese protestar y ésta se quedó muda, echando humo ante su retirada. Durante la cena, Darien le preguntó a Michiru dónde se había criado y Haruka se sorprendió escuchando con interés, aunque se negaba a levantar la vista.

—En California. San Francisco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto hace que vives en Texas?

—Este verano hará dos años —dijo, sin que pareciesen molestarla tantas preguntas.

—¿Qué clase de apellido es Kaioh? —preguntó él.

—Darien, esta noche eres todo preguntas —dijo Serena para disculparse ante Michiru.

—No pasa nada. Kaioh es japonés.

—Ah, entonces de ahí procede tu piel clara —dijo él.

—Y prácticamente nada más. Mi familia no es muy tradicional. Ninguno habla japones y, desde luego, ninguno sabe cocinar platos japoneses —repuso, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena.

—Bueno, supongo que mi padre recuerda algo, pero casi todo murió con mi abuelo —dijo, y Haruka alzó la vista entonces, curiosa—. La familia de mi abuelo vivía en Nueva York, y la mayoría de ellos apenas sabían inglés. Él se mudó a California al acabar el instituto y se casó con la muy rubia y nada japonesa hija del jefe.

Su familia se negó a aceptar su matrimonio y prácticamente lo repudiaron. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando a que continuase. Haruka creyó que no lo haría, pero entonces Michiru alzo la vista y sonrió.

—Eso sucedió a principios de los años treinta. Para cuando sus cartas se cruzaron, con las explicaciones de él y los ruegos de su familia, ella estaba embarazada de tía Isabel y la cuestión quedó zanjada. Así pues, se quedaron en California y supongo que sencillamente perdió sus raíces.

—Entonces, ¿todavía tienes familia en Nueva York? —quiso saber Haruka, para su propia sorpresa. No estaba interesada en absoluto en Michiru Kaioh, se dijo para tranquilizarse.

—Oh, imagino que sí. —rió Michiru—. Nunca he tenido contacto con ellos y, por supuesto, nunca los he conocido. Nadie de mi familia lo ha hecho.

—Qué triste —dijo Haruka, Ella, en cambio, no tenía a nadie en el mundo más que a su abuelo. Bueno, suponía que su padre estaría en algún sitio, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—Supongo que sí. Pero así es como lo quisieron. Mi familia más cercana está muy unida. Mi padre tiene tres hermanas mayores y cada una tiene cuatro o cinco hijos. Yo tengo un hermano pequeño y una hermana mayor y mis padres son maravillosos. Somos una familia muy feliz.

—¿Tus abuelos murieron? —preguntó Haruka.

—Sí. Mi abuelo murió hace dos años, a los ochenta y ocho. Era un hombre maravilloso —dijo, y Haruka sintió un nudo en la garganta. Vio a Michiru bajo una luz muy diferente y la conmovió la ternura con la que hablaba de su extensa familia. Haruka la envidió.

—Supongo que algún día volverás a California —dijo Darien.

—Supongo que sí. Toda mi familia sigue allí y en realidad no tengo a nadie que me ate aquí. No me malinterpretén. Me gusta Texas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a estos veranos y creo que nunca conseguiré acostumbrarme. Haruka no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Ella había pasado toda su vida allí y tampoco se había acostumbrado todavía!

—Sé que te graduaste en Stanford —comentó Serena—. Y que trabajaste en la Universidad de California durante un tiempo. Es obvio que te gusta dar clases. Pero, ¿ahora quieres ser novelista? Michiru rió.

—Sí. Y apenas conozco' a un puñado de escritores que puedan vivir de ello. Pero también me encanta enseñar, es cierto. Dudo que llegue a dejarlo del todo.

Tras la cena Serena preparó café, pero tanto Michiru como Haruka declinaron el ofrecimiento. Hacía demasiado calor. En vez de eso aceptaron un vaso de vino y todos salieron al patio. La noche era muy agradable, y charlaron en voz baja, escuchando a los grillos y las cigarras del jardín.

Haruka se preguntó por qué Michiru no les había dicho a Serena y a Darien que ambas se conocían, aunque se alegraba de que no lo hubiese hecho. ¡De todas formas pronto olvidaría todo lo ocurrido! Cuando ya se marchaban, Michiru abrió la puerta de su Explorer y esperó, mirando hacia Haruka, al otro lado del capó, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—No ha sido tan malo, ¿eh? —dijo Michiru.

—Sí lo ha sido. Ha sido una malísima sorpresa.

—Eh, vamos. Te lo has pasado bien, admítelo.

—La comida fue muy agradable —concedió Haruka.

Michiru se encogió de hombros. Entró en su Explorer y cerró de un portazo. Haruka se quedó allí, esperando, hasta que la ventanilla de Michiru bajó con un zumbido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, en realidad? —preguntó de nuevo Haruka.

—Estaba harta de San Antonio y, cuando me hablaron de este puesto, lo acepté. —Michiru sonrió burlonamente—. Ni siquiera recordé que trabajabas aquí. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante largo rato y después Haruka apartó la vista.

—No quiero recordar de nuevo esa noche, de verdad. Por favor —dijo en voz baja—. Ya es bastante malo tener que vivir con ello para que encima se entere todo el mundo aquí.

—Sí, bueno. Deberías haberlo pensado antes de seducir a una forastera en un bar con esos preciosos ojos verdes que tienes —replicó Michiru.

—¡Yo no hice tal cosa! —protestó Haruka.

—¿No? ¿Entonces quién era esa mujer que me hizo el amor tan maravillosamente esa noche hasta el amanecer, hasta que estuvimos tan saciadas que ya no podíamos ni besarnos una vez más? —preguntó suavemente Michiru.

Haruka se quedó mirándola sin habla, notando fuertes latidos en la cabeza.

—Eh, pero no te preocupes. No tengo el menor deseo de difundir por ahí lo facilona que fui esa noche. —Michiru sonrió con malicia—Después de todo, tengo una reputación que mantener. Dio marcha atrás para marcharse. Saludó con la mano por la ventanilla abierta y dejó atrás a la rubia, que la miraba estupefacta.

—Nos vemos —dijo, Michiru mientras se alejaba por la calle.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Haruka echaba humo—. ¡Esa mujer me pone de los nervios!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Ahora si se le van a complicar las cosas Haruka...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Haruka compartió su habitual desayuno-almuerzo con Harry, y después se pasó otras dos mañanas con él, de pesca. Una vez empezado el semestre tendría menos tiempo para visitarlo, aparte de los fines de semana.

—¿Qué tal estás, Ruka? —preguntó él de repente, cuando estaban limpiando los peces gato que habían pescado para la cena.

—Estupendamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me ha parecido que estabas demasiado callada, eso es todo. Ella sabía que había estado ausente debido a su preocupación. No había sido capaz de sacarse a Michiru Kaioh del pensamiento en toda la semana y temía encontrársela en el college. Iba a ser un semestre muy largo.

—Supongo que estoy pensando en cosas del trabajo —dijo. No era del todo mentira. Rei llamó esa misma semana, unos días después, y Haruka colocó un marca libros en la novela que estaba leyendo.

—No vas a creer a quién nos encontramos en el estadio —dijo Rei.

—¿A quién?

—A Michiru Kaioh.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —musitó apenas Haruka.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. ¿Así que hablastes con ella?

—Por supuesto. Se sentó con nosotros durante todo el partido. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había aceptado un puesto en el Austin City College?

—Supongo que será porque no había hablado con ustedes. Yo misma me enteré el sábado pasado.

—Ah, pues es estupendo, ¿no? Va a jugar con nosotras de tercera cuando empiece la temporada de otoño.

—Sí, estupendo —dijo Haruka, pensando en que no acudiría a más partidos ese año.

—¿Por qué no parece que te ilusione todo esto? —preguntó Rei, sarcástica.

—¿Y por qué debería ilusionarme?

—Creí que habías dicho que no pasó nada entre ustedes dos.

—¿Y? ¿Significa eso que tengo que estar deseando trabajar con ella? —replicó.

—Eh, perdona —refunfuñó Rei—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —y colgó.

Haruka colgó también, mientras se frotaba la frente. Sabía que Rei no estaba enfadada, en realidad. Habían pasado juntas demasiadas cosas para eso. La primera vez que vio a Rei Hino fue en el vestuario femenino del instituto. La chica nueva de pelo negro y largo pasaba a toda prisa junto al casillero de Haruka cuando resbaló y cayó tras ella, prácticamente a sus pies. Rei se había unido a la carcajada general; agarró la mano que Haruka le ofrecía y se puso en pie.

—Muy elegante —recordaba haberle dicho Haruka—. Veo que los años de clases de baile han valido la pena.

—Oh, vaya, una listilla.

Después de aquello se habían hecho amigas, y siguieron siéndolo cuando Rei le confesó por primera vez que se sentía atraída por otra chica. Años después, cuando Haruka estaba en el college, luchando con sus propios sentimientos, Rei estaba allí. Igual que estuvo allí cuando Nancy la dejó al igual que Lita. Llevaban juntas tanto tiempo que a Haruka le costaba recordar la época en la que Rei no tenía a Lita a su lado.

Habían seguido siendo amigas íntimas a través de los años, y Haruka nunca había dudado en confiar en ellas. Pero el asunto de Michiru... Haruka no se sentía preparada para compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Rei. A la semana siguiente, dos días antes de la primera reunión de profesores, Haruka acudió a su despacho, como cada año. Se preciaba de ser organizada, e hizo planes para tomar notas y comenzar sus dos primeras clases. Su despacho estaba inmaculado: cada libro en su lugar, cada documento recogido. No era capaz de trabajar en medio del caos ni con interrupciones. Las clases de lengua de primer año eran ya muy aburridas para ella, después de diez años, pero las clases de composición y retórica eran más amenas. Le encantaba leer y se pasaba la mañana repasando sus listas de libros, decidiendo cuáles iban a ver en clase ese semestre.

La sobresaltó el ruido de una puerta, que se abrió para cerrarse seguidamente de un portazo. Después se oyeron pasos y a alguien silbando. Frunció el entrecejo, molesta. Los demás miembros del claustro solían ser más silenciosos. Volvió a abrirse una puerta, en el mismo corredor, y por fin se hizo el silencio. Escuchó un momento y después volvió a sus apuntes. De pronto levantó la cabeza al oír música a gran volumen, que resonaba unos despachos más allá. ¿Los Rolling Stones? Cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién demonios está escuchando a los Stones —masculló, masajeándose las cejas y el puente de la nariz. Haruka fue hasta su puerta y se asomó un momento, antes de cerrarla de un portazo. Volvió a sentarse; la música sonaba algo más apagada. Se giró hacia su ordenador e intentó olvidar el ruido y concentrarse. Poco tiempo después, unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Pase —farfulló. Michiru Kaioh asomó la cabeza.

—Tenía que haberlo supuesto —musitó Haruka.

—Oh, no sabía que hubiera nadie aquí. —Michiru se apoyó contra la puerta, con sus largas piernas asomando bajo los pantalones cortos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Intentaba trabajar. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Michiru y los hambrientos ojos de Haruka la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Oh. ¿Te estoy molestando?

—Sí. ¿Cómo eres capaz de trabajar con todo ese jaleo?

—Trabajo mejor con algo de ruido de fondo.

—¡Bueno, pues yo trabajo mejor en silencio absoluto! —exclamó Haruka.

—¿Y quieres que baje el volumen? —preguntó Michiru, sin abandonar ni un momento su habitual sonrisa burlona.

—Quiero que lo apagues —dijo Haruka mordazmente.

—A ver, Haruka, tienes que aprender a transigir. —Michiru se dispuso a irse—. Lo bajaré un punto.

—¡O tres! —gritó Haruka tras ella. Michiru se dio la vuelta y frunció el entrecejo:

—¿Cómo puedes estar trabajando? Serena dijo que llevas diez años dando clases. Tendrías que sabértelo ya.

—¿Acaso crees que enseño las mismas cosas que hace diez años? —preguntó Haruka, a la defensiva.

—¿Es que ha cambiado la lengua? Haruka la ignoró y se volvió hacia el ordenador.

—También doy clases de composición.

—Oh, yo odiaba esas clases —refunfuñó Michiru.

—Bueno, ahora que eres escritora apuesto a que te alegras de haberlas tenido —replicó Haruka.

—No, la verdad es que no —Michiru negó con la cabeza—. Sin embargo, me gustaba la escritura creativa.

—Son prácticamente lo mismo.

—Nada de eso.

Haruka la traspasó con la mirada y Michiru salió, sin abandonar su sonrisa burlona.

—Qué mujer tan exasperante —farfulló, viendo que la puerta quedaba de nuevo abierta. Haruka se frotó la frente, intentando ahuyentar un principio de dolor de cabeza. El teléfono sonó de pronto y la rubia lo miró como si fuese un objeto extraño. Después de la tercera llamada, oyó a Michiru gritar desde el final del corredor:

—¡Coge el maldito teléfono! Haruka así lo hizo y se lo pegó a la oreja, sin perderse la risita guasona al otro lado.

—¿Quiéres que salgamos más tarde a comer? —preguntó Michiru.

—¡No!

—Bueno. Tú te lo pierdes y Colgó, y Haruka se quedó un rato más con el auricular en la oreja, hasta que por fin lo colgó. ¡Aquella mujer iba a volverla loca! A las doce menos diez, Haruka oyó que apagaban la radio y se cerraba una puerta. Alguien empezó a silbar en el pasillo, y luego dejó de hacerlo.

—Hasta luego —gritó Michiru, y después continuó silbando.

—Gracias a Dios. Puede que ahora pueda trabajar un poco.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. El silencio se mofaba de ella y, tras unos pocos minutos más, dejó su lectura inacabada y apagó de golpe el ordenador. Ciertamente, iba a ser un semestre muy largo. Aquella noche recogió su comida japonesa y condujo hasta la casa de Harry, deteniéndose por el camino para comprar una botella de vino. El la recibió con su abrazo habitual, pero a ella le pareció que estaba cansado.

—Hola. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con dulzura.

—Claro. Es sólo que hoy echaba de menos a mi Beth.

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Dos años. Y yo que pensaba que a estas alturas ya estaría acostumbrado —suspiró él.

—Nunca nos acostumbraremos, supongo. —Haruka lo besó en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Ruka. Se apartó de ella, enjugándose una lágrima del rostro.

—Eso huele bien —dijo, con forzada animación.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente. —No estarás pensando en dejarme, ¿no? —quiso saber.

—No, cariño. Todavía no —susurró él. Después le hizo una picara mueca—. Antes tengo que encontrarte a alguien.

—Estoy muy bien así.

—Sólo quiero que tengas quien te cuide.

—No necesito a nadie, Harry —insistió ella, afanándose con la cena.

—Todos necesitamos a alguien, Ruka. —Llevó los platos a la mesa mientras ella traía el vino—. No dejes que esa tonta de Nancy te aparte del amor.

—Nunca te gustó, ¿verdad?

—Me gustaba porque te gustaba a ti. Ahora ya no tiene que gustarme.

—Bueno, Harry, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Estoy feliz.

—¿Seguro, cariño? Ella lo miró y forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

Aquella noche, mientras yacía en la cama esperando que llegase el sueño, comprendió que estaba lejos de ser feliz. Algo faltaba en su vida. Tenía su trabajo, pero, de pronto, eso no era suficiente. Quizás era porque ya no era una jovencita. O porque Harry envejecía. No iba a estar siempre con ella, pensó con tristeza. ¿Y, después, a quién tendría ella? A nadie. Tan sólo a sus amigas, a las que apenas veía. Y la mayor parte de ellas tenían pareja. ¿Por qué a ella le costaba tanto encontrar a alguien? Antes de Nancy no había habido nadie en especial, y habían salido durante varios años antes de que Haruka le permitiese por fin mudarse a su casa. ¡Mira adonde la había llevado eso! De repente se sintió muy vieja.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que perdió la cabeza por la jugadora de baloncesto, su primera chica desde la guapa rubita de la clase de química, o desde su noche con Jill Stanton, la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado. Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia Michiru Kaioh e intentó ahuyentarlos, pero la imagen de la aguamarina persistía en su mente.

Ni siquiera le gustaba aquella mujer. Pero no, aquello no era totalmente cierto. Michiru parecía tener dos caras: una burlona y exasperante, y la otra intensa y apasionada. Haruka había visto las dos. Comprendió que Michiru era un soplo de aire fresco. Sonreía mucho y parecía feliz. Era una de las cosas que la habían atraído de ella.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, riendo y charlando con el equipo contrario y con sus propias compañeras. Aquella noche, mucho más tarde, cuando estaban solas en la intimidad, ya no bromeaba. Era seria y apasionada. Hablaron muy poco aquella noche. En realidad, recordó Haruka, no hablaron en absoluto, o al menos no con palabras. Se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo al reloj, que se aproximaba a la medianoche. No deseaba recordar la noche que había pasado con Michiru Kaioh. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Adam's Ribs, en Michiru hablando con Sherry, en Molly cuando les contó que Michiru tenía montones de novias y que salía muy a menudo. Pensó en las palabras de Deb en la cena de aquella noche, sobre la fama que tenía Michiru de salir con varias mujeres a la vez. Ciertamente, Haruka no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Nancy también tenía fama de inconstante, y se había liado con ella de todas formas. La habían seducido y abandonado. Cuatro años que se habían ido por el desagüe y otros tres sintiendo lástima de sí misma. ¿Adonde se habían ido esos años?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

* * *

><p>La primera reunión general del profesorado tuvo lugar la semana antes de la matrícula, y Haruka estaba nerviosa. No había visto ni hablado con Michiru desde aquel día en su despacho. Rei no había dicho nada sobre sus partidos de softball y Haruka tampoco había preguntado. Ahora la buscó mientras entraba y tomaba asiento. Su mirada recorrió la estancia, distinguiendo caras familiares, sonriendo a los que eran amigos suyos. Avistó a Michiru al otro lado de la sala. Estaba hablando con un par de entrenadores y escuchando atentamente sus respuestas. Su fácil sonrisa aparecía a menudo y se metía de lleno en la conversación, moviendo constantemente las manos. Haruka imaginó que estaría hablando de softball o de otro deporte. Se dio cuenta de que la gente simpatizaba con ella. Tenía buen carácter y se mostraba cordial, ¡y no era nada desagradable de ver! Michiru se apartó un mechon acua de la cara y atrapo a Haruka mirándola, aunque ésta intentó desviar rápidamente la mirada.<p>

¡Maldita sea! El rector abrió la reunión, tal y como hacía siempre, con comentarios favorables sobre el curso anterior y animándolos a conseguir otro exitoso semestre. Anunció las recientes jubilaciones y después presentó a los miembros más nuevos del claustro, y Haruka vio cómo se levantaba Michiru cuando mencionaron su nombre. Vestía un hermoso vestido de verano muy comodo, y no parecía en absoluto fuera de lugar entre los vestidos y los trajes que la rodeaban._ Destaca entre todos_, pensó Haruka, mientras se retorcía dentro de sus pantalones e intentaba estirar los dedos de los pies dentro de sus zapatos. Después de varios discursos interminables, hicieron un descanso para comer, y Serena la cogió del brazo cuando se encaminaba a su despacho.

—Vayamos a Ralph's —sugirió.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente —se disculpó Haruka.

—Tonterías. Quedan dos semanas para las clases y, conociéndote, ya tendrás todo el primer mes planificado. Haruka no pudo evitar reírse. Era cierto. Era aburrida y predecible.

—Está bien. Una comida rápida —aceptó.

—Estupendo. También se lo he propuesto a Michiru Kaioh. Ya sabes que todavía no conoce a mucha gente en Austin. _Cierto_, pensó Haruka. _¡Por ahora, tan sólo a todo el equipo de softball y probablemente a la mitad de las lesbianas de la ciudad!_ Michiru las esperaba en la puerta trasera y saludó a Haruka con una auténtica sonrisa, rápidamente reemplazada por la mueca burlona que Haruka ya conocía. La rubia ignoró ambas cosas. Durante la comida, Haruka se enteró de que Michiru se alojaba en un apartamento no lejos de donde vivía ella, y de que el equipo de softball seguía invicto hasta el momento. Haruka fingió desinterés, pero asimiló cada palabra. Cada vez que aquellos ojos color mar relampagueaban en su dirección apartaba la vista rápidamente, fingiendo interés en las mesas de alrededor. Michiru no se dejó engañar. Aquella tarde, mientras Haruka tomaba notas en su ordenador, Michiru asomó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Trabajo —dijo Haruka, sin mirarla.

—¿Otra vez?

—Siempre.

—Voy al lago Hippie Hollow. ¿Quieres venir?

—De ningún modo —se apresuró a decir.

Lo último que deseaba era nadar desnuda en el lago con Michiru. ¡Ni pensarlo! Michiru se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Se fue sin despedirse y Haruka se quedó escuchando cómo se alejaban sus pisadas por el corredor. Pero lo de nadar sonaba bien. Levantó el auricular, llamó a Harry y se invitó a sí misma a cenar. Nadaron juntos en el lago, después sacaron la lancha y, antes de darse cuenta, Haruka cruzaba por delante de Hippie Hollow, deseando haber tenido unos binoculares.

Buscó a Michiru entre las rocas, y después se sintió estúpida y aceleró para alejarse, sonriendo a su abuelo. El siempre se reía de ella. Decía que cuando ella nadaba en aquel lugar no le gustaba que las lanchas pasasen junto a ella en busca de emociones gratis. Comieron en la terraza, a media luz, mientras contemplaban cómo el sol pintaba de un naranja rosado las aguas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

* * *

><p>El primer día de clases fue una locura, como siempre. La mitad de sus alumnos no tenían todavía sus libros y, cuando empezó a explicar el programa de estudios, vio cómo varios de ellos fruncían el entrecejo y revisaban los horarios para asegurarse de que estaban en el aula correcta. La rutina le daba segundad. Cada año era lo mismo y cada año les encargaba un trabajo el primer día, provocando las protestas de los alumnos. No era una profesora fácil, nunca lo había sido, y estaba orgullosa de ello.<p>

A las doce y media, Michiru asomó la cabeza por el despacho de Haruka.

—¿Ya has comido?

—Sí —mintió Haruka, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la bolsa de patatas fritas sin abrir que había en su escritorio.

—Bueno. Sólo se me ocurrió preguntar. Michiru se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Haruka se preguntó cómo habría sido su primer día y deseó habérselo preguntado. Todos los días de esa semana, exactamente a las doce y media, Michiru se acercaba a preguntarle a Haruka si quería comer con ella. Cada día, Haruka declinaba la invitación.

—Tú comes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó finalmente el viernes.

Haruka sonrió. —Sí. Soltó la pluma y apartó los ejercicios que había estado evaluando. —¿Qué tal ha sido tu primera semana? —preguntó.

Michiru pareció sorprendida ante su pregunta. —Ha sido estupenda. Magnífica, de hecho. Tengo unos cuantos chicos de enorme talento. Muy inquisitivos.

—Muy bien. Se miraron en silencio, y después Michiru le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—Voy a ir por comida japonesa. ¿Seguro que no te apetece?

—No.

—¿No te gustaba lo japones? —preguntó Michiru, alzando una ceja.

—Me encanta —dijo ella.

—¿En serio? —bromeó Michiru.

—Estamos hablando de comida, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, y se marchó.

Haruka se quedó mirando al vacío y sonriendo. Cuando ella volvió a las tres a su despacho, había una pequeña caja sobre su escritorio, con una nota: «Sobras de Teriyaki. Debes de estar muriéndote por comer algo japones a estas horas». Hizo una mueca, enrojeció y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esperando encontrar unos burlones ojos azules en el umbral. No había nadie.

Se comió el pollo teriyaki mientras evaluaba los trabajos, negándose a pensar en la mujer que la había dejado. Haruka fue la última en marcharse, porque era el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo y probablemente era la única que no tenía planes. Se pasó todo el fin de semana con Harry en el lago, y él estaba encantado de que se quedase también a dormir. El sábado preparó un opíparo desayuno y se lo comieron tomándose su tiempo, mientras miraban el lago lleno de lanchas y de personas que practicaban esquí acuático. El domingo se levantaron antes del amanecer y bajaron a pescar al embarcadero. Dos desafortunadas percas se ofrecieron como desayuno y volvieron a la casa cuando la mañana todavía estaba fresca. Bebieron un café en la terraza, escuchando cómo cobraba vida el lago.

A la semana siguiente, Michiru volvió a asomarse para invitarla a comer. Haruka siempre rehusaba, pero había empezado a esperar que se lo pidiese. Descubrió que, si llegaban las doce y media y no aparecía, no conseguía hacer nada hasta oír sus pasos tras la puerta, y entonces cogía rápidamente una pluma y fingía trabajar. Estaba medio decidida a aceptar alguna vez, pero cada día rechazaba la propuesta. No le haría ningún bien estar a solas con Michiru Kaioh.

El viernes siguiente Michiru pasó por allí. No la invitó a comer. La invitó a cenar.

—No. Tengo planes —dijo Haruka.

Era cierto. Serena y Darien la habían invitado a comer unos filetes.

—Oh. ¿Alguien especial?

—De hecho, sí —dijo Haruka; No era mentira.

Michiru le clavó los ojos durante un largo instante y Haruka sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Michiru.

—Eso no es cosa tuya —dijo rápidamente Haruka. Que piense lo que quiera.

—¿Un ligue?

—Tal vez. —Haruka fue consciente de que su voz era insegura.

—Pues qué suerte —dijo Michiru—. Entonces supongo que te veré la semana próxima.

Haruka asintió y Michiru se fue, silbando por el corredor.

Su última clase acabó a las tres y se apresuró para irse a casa. Deseaba relajarse en el río antes de que llegasen a casa los vecinos. Se enfundó rápidamente un bañador y se llevó la cerveza al agua. Se dejó flotar perezosamente, hundida en su neumático y rozando con los dedos de los pies el agua fresca. A principios de septiembre, la corriente fluía a paso de caracol. Pronto haría demasiado frío para meterse, pero la temperatura de esos días todavía superaba los 30 grados.

En pocas semanas entraría el primer frente frío, trayendo una promesa de otoño, con sus temperaturas mucho más agradables. Para ir a casa de Serena se puso vaqueros, e inmediatamente deseó haber llevado unos pantalones cortos. Tiró del cuello de la blusa, sintiendo cómo se escurría el sudor.

Al girar hacia la entrada de la casa, pisó de golpe el freno y se quedó mirando el Explorer de Michiru, sin creer lo que veía. _¡Maldita sea! _Dejó pasar varios segundos allí sentada, con el motor encendido, abrumada por la indecisión. Siempre podía marcharse y llamarles para dar alguna excusa, pero Serena nunca se lo perdonaría. Salió y cerró de un portazo, resignándose a las consecuencias. Era culpa suya. Era ella la que había hecho creer a Michiru que tenía una cita esa noche.

_¡Maldito lío!_ Llamó al timbre y entró. Estaban en el patio y pudo verlos a los tres, sentados en tumbonas de jardín, con el carbón ya encendido. Serena la saludó con la mano a través del cristal y Haruka forzó una sonrisa, negándose a mirar los burlones ojos de Michiru Kaioh.

—¿Qué tal estás, Haruka? —le preguntó Darien, ofreciéndole ya una cerveza.

—Muy bien, Darien. Gracias —respondió, tomando la botella.

—Hola —dijo Michiru educadamente, y Haruka le dedicó una breve sonrisa, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Hola dijo la rubia.

—Haruka!; hablo Serena —Michiru me estaba diciendo que ella y tú todavía no han salido juntas. Estoy sorprendida. Ambas son solteras y más o menos de la misma edad. ¿Por qué no has llevado a Michiru a conocer la ciudad? Sabes que todavía no conoce a mucha gente en Austin.

Haruka miró a Serena en silencio. ¿Era aquél su modo de decirle a Haruka que sabía que Michiru también era lesbiana? No, Serena no tenía ni idea, ni sobre Michiru ni tampoco respecto a ella misma. Después volvió lentamente la vista hacia Michiru.

—Pensé que ya conocías a bastante gente aquí, con lo del softball y todo eso.

—No, en realidad no. A nadie en especial. — Michiru tenía un destello de diversión en la mirada. Haruka renegó en voz baja. ¡Maldita mentirosa! ¿Es que nunca aprendería?

—Ya veo. Bueno, no estoy segura de que tengamos los mismos gustos —dijo vagamente.

Serena parecía perpleja ante la conversación que estaban manteniendo y miraba alternativamente a una y a la otra.

—Puede que no —dijo Michiru—. ¿Te gusta el softball?

—Oh, por supuesto que le gusta. Tiene amigas que juegan en la liga local —informó Serena, y Haruka le clavó la mirada.

—¿En serio? ¿Quiénes son? Puede que las conozca —dijo Michiru inocentemente.

—Lo dudo. —Haruka se bebió la cerveza de un trago. ¿Por qué aquella mujer la hacía beber así? Michiru sonrió y Haruka se puso en pie para ir a buscar otra cerveza a la nevera. ¿Cómo hacía para meterse en aquellos berenjenales?

Serena entró a buscar salsa y patatas fritas, mientras Darien se alejaba para comprobar el carbón. Haruka miró hacia el jardín, ignorando a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Michiru.

—Muy bien —dijo Haruka secamente.

—Sí, ésta es una velada muy especial. —Michiru hizo una mueca. Haruka la ignoró.

—Lo siento si te he estropeado la noche —dijo Michiru con delicadeza. Haruka la miró, sorprendida ante su tono sincero.

—No debería haberme burlado así de ti.

—No, no deberías —convino Haruka.

De pronto, Michiru se inclinó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Piensas mucho en aquella noche? —quiso saber.

Haruka tomó aliento pero no desvió la mirada. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, temerosa de responder.

—¿Por qué mientes?

—Pienso en aquella noche, pero no con placer —respondió.

—¿No? Fue muy placentera, por lo que yo recuerdo —dijo Michiru con delicadeza—Todavía puedo notar el sabor de tus labios, de tu piel, de tus manos en mi; todavía recuerdo tu suavidad cuando yo...

—No sigas, por favor —suplicó Haruka.

Tensó la mandíbula y se obligó a apartar la vista de aquellos profundos ojos azules. El regreso de Darien la salvó de tener que contestar, y Michiru volvió a recostarse en su silla, con los ojos todavía clavados en la rubia.

Después de la cena salieron al patio, cada uno con un vaso de vino en la mano. Haruka esperaba que Michiru fuese la primera en marcharse para no tener que acompañarla, con lo que se quedarían las dos a solas, pero no lo hizo. Charlaron sobre las primeras semanas de clase y Haruka se preguntó si Darien no se aburriría de tanto hablar sobre el college. Escuchó con interés los comentarios de Michiru sobre sus alumnos y su estilo de enseñanza, tan diferente al de Haruka. Se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que ella debía de ser comparada con Michiru. Tenían en común varios alumnos y se preguntó si harían comparaciones entre ambas.

Por fin fue hora de marchar y salieron juntas, tras despedirse en el interior de la casa de Serena y Darien. Haruka se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su auto, pero Michiru la siguió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así? —quiso saber Michiru.

—No sé lo que quieres decir —dijo Haruka, mientras abría su automóvil.

—Hablo de fingir que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotras. Haruka se volvió hacia ella.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga —dijo en voz baja—. He intentado borrarlo de mi mente, pero tú apareces aquí y me lo echas diariamente en cara. Quiero olvidarlo. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

—Bueno, pero yo no puedo olvidarlo —confesó Michiru— No quiero olvidarlo, la aguamarina se acercó un poco más y la rubia retrocedió un paso.

—Algo ocurrió aquella noche, Haruka.

—No.

—Sí que ocurrió.

Haruka suspiró. —Aquella noche sólo demostró una cosa: que sufrí una locura transitoria.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque aquella no era yo —admitió Haruka—. Yo no hago esas cosas con alguien como tú.

Inmediatamente deseó retirar lo que había dicho. Vio un destello de dolor en el rostro de Michiru, que ésta enmascaró de inmediato sonriendo burlonamente a Haruka.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Tan mala soy?

—Me han contado..., bueno, que sales con muchas mujeres al mismo tiempo. —Haruka se sintió molesta—. Y odio pensar que sólo soy una más en una larga lista de probablemente cientos de mujeres.

—¿Cientos? ¿Es eso lo que crees?

Haruka no contestó.

—Bueno, no me extraña que no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo. Soy una aventurera con una terrible reputación —dijo calmadamente.

Haruka se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

—No quería decir...

—Sí querías. Lo siento, Haruka. —Michiru empezó a alejarse—. Te dejaré en paz. Dejaré que lo olvides todo. Te permitiré alegar locura transitoria. Subió a su Explorer y se alejó de allí; Haruka se quedó sentada en su auto durante un buen rato antes de marcharse. Había herido a Michiru. Había estado intentando convencerse todo ese tiempo de que Michiru no tenía sentimientos, pero sí los tenía, igual que ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Gracias por los que leen...dos capitulos en un dia...me inspiran.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

No vio a Michiru en toda la semana que siguió y, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, la echó de menos. Se sorprendió deseando que la aguamarina asomase la cabeza por la puerta a la hora de comer para pedirle que saliesen, cuando ambas sabían que ella no iba a aceptar. Pero no apareció. Haruka la vio un día por el corredor, lejos de ella, con los brazos llenos de libros. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero en el último momento no lo hizo. Era mejor así.

Rei la llamó y la invitó al partido de softball de esa semana. La rubia pensó en ir, pero declinó la oferta. En lugar de ir se pasó otra noche sola, viendo una película sin interés en la televisión y deseando haber ido al estúpido partido. No podía seguir evitando a sus amigas por miedo de ver a Michiru.

A la semana siguiente, cuando Rei volvió a llamar, Haruka aceptó. No había vuelto a hablar con Michiru desde la cena ofrecida por Serena y tan sólo la había visto una vez. Estaba sopesando si preguntarle o no a la decana si Michiru seguía dando clases allí, pero sabía que eso tan sólo provocaría sus preguntas.

La noche de septiembre era fresca y agradable Haruka conducía con el techo solar abierto, y las estrellas titilaban sobre su cabeza mientras conducía por la autovía, negando la expectación que sentía. No tenía relación con el hecho de que iba a ver a la bella mujer, insistió. Se encaminó al campo con su silla plegable y se apretujó junto a Rei y Lita.

—Hace siglos que no te veo —se quejó Lita— ¿Por qué no salimos algún día a cenar?

—Por mí de acuerdo —aceptó Haruka.

Por una vez había llegado temprano. Las jugadoras todavía estaban calentando y localizó rápidamente a Michiru, que se pasaba la pelota con Kay. Sonreía y charlaba con Sharon, que estaba junto a ella, y Haruka sintió que se le contraía el estómago.

El pantalón de Michiru caía flojo hasta sus muslos y Haruka recordó vividamente su aspecto sin pantalones, lo esbeltos y suaves que eran sus mulos. Cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro.

—Podemos probar en el mexicano que hay cerca de tu casa —sugirió Rei.

—¿El Palacios Cafe? He estado allí con Harry. Es muy bueno —dijo Haruka.

—¿Qué tal un día de la semana que viene?

—Muy bien; de acuerdo.

Las jugadoras se colocaron en sus puestos. Michiru corrió hacia la tercera base, ignorando que Haruka estaba sentada en esa zona. Alisó la tierra que había alrededor de la almohadilla, ahuecó su guante y le lanzó un grito de ánimo a Sharon, que estaba sobre el montículo. Haruka se sintió transportada a aquel día de principios de junio, aquel caluroso verano en el que vio a Michiru por vez primera. La atracción que sintió entonces no era nada comparada con la que ahora sentía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Michiru. La seguía en todo momento, mientras enviaba una bola baja y la lanzaba con su largo brazo a la primera base, lejos del alcance de la corredora.

En su primera actuación, Michiru envió una bola limpia al medio y después corrió hasta la segunda base, mientras la centrocampista capturaba la pelota. LA rubia contempló cómo las largas piernas de la aguamarina la llevaban grácilmente hasta la almohadilla. Finalmente apartó la vista, incómoda. La gente podía empezar a darse cuenta de sus miradas.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí, por favor. Olvidé traer alguna.

—Tenemos de sobra —dijo ella, alargándole una con ojos escrutadores. Haruka se puso en pie y aplaudió junto con las demás cuando Michiru envió sobre la cabeza de la centrocampista una bola alta y larga, que rodó hasta la valla.

Michiru corrió alrededor de la tercera base y siguió a Kay hasta la plataforma; sólo entonces vio a Haruka. Se detuvo, y sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante, antes de que Michiru apartase la vista y chocase palmas con sus compañeras de equipo. Ganaron con facilidad. Haruka se había preguntado muchas cosas sobre Michiru, pero su edad no era una de ellas.

Ahora, mientras la contemplaba, intentó adivinarla. Estaba en muy buena forma, lo que podía llevar a engaño. ¿Tendría ya treinta? Siguió preguntándoselo mientras los espectadores se mezclaban con las jugadoras, después del partido. Los dos equipos siguientes se adueñaron del campo y los seguidores sacaron sus sillas y las apoyaron contra un árbol, mientras bebían cerveza y comentaban el partido.

Michiru no acudió a hablar con ella y Haruka se sintió dolida. Pero ¿quién podría culparla? Haruka charló con Kay y Deb mientras miraba disimuladamente a Michiru, que hablaba con Rei y Lita.

Debo ir hasta allí, pensó. Se disculpó con Kay y se dirigió hacia ellas. Michiru la miró pero no sonrió, ni siquiera para devolver la sonrisa de Haruka.

—Has jugado muy bien —dijo.

—Gracias —respondió Michiru, mientras cogía la cerveza que Rei le ofrecía.

—Sólo un home round esta noche, Kaioh; no entiendo que paso —bromeó Rei.

Michiru sonrió brevemente y se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa. Sharon se acercó y Rei y Lita se volvieron hacia ella, dejando a Michiru y a Haruka aparte.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Haruka de repente.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Michiru.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no lo sé.

Michiru se inclinó hacia ella e hizo una mueca. —No te preocupes. No eres una asaltacunas.

Haruka se ruborizó y apartó la vista. —No lo preguntaba por eso —murmuró.

—¿No? Pensé que necesitabas otra razón para odiarte a ti misma.

—No; tengo de sobra, gracias -—dijo sin poder detenerse.

Esperaba que Mihciru le diese una pronta réplica, pero en vez de eso le ofreció su habitual sonrisa burlona.

—Tengo treinta y tres. Soy lo bastante mayor como para saber lo que me hago —dijo, dando media vuelta.

Haruka la vio alejarse. Llevaba el bate y el guante en una mano y la cerveza en la otra.

—¿Por qué se va tan pronto? —preguntó Sharon. Haruka se limitó a encogerse de hombros, siguiendo con la mirada la solitaria figura hasta el aparcamiento. Un automóvil se detuvo a su lado y Michiru se inclinó a hablar con la conductora por la ventanilla abierta. Haruka vio cómo daba la vuelta al coche y entraba en él. Cuando el auto giró, Haruka reconoció a Molly, la amiga de Deb, y su corazón se encogió dolorosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Definitivamente no puedo evitar actualizar rapido.- XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Septiembre avanzaba a paso de tortuga, al menos para Haruka. Aquel semestre, sus clases parecían una condena; su habitual gusto por la enseñanza parecía haber desaparecido. Se sorprendió a sí misma actuando por inercia. Tenía que parar y darse una patadita mental de vez en cuando. Trabajaba hasta muy tarde, era organizada hasta el punto de llegar al absurdo..., seguía siendo gris y aburrida. Predecible. Oh, sí, había salido a cenar con Rei y Lita, e incluso había acudido a otro partido de softball, pero Michiru y ella no habían hablado. Sus ojos se cruzaron una vez, cuando la aguamarina iba hacia la plataforma para batear, pero eso había sido todo.

Era suficiente, en realidad. Aquella única mirada había hecho que el corazón de Haruka saltara en su pecho y la hizo recordar cada detalle de su noche de amor. La imagen de ambas yaciendo juntas y desnudas sobre su lecho relampagueó frente a sus ojos como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. El último sábado de aquel mes Haruka estaba sentada en el porche, leyendo y sorbiendo té helado, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Pensó si dejar que respondiese el contestador, pero acabó entrando a toda prisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Era Rei.

—Leyendo.

—¿No te cansas nunca de eso? _Predecible. Aburrida. Sí, estaba cansada de eso._

—Me gusta —explicó.

—Es lo único que haces.

—No es cierto.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, está bien. Esta noche puedes salir con nosotras.

—¿Salir? ¿Adonde?

—Al bar Lakers. Va todo el equipo. Es el cumpleaños de Sharon. Algunas van a salir primero a comer, creo, pero Lita y yo nos encontraremos con ellas allí. Te recogeremos a las ocho —informó

—No, no voy a ir al bar, ya sabes que no...

—«... Me gusta salir durante el semestre» —la imitó Rei —. Lo sé. Pero ¿no puedes romper tus reglas por una vez? Es una fiesta de cumpleaños —rogó.

Haruka pensó en la perspectiva de pasar otra noche del sábado sola o con Harry, quien ya empezaba a preguntarse por qué siempre pasaba el tiempo con él, y decidió romper sus propias reglas. Podía ser divertido. Se negó a considerar siquiera la idea de que salía porque esperaba que MIchiru estuviese allí.

—Bueno. Pero llevaré mi propio coche.

—Estupendo. Pásate por casa y después puedes seguirnos.

Haruka se vistió con esmero aquella noche, aunque se negaba en redondo a pensar que hubiese algún motivo en particular que lo explicase. Planchó unos pantalones de algodón hasta que quedaron como nuevos y después se puso una blusa de color verde pálido, muy suelta. Se roció ligeramente de perfume, evitando en todo momento mirarse a los ojos en el espejo, por temor a ver su expectación.

Era una noche agradablemente fresca y eso la puso de mejor humor. Parecía que ya se habían acabado los abrasadores días de verano. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que abriesen.

—Es estupendo que vengas con nosotras, Haruka.

Lita la invitó a pasar y Rei le ofreció un vaso de vino.

—Justamente íbamos a sentarnos un minuto en el patio —explicó. Se sentaron en unas sillas plegables y se tomaron una copa de vino, a pequeños sorbos, mientras se ponían al día sobre sus respectivas vidas.

—Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a venir —dijo Rei.

—Me apeteció una noche fuera —dijo, a la defensiva. Haruka se preguntó hasta qué punto sospechaban que había algo entre Michiru y ella. Debería habérselo contado, pero, francamente, se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

—¿Puedes creer que Sharon sólo tiene treinta años? —preguntó Rei. Haruka hizo una mueca y apretó cariñosamente el brazo de Lita.

—Hablando de cumpleaños, creo que el tuyo está a la vuelta de la esquina —bromeó Haruka.

—Faltan dos semanas. Y Rei amenaza con dar una fiesta —rezongó—. Como si yo quisiera que todo el mundo se entere de que tengo cuarenta años.

—¿Quién no sabe que vas a cumplir cuarenta? —preguntó Haruka con malicia—. Yo creo que la fiesta es una gran idea.

—No será nada exagerado, cariño —le aseguró Rei—. Tan solo un puñado de amigas.

Salieron hacia el bar antes de las nueve y no se lo encontraron muy lleno de gente. Deb ya estaba allí, al igual que Sharon y Mattie, que se hallaban sentadas y charlando en voz baja. Habían unido dos mesas y tenían suficientes sillas para doce personas. Haruka se agarró del brazo de Rei y le susurró:

—¿Están saliendo juntas Sharon y Mattie?

—Creemos que sí, pero no han dicho nada y nosotras no hemos preguntado.

—Hacen una bonita pareja. –Replico Haruka

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sharon! —dijeron a coro al acercarse.

—Gracias.

—¿Por fin cumples treinta?

—¿Por fin?

—Sí. Oficialmente, ahora ya formas parte de la gente mayor —dijo Rei.

—No estoy segura de que eso me guste —replicó Sharon, con una simpática carcajada.

—Eh, es que no tienes elección. Los años se limitan a seguir pasando —dijo Lita.

Los ojos de Haruka recorrieron la sala y la pista de baile, y ni siquiera fingió que no estuviese buscando a Michiru. Al parecer todavía no había llegado. Se calmó un poco. Fue hacia la barra y pidió bebidas para Rei, Lita y ella misma, y después se sentó muy recta, intentando no mirar hacia la puerta. Cuando Deb la invitó a bailar, Haruka intentó que no se notase demasiado su sorpresa. Deb y ella nunca habían bailado juntas.

—Hace un montón de tiempo que no vienes a los partidos —le reprochó Deb. Haruka intentó apartarse de su cuerpo, demasiado próximo.

-—He estado muy ocupada en el college —replicó. Y era cierto en su mayor parte.

—Quizá puedas permitirte salir una noche, la semana que viene. Iremos a ver una película o algo así —sugirió Deb.

—Muy bien. Llámame —convino Haruka, aunque ya empezaba a pensar en alguna excusa. Por algún motivo no le apetecía salir con Deb. La desastrosa cena que habían compartido a principios de verano había sido suficiente para convencer a Haruka de que Deb y ella se habían distanciado demasiado en los últimos siete años. Deb asintió y volvió a aproximarse más a Haruka. Bailaba bien, pero la rubia no pudo evitar compararla con Michiru. Aunque no era culpa suya, Deb no estaba a la altura. A Haruka la agobiaba que se pegara tanto a ella. No sentía el delicioso hormigueo que notaba cuando la tocaba Michiru. Su corazón no latía desbocado, sino que mantenía un ritmo uniforme.

—Deberíamos bailar más a menudo —dijo Deb.

—Creo que no habíamos bailado nunca, antes de hoy —le recordó Haruka. Deb la apretó todavía más contra ella y los pechos de Haruka se aplastaron contra los suyos, mucho más grandes. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no despegarse bruscamente.

—Es estupendo tenerte entre mis brazos —susurró dulcemente Deb, y Haruka se convenció de que había entendido mal. Esperaba haber entendido mal.

La canción llegó a su fin, afortunadamente, y evitó que Haruka tuviese que responder. Deb volvió a llevarla hasta la mesa, sujetándola todavía, hasta que Haruka se soltó educadamente. De pronto, se sintió ahogada por un súbito nerviosismo; el estómago se le encogió y el pulso se desbocó. Supo instintivamente que Michiru estaba allí, muy cerca, y maldijo la reacción de su cuerpo. Todavía de pie, miró a su alrededor y la localizó que venía de la barra con una bebida. Estaba preciosa, con unos pantalones que delineaban su hermosa figura y una blusa de color azul oscuro. Haruka se dio cuenta de que había clavado los ojos en ella. Michiru se detuvo y alzó la vista, como si supiese que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron, cruzando la concurrida sala. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, y Haruka se estremeció cuando los ojos de Michiru bajaron un instante hasta sus labios. Después sonrió. Le dedicó aquella sonrisa sincera que Haruka no había visto en una eternidad.

Michiru se acercó a la mesa y Haruka se sentó, con las rodillas vacilantes; al coger su bebida le temblaban los dedos. No era justo, pensó de nuevo. Michiru sólo era una mujer más. Una mujer muy atractiva, para ser sincera, pero eso no justificaba que su cuerpo se volviese de gelatina con sólo verla. No es más que una aventurera, se recordó a sí misma. Otra Nancy. Y se negó a contemplar, ni siquiera un segundo, la posibilidad de que Michiru fuera diferente.

No hablaron, pero cada vez que Haruka alzaba la vista encontraba los ojos de Michiru clavados en ella. Haruka bailó de nuevo con Deb y, al volver, Michiru la miró interrogante, con las cejas alzadas. Pero a ella, Deb sólo le interesaba como amiga, y esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo para sentir otra cosa. Y sin embargo, la forma en que bailaba Deb, la forma en que la abrazaba, todo le hacía pensar que, de pronto, Deb había empezado a sentir una atracción hacia ella... y que estaba actuando en consecuencia.

Pero aquello nunca significaría nada para Haruka. Deb no afectaba para nada a su libido. En cambio... ¡No, no iba a permitirse a sí misma volver a pensarlo! Haruka estaba completamente segura de que rehusaría si Michiru la invitaba a bailar, pero cuando ésta no lo hizo se sorprendió. No quería herir sus sentimientos al negarse, por lo que agradeció no tener que hacerlo. Michiru no se lo pidió, ni una vez. En lugar de eso, bailó con casi todas las de la mesa, prestando una atención especial a Molly, que estaba sentada a su lado. Haruka, sentada al otro lado de la mesa, tuvo que contemplar cómo hablaban en voz baja y se reían, como si fuesen buenas amigas. O algo más.

No quería ni pensar en ese algo más... Más tarde, cuando empezó a sonar una lenta balada, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a los de Michiru. Era la misma canción que habían bailado en junio, y los ojos de la aguamarina escrutaron los suyos durante una eternidad.

—Baila conmigo, por favor —le rogó Michiru en voz baja.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, pero Michiru estaba ya de pie, con la mano extendida. Haruka se levantó, con las piernas temblando, y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía; sus dedos helados rodearon la cálida mano de la chica mas pequeña. Haruka se dejó envolver por sus brazos con una soltura que la sorprendió a ella misma, y Michiru la abrazó suavemente.

Haruka descansó la mano sobre la cintura de Kelly. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ambas se movían por la pista; sus piernas se rozaban al bailar. Haruka apartó a un lado todo pensamiento cuando Michiru se pegó a ella. Exhaló el aire lentamente, intentando en vano calmar su desbocado corazón. La canción acabó, demasiado pronto, y se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo Michiru, sin rastro de burla.

—De nada —contestó también ella en un susurro.

Se sentaron a la mesa y volvieron a ignorarse; ambas fingieron interesarse por la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor. Pocas canciones más tarde, Michiru volvió a pedirle que bailase con ella, y esta vez Haruka no intentó resistirse. Era inútil, en realidad. Su cuerpo decidía por sí mismo. No podía contener el deseo que crecía dentro de ella. Haruka se dejó envolver por los brazos de Michiru. Esta se pegó mucho más a ella que la vez anterior. Haruka deslizó la mano por el hombro de Michiru y le apartó el pelo.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. No había burla ni diversión allí, tan sólo una chispa de deseo que Haruka estaba segura de que Michiru trataba de esconder. Haruka apartó la vista, intentando velar su propio deseo. La cálida mano de Michiru bajó un poco más por su espalda, apretando más a Haruka hacia sí, de modo que sus pechos se rozaron. La rubia sintió que el calor inundaba su cuerpo y supo que había perdido el control. Bailaban muy lentamente; sus píes apenas seguían el ritmo de la música, pero no le importaba. Con las mejillas pegadas la una a la otra, aspiró profundamente, notando la dulce fragancia de esa mujer, la fragancia que recordaba, la fragancia del verano. Cuando acabó la canción, la acua chica no la soltó de inmediato y la rubia la mantuvo junto a sí durante incontables segundos. Estaba ardiendo y ya no le importaba que las estuvieran mirando. Sintió los labios de Michiru rozando su oreja y exhaló profundamente, sin ser consciente de haber estado conteniendo la respiración, Michiru la tomó de la mano mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa; su pulgar acariciaba suavemente la palma de Haruka. Aunque ella sabía que debía soltarse, no podía hacerlo.

Había estado anhelando aquellos sentimientos que Michiru despertaba en ella. No quería repetir aquella noche de junio, pero no podía negarse a sí misma aquel pequeño placer que ella le ofrecía. Cuando Rei y ella fueron al baño, Haruka no quiso enfrentarse a su inquisitiva mirada.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí —-dijo, pasándose nerviosamente la mano por el pelo y evitando mirarse en el espejo. Se detuvieron en la barra para pedir otra ronda y después se unieron a las demás. La barra estaba llena de gente, al igual que su mesa. El humo ascendía, formando una ligera nube contra el techo; todas charlaban y reían a carcajadas; ella se sentó y bebió a pequeños sorbos su copa, siguiendo con la mirada a Michiru, que se llevaba a Molly a la pista de baile. Haruka recordó que se habían marchado juntas después del partido de softball. Supuso que Molly debía de haber ido a todos los partidos. Era joven y atractiva,

y no tenía pareja. Michiru también bailó muy pegada con ella. La punzada de celos que sintió era tan inesperada que la alarmó. Dios, ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para estar celosa. Ella y Michiru no eran nada la una para la otra. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar celosa? Pero, mientras las miraba, sus sentimientos eran innegables. ¿Sentiría Molly lo mismo que había sentido ella cuando Michiru la abrazaba tan estrechamente? ¿Cuando aquellas cálidas manos le acariciaban la espalda? ¿Estaban saliendo? Haruka apartó la vista de ellas y se tragó sus celos. Se sentía muy sola.

Más tarde, la voz del DJ sonó muy suave por los altavoces:

—Para todas las enamoradas, vamos a oscurecer esto un poco y a poner unas lentas. Sonaron gritos de aprobación y las luces se atenuaron.—Aquí tienen tres temas muy lentos para bailar despacito.

La pista de baile se oscureció y Rei tomó la mano de Lita y tiró de ella.

—Vamos a bailar, cariño —dijo.

Sharon y Mattie hicieron lo mismo, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas de su mesa. Michiru no invitó a Molly, afortunadamente. ella salió a la pista con alguien a la que Haruka no conocía.

Haruka bajó entonces la vista, temerosa de que Deb la sacase a bailar, pero otra chica la reclamó. Soltó lentamente el aire. No era con Deb con quien quería bailar. Michiru y Haruka quedaron solas en la mesa. La rubia alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Ésta sonrió dulcemente y Haruka respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Vamos —susurró Michiru.

—No sé... —dudó Haruka.

—Vamos —repitió Michiru, buscando su mano, y Haruka supo que no tenía sentido resistirse.

Michiru la condujo hasta la oscura pista, ahora muy llena de gente, y se apretujaron entre las demás parejas. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver bien, lo que Haruka agradeció. No quería ver los ojos de Michiru, no quería que ella viese lo que los suyos podían revelar. Pero no tuvo dudas al acercarse a sus brazos, que la esperaban. Haruka le rodeó la espalda, abrazándola estrechamente, mientras sentía la cálida mano de Michiru quemándole la piel, abrasándole la espalda. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, se acariciaron, sus piernas se tocaban, sus muslos se rozaban, sus caderas luchaban por unirse. Sus pechos estaban pegados. Haruka cerró con fuerza los ojos, sin querer recordar lo que se sentía al yacer desnuda junto a esa mujer, al hacer el amor con ella; pero sí lo recordaba. Recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, lo suave que era, lo esbelto y delicado que era, lo cálido que era. Recordaba los labios de Michiru sobre ella, su lengua sobre ella, y se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Haruka tan sólo quería volver a ser abrazada y acariciada así de nuevo, sentir su piel una vez más. Michiru llevó su mano izquierda hacia su propio cuerpo y bailó así, acunando la mano de Haruka contra su pecho. La otra mano de la rubia tenía vida propia y sus dedos se deslizaban por el pelo de la aguamarina, junto a su cuello. Apenas se movían, empujadas por otras parejas que parecían tener más prisas. Continuaron con su lento ritmo alrededor de la pista, saboreando ambas aquel breve e inesperado momento de intimidad. Cuando acabó la primera canción y fue desvaneciéndose para dar paso a la segunda, no dejaron de bailar ni un instante. Michiru soltó la mano de Haruka y deslizó ambos brazos a su alrededor, fundiendo el cuerpo de ella dentro del suyo, acariciando su espalda, ahora con ambas manos. La mano de la rubia, ahora liberada, se deslizó lentamente por el hombro de Michiru hacia arriba, hasta tocar su rostro, dibujando levemente con los dedos la mejilla. Su pulgar rozaba los labios de Michiru. ¡Oh, cómo ansiaba besar aquellos labios! No dijeron nada. Ni una palabra. ella sabía que, si lo hubieran hecho, no habría sido capaz de resistirse.

Hubiese recordado a Sherry, la hermosa rubia. Hubiese recordado lo que Christy había dicho sobre la lista de novias de Michiru. Hubiese recordado las advertencias de Deb. Hubiese pensado en Molly. Pero no hablaron. No había necesidad. Sus cuerpos hablaban por ellas. Cuando Michiru volvió la cabeza, Haruka estaba aguardando, y sus labios se encontraron, suavemente, dulcemente, y Haruka se abrió a ella, aceptando su lengua, yendo a su encuentro con la suya. ¡Cuánto deseaba a aquella mujer! Michiru la apartó de las demás parejas y Haruka notó la pared tras ella. Se lanzó a ciegas hacia Michiru. Ambas tomaron lo que necesitaban, lo que ambas deseaban, contra la misma pared de la otra vez. El deseo contenido, ahora liberado, se desató .como una tormenta entre ellas. Habían estado hambrientas todos aquellos meses y ahora podían darse un festín. Haruka olvidó al resto de la sala. Tan sólo estaban las dos, mientras sus labios se besaban con ansia. La tercera canción empezó suavemente, y Michiru introdujo las manos entre sus dos cuerpos para acariciarle los pechos; su espalda ocultaba a Haruka de la vista de las demás parejas. La rubia gritó, y la boca de Michiru estaba allí, cubriendo la suya, mientras sus dedos recorrían los erectos pezones a través de la camisa. Las manos de Haruka, en ambos lados del rostro de Michiru, la atrajeron hacia sí. Su boca no conseguía saciarse de Michiru. Sus besos eran ardientes, húmedos y profundos. Sus propias manos descendieron, ansiosas por tocar a Michiru, y envolvieron sus pechos, formando una copa.

—¿Recuerdas? —quiso saber Michiru—. ¿Recuerdas lo que sentías cuando te tocaba? ¿Cuando estaba dentro de ti? Haruka gimió y se apretó fuertemente contra ella. Sus piernas se abrieron. Michiru presionó su muslo contra ella y la hizo gritar de nuevo. —Recuerdo tus manos sobre mí —susurró Michiru—. Recuerdo tu boca sobre mí, tu lengua dentro de mí.

Haruka se sintió como drogada y su cuerpo se tensó para tocar a Michiru a través de la blusa, mientras su boca se abría ante la insistente lengua de Michiru.

—¿Tú recuerdas cada detalle de aquella noche? —quiso saber Michiru.

—Sí, sabes que sí —susurró Haruka mientras la besaba. Desorientada y confusa, sintió que Michiru la llevaba de nuevo hacia la pista de baile. No estaba preparada. No había tenido bastante de los dulces besos de Michiru, pero segundos más tarde la canción acabó y encendieron las luces. Estaba asombrada ante el deseo que vio en los ojos de la chica mas pequeña, segura de que los suyos revelaban otro tanto. Se sintió cautivada por aquellos ojos. No podía apartar la vista y lamentaba que se hubiesen acabado las canciones lentas.

Las demás parejas abandonaron la pista y pronto se separaron, con la mirada todavía clavada la una en la otra.

—Sabes que te deseo —dijo Michiru sin rodeos.

—Sí.

—Tú también me deseas —sentenció.

—Sí —admitió Haruka—. Pero no puedo.

—Eres una mujer muy testaruda.

—Lo siento —musitó Haruka.

Michiru se limitó a asentir, y volvieron hacia su mesa, con las manos todavía enlazadas. Haruka se sorprendió cuando poco después Michiru se puso en pie y dijo que se marchaba. Haruka esperaba, como mínimo, bailar con ella una vez más. Se despidió de todo el mundo y les dijo que las vería a la semana siguiente, en el partido.

Después de desearle a Sharon que pasase una maravillosa noche de cumpleaños, le dedicó un exagerado guiño a Mattie. Después miró por un segundo a Haruka y le sonrió brevemente.

—Te veré en la facultad —dijo, y se marchó.

Para Haruka, toda la alegría de la velada se fue con ella. Sólo se quedó un rato más; bailó con Deb otra vez, aunque de mala gana, y se sintió asfixiada cuando la apretó tanto contra ella. No quería preguntarse por qué no sentía nada al tocar a Deb, por qué su contacto no hacía aflorar los mismos sentimientos que le provocaba Michiru.

Condujo hacia su casa con el techo solar abierto y la ventanilla baja, dejando que la fresca brisa le acariciase el rostro. Conducía lentamente por las calles desiertas, sin prisas por llegar hasta su solitario hogar. Aquella noche, después de la ducha, se acurrucó desnuda en la cama y tan sólo entonces se permitió pensar en Michiru. Esperaba sentir vergüenza y culpa, pero no fue así. Ambas habían hecho lo que deseaban hacer, y hubiesen deseado más todavía. Sin embargo, agradecía que Michiru no la hubiera presionado. Si hubiese insistido, habrían salido juntas y se habrían dirigido allí, a su lecho; habría estado de acuerdo, sin dudarlo, y por la mañana se habría sentido despreciable.

Eso no era lo que necesitaba. Michiru no era para ella, a pesar de lo que proclamaba su cuerpo. La atracción entre ambas era real, pero eso era todo lo que había, todo lo que podía haber. Haruka sabía que nunca sería capaz de permitir que Michiru se adueñase de su corazón. La había herido demasiado profundamente alguien muy parecido a ella. No quería volver a pasar por eso. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

El domingo fue un hermoso día de otoño y acudió a disfrutarlo con Harry. En lugar de su habitual desayuno-almuerzo, se dirigieron a Fredricksburg, comieron en un café al aire libre y después pasearon por las calles de la vieja ciudad alemana, mirando escaparates y buscando regalos de Navidad. Los artistas desplegaban su talento sobre la acera y los espectadores se detenían para apreciar el genio local. Mientras caminaban del brazo por las concurridas calles, Harry recordó cómo era antes la ciudad y cómo había crecido: de ser un pequeño pueblecito alemán, había pasado a convertirse en una ciudad turística, llena de pequeños hostales. Horas después, se detuvieron en una famosa cervecería de la localidad para tomar una cerveza de botella, bien fría. Se sentaron a la sombra de los robles gigantes y pudieron ver un torneo de washer* iniciado por algunos lugareños_ (*Juego al aire libre, típico de la Norteamérica interior, que consiste en lanzar unos discos de unos 5 cm de diámetro, con un hueco en medio, a un agujero situado a cierta distancia. Obtiene mayor puntuación quien más se acerca al objetivo)_.

—Beth y yo solíamos venir aquí a jugar unas partidas de washer —recordó Harry, con la mirada ausente. Haruka contemplaba a jóvenes y viejos intentando introducir unos discos redondos de metal dentro de una especie de copas enterradas en la arena.

—No parece muy divertido —comentó Haruka.

—Bueno, es una forma distinta de divertirse —dijo él—. Beth tenía mucho ojo para eso. Era capaz de meter el disco en la copa todas las veces. Dio unas palmaditas en la pierna de Haruka y señaló: —Mira. Un hombre de la edad de Harry giraba nerviosamente su disco en la mano mientras miraba hacia la copa, a unos seis metros de distancia. Después, con un elegante giro de muñeca, hizo que el disco surcase el aire. La pequeña multitud allí reunida lanzó gritos de entusiasmo cuando oyó que el disco aterrizaba en la copa. Se tomaron su tiempo para acabarse las cervezas, mientras ambos disfrutaban del juego.

—¿Te van bien las cosas, Ruka? —le preguntó Harry, ya de regreso.

—Muy bien.

—Ultimamente estás muy callada. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

—Oh, Harry —rió ella. Siempre había podido contárselo todo. Había llorado muchas noches sobre su hombro cuando Nancy la dejó.

—Hay algo que te preocupa, cariño.

—Sí, supongo que sí —admitió ella. Ahora le tocaba reír a él.

—¿Cómo se llama la chica?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es por una mujer? —Porque ya he visto antes esa mirada —dijo, sencillamente.

—Sí. He conocido a alguien.

—¿Y?

—Me gusta —admitió.

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

—Creo que no quiero que me guste. —Miró a su abuelo—. No es mi tipo.

—Si no es tu tipo, ¿por qué te gusta? —quiso saber él. ¿Por qué, a ver? ¿Porque es como Nancy?

—Michiru no se parece en nada a Nancy. Sólo en su reputación, admitió Haruka. —No lo sé —sonrió—. Se me pasará, Harry. No te preocupes.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, y después se quedó en silencio. Ella se lo agradeció enormemente.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, en la facultad, temía encontrarse con Michiru. ¿Qué le diría? Pero no la vio en todo el día.<p>

Al día siguiente, a las doce y media, llamaron suavemente a su puerta y Haruka se sobresaltó. Echó un vistazo al reloj y tragó saliva, pues ya sabía quién era.

—Adelante —dijo.

Michiru abrió la puerta y se quedó apoyada en el marco, vestida con un hermoso vestido sin mangas. Haruka bajó rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó Michiru.

—-Oh, no, creo que no -—dijo Haruka, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el ordenador.

Michiru se quedó en silencio, hasta que por fin Haruka se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Michiru en voz baja.

Haruka asintió. —Sí, estoy muy bien.

—Estupendo. —La miró durante un largo rato y después sonrió con malicia—. Iba a ir por comida japonesa. Siguen gustándote lo Japones, ¿verdad? Haruka se rió y sintió que parte de su nerviosismo desaparecía.

—Sí, todavía me gustan —sonrió.

—Muy bien. —Michiru se apartó de la pared—. En realidad voy a la tienda de sándwiches de la esquina. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?

—La verdad es que un sándwich integral de atún no estaría mal. Con doble de mostaza.

—Puaj. —Michiru hizo una mueca y se marchó.

Los días volvieron a la normalidad para ellas. Por lo menos, a lo que Haruka percibía como normal. Ninguna de ellas mencionó la noche en el bar y Haruka se sintió agradecida. Michiru venía cada día a la hora de comer. Haruka rehusaba educadamente la invitación, pero a menudo le pedía que le trajese algo a la vuelta. Un día, Michiru esperaba junto a la puerta mientras Haruka hablaba por teléfono con Harry. Cuando colgó el auricular, Michiru la miraba fijamente.

—¿Quién es Harry? —quiso saber—. ¿Llevas una doble vida, o qué? Haruka soltó una carcajada.

—Harry es mi abuelo.

—¿Abuelo? ¿Por qué lo llamas Harry?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Siempre lo he llamado Harry.

Michiru la sorprendió entrando en el despacho, cosa que raramente hacía. Arrimó una silla y se sentó, apoyando el tobillo en la rodilla opuesta.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de lo poco que sé de ti. Cuéntame —pidió.

—¿Contarte? ¿Contarte qué?

—Cosas sobre ti, sobre tu vida. Sus ojos se encontraron y sostuvieron la mirada; Haruka sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba inesperadamente.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Sobre tus padres, por ejemplo. Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Nunca conocí a mi padre.

—¿Así que Harry te crió?

—Mi abuela y él.

—¿Vive ella todavía? Haruka volvió a hacer un gesto de negación.

—No. Beth murió hace dos años.

—¿Hay alguien más?

—No. Sólo Harry y yo —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh. Michiru guardó silencio unos segundos y después se inclinó hacia delante, más cerca del escritorio.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida amorosa? —quiso saber. Haruka se rió y el rubor asomó a sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Has abandonado a muchas mujeres por todo Austin? —preguntó, muy seria.

—Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo tengo una ex, y se mudó a Nueva York con la mujer con la que me estaba engañando.

—Oh —Michiru asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Oh, qué? —replicó Haruka.

—Eso explica muchas cosas -—dijo ella

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntas?

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo eso?

—Porque quiero saber.

—Cuatro años.

—¿Y viviendo juntas?

—Dos.

—¿En tu casa? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —asintió Haruka.

—¿En la misma cama que tienes ahora? Haruka volvió a sonrojarse.

—Sí —musitó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

—Tres años.

—Muy bien —dijo Michiru, sonriendo.

—¿Has acabado ya?

—Por supuesto que no, pero es suficiente por ahora. Se puso en pie y apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio de Haruka. La rubia la miró y dejó descansar un instante los ojos en sus hermosos ojos zaffiro. Echaba de menos contemplarlos. Michiru sonrió dulcemente.

—Y ahora, ¿qué tal si comemos? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir rechazando mis invitaciones?

—El que haga falta.

—No voy a seguir pidiéndotelo siempre —dijo ella. Haruka soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Lo digo en serio —repuso ella, con delicadeza.

Haruka la miró a los ojos. —Tengo miedo de estar a solas contigo —admitió.

—Por favor, no temas. Nunca forzaré las cosas. —Hablaba en serio.

—¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacer que me sienta mejor? Michiru se rió, pues sabía bien lo que estaba pensando Haruka.

—-De todas formas, no estaremos solas. El restaurante estará lleno de gente.

—¿Como la pista de baile? —soltó Haruka, sin poder contenerse.

Michiru sonrió. —No como la pista de baile. A menos que quieras bailar entre las mesas.

La rubia se echó a reír. —Muy bien. Comeré contigo. Pero tengo clase a las dos.

Michiru sonrió y Haruka pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban.

—Te traeré de vuelta a las dos menos cuarto —prometió.

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente no salieron a comer, pero Haruka le pidió a Michiru en un par de ocasiones que le trajese un sándwich. La rubia hubiera querido ir con ella, pero se lo pensó mejor. La aguamarina había empezado a ir a su despacho de visita y, durante sus charlas, Haruka aprendía más cosas de ella, especialmente sobre su época en el college de Stanford.<p>

—¿Así que eras la atleta del college? —le preguntó, mientras daba un bocado al sándwich.

Michiru asintió. —Así fue como empezaron mis problemas.

—¿Problemas?

—Con las mujeres.

—¿Demasiadas mujeres para el poco tiempo disponible? —se burló Haruka.

—Algo así —dijo, mirándola sin pestañear—. No era muy buena persona por entonces —dijo con tristeza—Ligaba... muchísimo.

—¿Cientos?

Michiru hizo una mueca. —No era para tanto. Pero para mí era algo muy sencillo. Era como tener a un puñado de admiradoras siguiendo al equipo de natación por todas partes.

Haruka asintió. —Lo recuerdo. Perdí la cabeza por el equipo de baloncesto. Por Lindsey Morgan en particular. Iba a todos los partidos, en casa y fuera de ella.

—No te imagino yendo a la caza del equipo de baloncesto.

—Bueno, en realidad no iba a cazarlas —replicó Haruka—, Ni siquiera me acosté con ninguna. Simplemente, estaba loca por ellas. De todas formas no hubiera sabido qué hacer. Todavía era virgen —confesó sin sonrojarse.

—Yo me acosté con la profesora de natación a los diecisiete —declaró Michiru, y Haruka estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el sándwich.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa —dijo Michiru—. Por supuesto, en la facultad fue toda una leyenda.

Haruka se reclinó hacia atrás, intentando asimilarlo.

—Te he escandalizado —musitó Michiru.

—No sé por qué me sorprendo.

—Eso fue hace mucho, Haruka. Supongo que cuando éramos más jóvenes todas hicimos cosas que nos gustaría no haber hecho.

—No sé si tú llamarías ser joven a los veintisiete años, pero ojalá nunca hubiese salido con Nancy Stewart —dijo Haruka.

—¿Tan mala fue su relación que preferirías que no hubiese sucedido? Seguro que hubo algunos momentos buenos —sugirió Michiru.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Haruka—. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me engañara y después me abandonara ha nublado bastante mi memoria.

Comieron en silencio mientras Haruka escrutaba a Michiru. Había muchas cosas que deseaba preguntarle, pero tenía miedo de que sus preguntas se entendiesen como interés de su parte. Lo cual era cierto, por supuesto, pero esa mujer no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Has tenido alguna relación duradera? —preguntó Haruka finalmente, vencida por la curiosidad.

—Sólo una vez. —Michiru bajó la mirada y su voz se suavizó —. Ése es el verdadero motivo por el que me fui de San Francisco.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —La verdad es que resulta irónico. Acababa de empezar a trabajar en el libro y casi nunca estaba en casa.

—¿Dabas clase en esa época?

—Sí. En mi despacho podía trabajar sin interrupciones y allí me quedaba hasta muy tarde la mayoría de las noches. —Dejó el sándwich y cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio—Kathy pensó que estaba saliendo con alguien. En lugar de enfrentarse conmigo, decidió tener su propia aventura... Michiru hizo una pausa y a Haruka no se le escapó el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. —... Con una de nuestras mejores amigas. Haruka se quedó callada, esperando a que continuase. —Yo no había salido con ninguna de nuestras amigas durante meses. Había estado tan inmersa en mi libro que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. De todas formas, ella ya las había convencido de que estaba engañándola. Hallé pocas simpatías. —Intentó sonreír—. Fue una situación muy complicada.

—¿Por qué supuso que la estabas engañando?

—Fue culpa mía —admitió Michiru—. Me dejé absorber tanto por el libro que simplemente dejé atrás todo lo demás. No sólo a Kathy. También a mis alumnos. Muy pocas veces preparaba las clases.

—Eso no justifica demasiado que tu pareja se largue y tenga una aventura.

—Bueno, tal como tú mencionas con tanta frecuencia, tengo una reputación que me precede. Y para ella fue más sencillo pensar que salía con otra. Porque, ¿cómo compites con un ordenador?

—Así pues, ¿siempre has ligado mucho?

Michiru enarcó las cejas, de repente. —¿Quieres decir si siempre he tenido esta asquerosa reputación?

—Bueno, salías mucho —dijo Haruka— O lo hacías en San Antonio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber Michiru.

—... O eso me dijeron —corrigió Haruka.

Michiru asintió. —Salía mucho, sí. ¿Cómo vas a conocer gente si no? Eso no significa que me acostase con todas. —Michiru la miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Tú te acuestas con todos tus ligues?

—Yo no voy de ligue. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un instante.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Michiru.

Haruka negó con la cabeza. —Desde Nancy, no.

—¿Y no te sientes sola?

Haruka volvió a negar. —Tengo un pequeño círculo de buenas amigas. Tengo a Harry. Soy totalmente feliz —dijo, consciente de que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma tanto como a Michiru.

—Entonces esa noche de verano...

—No quiero hablar de eso, de verdad —dijo Haruka.

La salvó el teléfono y, mientras hablaba con uno de sus alumnos, Michiru recogió los restos de su comida, dijo adiós con la mano y se fue.

El viernes, cuando estaban comiendo hamburguesas y compartiendo unas patatas fritas, Haruka le preguntó a Michiru por su novela. Pensó que era un tema mucho más seguro que su forma de ligar.

—Pura suerte, la verdad. Es decir, creo que es buena, pero hay por ahí muchos libros que son realmente muy, muy buenos. Pero ya veremos. Si es un éxito, dejaré de dar clases y me concentraré en escribir a tiempo completo. Si no lo es, siempre puedo dar clases y escribir en mi tiempo libre.

—¿Estás escribiendo ahora? —quiso saber Haruka.

—No, lo cierto es que no. Tengo algunas notas e ideas para otro libro, pero todavía no he empezado de verdad. Quiero ver cómo le va a éste.

—En fin, estoy impresionada. Espero que funcione bien —dijo sinceramente Haruka.

—Gracias. Saldrá pronto, así que te obligaré a leerlo.

—¿Escribías cuando estabas en la facultad? Quiero decir, en el periódico de la escuela o ese tipo de cosas.

—Oh, no. ¡Eso sólo lo hacían los cerebritos! Yo era nadadora. Ambas intentaron coger una patata frita al mismo tiempo y Haruka acabó agarrando uno de los dedos de Michiru.

—Tienes hambre, ¿eh? —bromeó Michiru.

—Lo siento —murmuró Haruka.

—¿Por qué no salimos esta noche a cenar y charlamos? —preguntó de pronto Michiru.

—No, gracias. —Haruka dio un sorbo a su bebida, rehuyendo mirar a Michiru.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber la chica mas pequeña.

—Porque no quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Ése es el motivo. —Haruka dejó su hamburguesa sobre la mesa y la miró.

—¿Por qué no? —repitió ella.

—Porque no quiero que me gustes más de lo que ya me gustas —confesó.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te guste? Haruka frunció el entrecejo.

—Porque no es bueno, por eso.

—Estás equivocada. Fue muy bueno, Haruka.

—No quiero decir eso. Esto no es sólo sexo: es también esta atracción que hay entre nosotras —dijo en voz baja.

Su puerta seguía abierta y esperaba que no hubiese nadie en el corredor. Envolvió el resto de su hamburguesa y la tiró a la basura.

—¿Te sientes atraída por mí? —preguntó Michiru, con las cejas levantadas.

Haruka no contestó.

—¿No puedes decírmelo siquiera?

—No quiero enredarme contigo —declaró.

—Ya estamos enredadas —dijo Michiru. Ella también tiró el resto de su hamburguesa.

—No lo estamos. – dijo Haruka

—Sí lo estamos, lo quieras o no.

—Oh, Michiru, por favor. Deja de darle vueltas. —Haruka se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta—. No quiero mantener esta conversación contigo.

Michiru la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes y después también se acercó a la puerta.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Te sientes atraída por mí pero no te gusto. O no te gusta lo que crees que sabes de mí. ¿Es así?

Haruka comprendió que Michiru se sentía herida, pero no dijo nada.

-—Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también me siento atraída por ti Haruka. Quiero que nos conozcamos, para ver si hay algo más. Haru, este verano...

—No, Michiru, no lo conviertas en lo que no es. Bebí demasiado, fue...

—Locura transitoria, ya sé. Michiru alzó las manos, como rindiéndose.

—Te dejaré en paz, Haruka. Siento haber estado molestándote, pero supongo que tienes razón. Después de todo, no hay nada entre nosotras.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Haruka odió que acabase así. Ella quería que todo siguiese igual. Le gustaban las bromas de Michiru, que la invitase a comer, aunque no quería que su relación progresase. No quería estar a solas con ella. No porque la temiese, sino porque se temía a sí misma. Se sentía indefensa en todo lo que concernía a Michiru. Con ella todo podía ser demasiado fácil, pero no podía permitirse probarlo. Michiru no era para ella. Y cuanto antes lo comprendiesen ambas, mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

* * *

><p>—¿Michiru está invitada? —preguntó Haruka—. Pensé que habías dicho que sólo serían unas pocas amigas.<p>

—¿Acabarás ya con eso?

—No sé de qué me hablas —murmuró Haruka mientras ponía la mesa.

—Estupendo. Finge que no lo sabes —le dijo Rei, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión muy desconcertante en el rostro—. Vienen Kerry y Shea. Kay trae a aquella chica tan guapa que estaba con ella en el bar, Toni. ¿La recuerdas?

—Parecía muy joven.

—Sí, acabó los estudios hace poco, creo.

—¿Y Deb? Pregunto Haruka

—No. No somos muy íntimas. De todas formas, si la invitásemos, ¿dónde íbamos a poner el tope? Tendríamos a todo el equipo de softball.

-—Pero, ¿y Michiru Kaioh? —volvió a preguntar Haruka.

—Nos cae bien, Haru.

—Ella sugirió el menú de esta noche —añadió Lita, asomando la cabeza fuera de la cocina.

—Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué estás cocinando? —le preguntó Haruka.

—Es lasaña. Rei no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

—Sabes bien que no sé cocinar —le recordó Rei a Haruka. Le sacó los tenedores de la mano y la empujó hacia la cocina.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Vete a escanciar el vino, o algo.

—Es sólo que preferiría que no me hubieses dicho que iba a venir. Dijo Haruka con claro mal humor

—Haru, ella no va a molestarte. Le sugerí que se trajese pareja —dijo Rei.

—¿Pareja?

—Sí. Sabes que tú también podrías haber traído a alguien.

Haruka le clavó la mirada durante un segundo y después fue en busca del vino. ¡Magnífico! No sólo iba a pasar la velada con Michiru, sino que también la pasaría con la pareja de la aguamarina.

—Espero que tengas bastante vino —dijo Haruka mientras descorchaba la primera botella.

Rei le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Tenemos vino suficiente. Puedes tomarte una botella entera tú sólita.

Haruka le lanzó una mirada feroz también a ella. Por suerte, Kerry y Shea llegaron las primeras, y Haruka se libró de ver a Michiru y a su misteriosa pareja. ¿Y por qué tenía que preocuparle siquiera? Le había dicho a Michiru que no saldría con ella, y era cierto.

Michiru no significaba nada para ella en el campo sentimental. Incluso apenas se podía decir que fuesen amigas. Y si esa noche tenía pareja, estupendo. Quizás así dejaría de andar molestándola con lo de invitarla a salir.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Haruka —le dijo Shea.

—Lo mismo digo. Creo que sólo nos hemos visto en los partidos de softball.

Kerry la agarró estrechamente del hombro y Haruka se apartó un poco de aquella mujer tan alta.

—El próximo sábado haremos una fiesta en el patio de atrás —dijo Kerry—. Nos gustaría que vinieses. Colocaremos la red de voleibol y habrá barbacoa y cerveza, por supuesto.

—Es una fiesta para celebrar el final del verano —añadió Shea.

—Suena divertido —dijo Haruka—. Gracias.

Rei las dejó para ir a atender la puerta, mientras Haruka rezaba por que fuese Kay la que llamaba. Oyó la hermosa y sensual risa de Michiru antes de verla y maldijo su suerte. Todo fueron sonrisas al saludar a Michiru y... Molly.

—Eres Haruka, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Molly, mientras se daban la mano.

—Sí —dijo Haruka rechinando los dientes—. El vino está en la cocina. Permíteme que te traiga un vaso.

—No, yo lo haré. Haruka se volvió hacia Michiru en cuanto Molly se perdió de vista.

—¿Te costó mucho conseguir pareja? —preguntó dulcemente.

—¡Cielos, no! —exclamó Michiru—. Con la reputación que tengo...

Haruka le dirigió una mirada helada mientras seguía a Molly hasta la cocina. Cuando por fin llegó Kay, Haruka apenas estaba de humor para ser educada.

—¿Conocías ya a Toni? —le preguntó Kay.

—Sí, del bar.

Haruka le estrechó la mano, asombrada de nuevo por lo joven que parecía. Kay había acabado una relación con una mujer mucho mayor tan sólo unos meses antes de que Nancy se marchara de la ciudad. Desde entonces, Kay pocas veces salía con alguien mayor de treinta.

—¿No estás con nadie? —preguntó Kay.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo automáticamente Haruka—. ¿Por qué enredar las cosas con una pareja?

—Toni tiene una compañera de habitación —ofreció Kay—. Creo que te gustaría.

—¿Una cita a ciegas? Déjate de bromas.

—Es profesora de instituto —intervino Toni.

—Con una gran personalidad, además —añadió Kay.

Haruka la miró con las cejas alzadas. —Aprecio el interés, pero no —dijo mordazmente. Ya tenía bastantes problemas.

—Oh, están Michiru y Molly. Estupendo —dijo Kay.

¿Estupendo? Haruka siguió su mirada; Michiru y Molly salían con Rei a la terraza. Las vio hablar a través de las puertas dobles, pero se volvió antes de que Michiru la pillase. Era como si Michiru pudiese sentir su mirada y se hubiese girado para buscarla.

_Esto tiene que parar,_ se dijo Haruka. Les dio la espalda resueltamente y atendió a la conversación de las demás, sin intervenir. De nuevo estaba de non, la única sin pareja. La única que estaba sola.

Enseguida supo que Michiru había entrado de nuevo en la habitación; podía sentir su presencia sin tener que volverse.

—Le dije a Lita que no iba a ser gran cosa, pero creo que deberíamos cantar —dijo Rei, y ellas se rieron.

—Oh, espera —dijo Haruka, entregándole a Kay su vaso—. Casi olvido la tarta.

—¿Tarta? —gritó Lita—. ¡Prometiste que no habría tarta, Haruka Tenoh! Haruka regresó con un pastel en forma de dos enormes pechos. El gruñido de Lita quedó ahogado por las carcajadas generales cuando leyeron la dedicatoria: _«40. ¡Trágatelos y llora!»._

—Haruka, ¿cómo has podido? —le dijo Lita.

—Rei me obligó —rió ella.

—¿Yo? —gritó Rei con fingida indignación.

—Muy buena, Haruka —dijo Kay—. Encendámoslas. Se colocaron alrededor de Lita y de sus pechos, y Haruka acercó un cerillo a las velas que había sobre cada pezón.

—¡Me las pagarás, Haruka! —amenazó Lita.

Todas entonaron a coro una desafinada versión del «Cumpleaños feliz», mientras Lita reía, encantada.

—No renuncien a los trabajos que les dan de comer —bromeó, antes de soplar las dos velas. Le dio a Haruka un golpe cariñoso en el brazo y después un rápido achuchón—. Gracias —susurró.

Haruka hizo una mueca y después salió en busca de más vino. Se imaginó que las cosas le irían mejor durante la velada si bebía. Descubrió, horrorizada, que le tocaba sentarse justo enfrente de Michiru y Molly, y se vio obligada a contemplarlas durante toda la comida. Intentó ser discreta, pero después de su cuarto vaso de vino ya no apartaba los ojos de ellas. Y, en honor a la verdad, Michiru no mostró el menor indicio de que ella y Molly fuesen algo más que amigas. Sin embargo, Molly aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para tocar a Michiru.

Mientras charlaban, se acercaba a ella hasta casi rozar con los pechos el brazo de la aguamarina. Haruka estaba indignada. Picoteó de su plato, obligándose a comer cada bocado, mientras intentaba mantener una conversación civilizada con Kay a su derecha y Shea a su izquierda, pero descubrió que sus ojos siempre acababan atraídos por la pareja que tenía enfrente.

Después del postre, todas empezaron a despedirse, y Haruka ayudó a Rei a recoger la mesa.

—Lo bueno de las fiestas con cena es que no duran toda la noche —dijo Rei. Ésa es la pura verdad, convino Haruka para sí misma.

—Ha sido muy divertido —exclamó Lita, mientras se encaramaba a lo alto de un taburete y contemplaba cómo limpiaban.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado, cariño —dijo Rei.

—La tarta fue una maldad —replicó, y Haruka se echó a reír—. Me las pagarás —amenazó de nuevo.

—Para cuando yo cumpla cuarenta lo habrás olvidado.

—¡No cuentes con eso! -Replico Lita

—Michiru ha estado muy callada esta noche —observó Rei.

—Es cierto —convino Lita.

Haruka no hizo ningún comentario. Michiru y ella no habían hablado, y las pocas veces que se miraron era casi como si fuesen dos desconocidas.

—Me pregunto si sale en serio con Molly —dijo Rei.

—Creo que no —repuso Lita—. Molly no parece su tipo.

_¿Y cuál es su tipo?, _se preguntó Haruka.

-¿Haru? Haruka alzó la vista, sorprendida. —Tú también estás muy callada —contestó Lita.

—¿De veras? —Haruka se apresuró a encaminarse hacia la cocina, cargada de platos—. Supongo que estoy cansada, nada más. Era una excusa que servía para todo y no dudó en utilizarla.

—Nosotros haremos lo que falta, Haru, no te preocupes —dijo Rei a su espalda.

—Lo sé. Me voy. —Hizo una mueca—. Seguro que han planeado algo estupendo para la noche.

—¡Oh! ¿Tenemos algo planeado? —preguntó inocentemente Lita, y Rei se ruborizó.

Haruka las abrazó a ambas y besó a Rei en la mejilla al marcharse. —Pórtate bien esta noche —bromeó—. Sabes que Lita está ya muy mayor.

—¡Lo he oído! —gritó Lita a su espalda.

* * *

><p>La sonrisa de Haruka se desvaneció en cuanto la puerta del coche se cerró de un portazo y el vacío la rodeó. No quería sentirse así. Maldijo el día en que Michiru Kaioh entró en su vida. Su atracción por la aguamarina era innegable, pero ciertamente no deseaba sentirla. Se las arreglaba perfectamente bien sin ella, gracias.<p>

Por supuesto que a veces se había sentido sola. Pero nunca tan sola como ahora. Se imaginó lo que sería besar a Michiru, el sabor a vino en su lengua, el tacto de su suave piel bajo las yemas de los dedos. Se estremeció. Pero era demasiado tarde. Condujo hacia su casa, aturdida, mientras no pensaba en otra cosa que en la pequeña mujer, en sus labios y en su lengua jugueteando con ella, tentándola.

Le ofreció el pecho y, al momento, una cálida boca se posó sobre él. Haruka gimió, y el sonido resonó en el silencioso coche, mientras ella apartaba aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

><p>Pero, más tarde, echada sobre su solitario lecho, aquellas imágenes fueron bienvenidas y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando la boca de Michiru se le acercó. Deseaba sentirla dentro de sí. Deseaba introducir sus dedos muy dentro de Michiru. Lanzó un gemido y rodó por la cama, notando el sabor de la piel de la aguamarina en su boca, sintiendo cómo se endurecían los pezones de esa bella mujer bajo su lengua. Se imaginó que era la mano de la nadadora la que ahora la tocaba y acariciaba sus pechos.<p>

—Oh —suspiró, cuando los dedos notaron su propia humedad. Abrió la boca, esperando que Michiru la besara mientras sus dedos se movían, acariciándose, acercándose más y más al clímax. Era la boca de Michiru la que estaba sobre la suya, su lengua la que se deslizaba en ella, y por fin sus caderas se alzaron, apretándose fuertemente contra la mano, y volvió el rostro hacia la almohada para sofocar un grito. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, abrió los ojos, medio esperando que Michiru estuviese allí, contemplándola. Pero seguía estando sola. Totalmente sola. Michiru estaba, sin duda, con Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios que he recibido, me alegra que les guste esta historia y que se vean frustradas y/o frustrados por la necia de Haruka jeje.**

**Este capitulo contiene Lemon, así que bueno...ya advertí...sin mas que decir...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO CATORCE<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruka pasó una solitaria tarde de domingo acurrucada en una esquina del sofá; su pensamiento saltaba del libro que tenía en el regazo al partido de rugby de la tele y, por último, a Michiru.<p>

Intentaba desesperadamente no pensar en la noche anterior..., en Michiru con Molly. Harry había invitado a algunos compañeros de pesca, de modo que Haruka se había despedido discretamente después de su desayuno, aquel día más temprano de lo habitual. De hecho, estaba ansiando que llegase el lunes. Tal vez Michiru preferiría olvidar su conversación del viernes e iría a su despacho a charlar. Tal vez Haruka podría olvidar la fiesta de cumpleaños. Había sido grosera con la aguamarina y debía disculparse con ella. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad. No la vio en toda la semana.

El sábado siguiente Haruka decidió aceptar la invitación de Kerry y Shea a su barbacoa de final del verano.

Habían insistido en que acudiese, o eso decía Rei. En realidad Haruka no las conocía, pero eran amigas de Lita. Eran pareja desde hacía catorce años y Lita las conocía desde hacía seis. Por supuesto, Haruka sabía que sólo iba con la esperanza de ver a Michiru. Al menos podía ser sincera consigo misma en eso. Vivían en una casa antigua, que tenía un gran terreno en la parte de atrás y un patio de piedra. Había una barrica de cerveza preparada y la barbacoa ya humeaba. Cuando se acercó, la invadió el olor de la carne asada. Sobre el terreno habían extendido una red de voleibol, y Rei y Shea elegían los equipos mientras las otras discutían sobre los puestos de cada una. Se suponía que estaba allí todo el equipo de softball. Haruka escrutó aquellos rostros familiares, en busca de Michiru.

Esta apareció por fin, con Molly a remolque. Conmocionada, clavó los ojos en ellas y después bajó rápidamente la vista, para acabar de llenar su jarra en el bar.

Quizás era cierto que estaban saliendo. Era obvio que habían venido juntas. La punzada de celos que sintió le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Cuando los equipos estuvieron decididos, Haruka agradeció que Michiru, Molly y ella estuviesen en equipos diferentes. De todas formas, ella jugaba fatal. Para aumentar su indignación, Molly resultó ser una magnífica saltadora. Siempre que estaba en la línea delantera conseguían marcar, pues su veloz remate volaba invariablemente entre dos jugadoras y machacaba el balón contra el suelo. Una de las veces, cuando Haruka jugaba contra ella, Molly envió el balón contra el rostro de ella. ¡Se salvó de milagro de perder el sentido al momento! Haruka se acercó al bar y se bebió dos jarras enteras de cerveza antes de sentirse mejor.

Afortunadamente, apareció otra que ocupó su puesto en el juego. Se sentó a un lado con Rei, que se negaba a jugar. Se quedaron mirando mientras las demás reían y discutían sobre si un pase había tocado fuera o no. Haruka intentaba apartar los ojos de Michiru, pero no era capaz, y finalmente dejó de intentarlo. Hubo más viajes hasta el bar, acuciados por la descarada atención que Michiru concedía a Molly. Para cuando el partido acabó y todas se acomodaron en sillas plegables, Haruka estaba a un paso de estar completamente borracha.

—Nunca te había visto beber así —dijo Rei.

—Sí, bueno, puede ser. Me espera una buena resaca.

—A este paso no te librarás de ella —replicó Rei.

—Déjalo, por favor —dijo Haruka.

—Muy bien. Pero quizá deberías pensar en el motivo por el que estás haciendo esto.

Haruka la miró sin decir nada, hasta que Rei se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Deb se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, y Haruka se mostró más solícita con ella de lo que debería, pero al menos alguien la encontraba interesante. Durante la cena, Haruka y Deb se sentaron juntas y, cuando Deb hablaba, ella asentía, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando a Michiru y Molly, sentadas muy juntas y hablando en voz baja.

-¿Haru? Haruka pestañeó varias veces y volvió a prestar atención a Deb.

—Perdón, ¿decías?

—Digo que todavía no hemos quedado para ir al cine. Si estás tan ocupada durante la semana, ¿por qué no probamos un viernes o un sábado? Haruka se quedó mirando a Deb, quien claramente esperaba una respuesta. Su mente se negó a colaborar y no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa milagrosa, así que se limitó a asentir débilmente.

—Muy bien.

—¡Estupendo! Te llamo dentro de unos días y quedamos. Quizá también podamos cenar. Deb estaba encantada, evidentemente, y Haruka se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido débil. Debería haberle dicho la verdad: que no quería salir con ella. Pero estaba aprendiendo a mentir muy bien. Ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa más tarde.

Después de recoger los platos y limpiarlo todo, todas volvieron a instalarse en el patio, y Kerry puso música suave. Haruka no pudo soportarlo. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el bar nuevamente para servirse otra cerveza. Se sorprendió al ver que Michiru venía detrás.

—¿Intentas beber hasta perder el sentido o qué? —preguntó.

Haruka le dirigió una mirada colérica. —Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Michiru ignoró su respuesta y miró hacia Deb. —No me había dado cuenta de que tú y Deb se llevaban tan bien.

Haruka miró a Molly y después volvió a mirar a Michiru. —Sí, bueno, lo mismo digo de ti y de Molly.

—Eh, supuse que sería mejor empezar a hacer honor a mi reputación —replicó.

—Oh, ¿y acabas de empezar ahora mismo? —preguntó Haruka con sarcasmo.

—En realidad no. Hemos salido ya unas cuantas veces.

Haruka la miró con el corazón encogido. —¿De veras? —susurró.

—Sí. Es muy divertida y parece que le gusto como persona. Y no da la impresión de que se crea mi terrible fama.

Haruka se sintió como si la hubiesen abofeteado. De repente sintió ganas de llorar.

—¿Te has acostado con ella? —preguntó, en voz tan baja que Michiru casi no la oyó y Soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Por qué debería importarte?

Haruka alzó los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas añoraban en ellos. —Me importa —musitó.

Michiru vio sus ojos indicando que estaba a punto a llorar y lanzó una maldición. Bajó la vista y después se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Dios, ¿qué es lo que crees que soy? Negó con la cabeza, le quitó a Haruka la cerveza, la dejó a un lado y después se llevó hacia la casa, donde podrían estar a solas.

—No me he acostado con ella. Sé que no me vas a creer, pero no he estado con nadie desde aquella noche de junio —dijo.

—¿No? —Haruka se quedó mirándola y después se frotó los ojos. No debía importarle, de una forma u otra—. Lo siento. Lo que hagas no es asunto mío.

—No, no lo es. Intenté que fuese asunto tuyo, pero no me dejaste.

—Lo sé —susurró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó Michiru en voz baja.

—Quiero que vengas por mi despacho y me invites a comer.

—¿Para que puedas rechazarme?

Haruka asintió y Michiru sonrió. La rubia volvió a tener ganas de llorar.

—Has bebido demasiado —dijo Michiru con dulzura.

—Es culpa tuya. No podía soportar verte con ella. Ni el sábado pasado ni esta noche.

—¿Estás celosa? pregunto Michiru y Haruka asintió.

—Pero se que no tengo derecho a estarlo. - Dijo la rubia

Michiru la miró durante un largo rato. —¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Me llevan Rei y Lita.

—Deja que te lleve yo —sugirió Michiru.

Haruka se echó a reír. —Pensaba que tenías pareja.

—Molly puede encontrar quien la acerque a casa —dijo—. Quizá Deb.

—Eres incorregible —dijo Haruka, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No es a Molly a quien deseo —musitó Michiru.

—¿La has besado? —quiso saber Haruka, escrutando el rostro de Michiru—. Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

—Haru...

—¿Lo hiciste? —susurró.

—Sí.

Haruka se sintió tan dominada por los celos que se asustó. El pensar en Michiru besando a alguien le atravesaba dolorosamente el corazón. La aguamarina la envolvió con sus brazos y Haruka puso los suyos alrededor de la cintura de la chica mas pequeña, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¡Vaya con tu reputación! —murmuró.

—Maldita sea, Haruka. No es a Molly a quien deseo —volvió a decir ella.

Haruka se apartó de sus brazos. —Pero ella te desea a ti.

—Y tú no.

Haruka le dio la espalda y tomó aire. —Sí te deseo —susurró.

—¿Cómo? –dijo Michiru que habia escuchado pero deseaba que Haruka se lo dijera de frente

Haruka se dio la vuelta y miró a Michiru a los ojos. —Sí te deseo —repitió.

Ya no le importaba que a la mañana siguiente se odiase a sí misma. Ya no le importaba que Michiru no le conviniese. Deseaba hacer el amor con ella de nuevo y no podía seguir negándolo.

—Entonces salgamos de aquí.

—Mañana me odiaré a mí misma —dijo Haruka.

—No —repuso Michiru, en voz baja, envolviendo su rostro con la palma de la mano—. Vengo enseguida. Quédate aquí. Le diré a Molly que me voy. Haruka se abrazó a sí misma, pensando en que se había vuelto loca por aceptar aquello. Pero, por una vez, no iba a intentar cambiar de idea. Después de todo, había sido inevitable.

* * *

><p>Haruka se dejó envolver por los brazos de Michiru sin pensar; sus ropas habían caído al suelo tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas. No quería saber qué les había dicho Michiru a las demás, y ésta tampoco le dio ninguna explicación. De todas formas, no importaba. Aquello era lo único que importaba.<p>

—He pensado mil veces en esto —susurró Michiru mientras la besaba.

—Sí, yo también —admitió Haruka.

Haruka la llevó hasta su cama y la hizo caer junto a ella; sus pechos se rozaban, la boca de Michiru ardía sobre la suya, su lengua se hundía muy adentro, explorando. Sus manos fueron hacia el pelo de Michiru, dividiéndolo con los dedos, acariciándolo, envolviendo el rostro de Michiru entre las palmas de las manos.

—Te deseo muchísimo —suspiró Haruka.

—Soy tuya —murmuró Michiru junto a sus labios. Se movían despacio; ninguna tenía prisa, ambas deseaban prolongar aquel placer.

Michiru acarició suavemente con los dedos el rostro de Haruka, y después fue hacia sus pechos, rozando ligeramente con las yemas de los dedos sus tensos pezones. Haruka echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos, recordando la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Había sido también como ahora. Los dedos de Michiru despertaban todos sus sentidos, su pecho subía y bajaba, la respiración se aceleraba mientras esperaba que la boca de la aguamarina viajase lentamente desde sus labios, cuello abajo, hasta sus pechos. La lengua de Michiru tocó su pezón y ella se incorporó para ir a su encuentro; mientras, la boca de Michiru se adueñó de uno de los pezones mientras sus dedos acariciaban el otro. La sujetó, dejando que se saciase.

Michiru levantó ligeramente la cabeza y llevó la boca al otro pecho, mientras sus piernas se metían entre las de Haruka. La rubia alzó las caderas y sus piernas se abrieron todavía más. Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y la puso entre ellas, obligándola a notar la humedad que había causado, y Michiru apretó la mano contra ella.

—Oh, Dios, mírate —susurró Michiru cuando sus dedos hallaron la hendidura de Haruka. Quien sofocó un grito cuando los dedos de Michiru la abrieron y profundizaron en ella, y sus caderas se alzaron para ir al encuentro de aquellos dedos tan insistentes.

Michiru retiró la mano y se echó con todo su cuerpo sobre Haruka, y las caderas de ambas presionaron a la vez. Haruka la sujetó con fuerza y sus labios recorrieron el rostro de Michiru antes de volver a su boca. Michiru bajó por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de besos al hacerlo. Para cuando la lengua de Michiru llegó al interior de su muslo, Haruka se retorcía y jadeaba, anticipando lo que iba a suceder, y pensó que moriría si la aguamarina no se daba prisa y la tomaba.

—Por favor, no puedo soportarlo.

Notó la sonrisa de Michiru contra su pierna, y después su boca se movió esos pocos centímetros que faltaban mientras Haruka se incorporaba para ir a su encuentro. Luego se tumbó de nuevo de espaldas, mientras Michiru se colocaba sobre ella.

—Dios mío —jadeó, y sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Michiru, sujetándola por temor a que se detuviese, pero la boca y la lengua de Michiru se movían ávidamente sobre ella, implacablemente, devorándola, abriéndola.

—Sí —suspiró Haruka; se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la boca de Michiru sobre ella. Había soñado con ese momento desde aquella noche de junio. Su orgasmo era inminente y contuvo el aliento. Inmediatamente sus caderas se dispararon hacia delante, y gritó y jadeó de placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, hasta que la boca de Michiru se detuvo por fin.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja, y acto seguido atrajo a Michiru hacia ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos—. Ha sido maravilloso.

Las manos de Michiru le acariciaron el pelo cenizo y la calmaron, mientras su corazón se sosegaba y su respiración se hacía menos trabajosa. Minutos después, alzó la cabeza y Haruka la besó en la boca.

—Es tu turno, acuéstate! —musitó Haruka. Michiru la soltó y se acosto, muy quieta, y Haruka pudo ver cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban. Posó en ellos los labios; su lengua jugueteaba con un pezón, antes de metérselo en la boca.

Deseaba complacerla, deseaba que olvidase a las incontables mujeres que habían estado antes con ella. Quería que sólo la recordase a ella. Haruka tomó las manos de Michiru y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza. Después, a horcajadas sobre ella, hundió las caderas contra la aguamarina. Sus ojos se encontraron y Haruka inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó ardientemente.

—Te he deseado durante muchísimo tiempo —confesó—. Soñaba con hacerte el amor.

Haruka rodeó uno de los pechos de Michiru con la mano y lo cubrió con la boca. Succionó el pezón y acarició con la lengua la punta, dura. Haruka alzó las caderas sólo lo justo para hacer pasar la mano entre ambos cuerpos. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la humedad de Michiru, Haruka gimió y le mordió suavemente el pezón. Deslizó primero un dedo y después dos dentro de Michiru. Los retiró lentamente y volvió a hundirlos profundamente en ella. Las caderas de Michiru se mecían contra la mano de Haruka, y ésta se sentó para contemplar cómo se retorcía su rostro, totalmente concentrado. Haruka siguió el ritmo de Michiru, introduciendo cada vez más los dedos en cada embate.

—Sí —jadeó Michiru—. Más rápido.

Pero ya no dio tiempo. Segundos después, Michiru soltó un grito hondo y primario, que le llegó al alma a Haruka. Se retiró lentamente, con los dedos húmedos; los secó contra el pecho de Michiru, para después posar allí su boca.

—Quiero que mi boca te toque —murmuró Haruka—. Quiero paladear tu sabor.

—Haru..., no puedo. Dame un segundo. Michiru intentó atraerla hacia sí, pero ella se resistió.

—Sólo quiero paladear tu sabor. Haruka bajó por su cuerpo, humedeciendo el costado de Michiru y su estómago con la lengua. Sus manos le abrieron las piernas, y dejó un sendero de besos por sus caderas y sus muslos, en los huecos de las rodillas y de nuevo hacia arriba. Michiru yacía muy quieta, mientras Haruka le acariciaba la pierna, bajando hasta su suave pantorrilla y subiendo otra vez.

Haaruka sonrió al notar que las manos de Michiru aferraban sus hombros para empujarla hacia abajo, para guiarla. Respiró hondo: el aroma de Michiru la excitaba todavía más, y su boca acudió a la fuente de su placer para probar su sabor y notar su sedosa humedad con la lengua. Michiru empujó hacia arriba y después se dejó caer mientras Haruka la acariciaba rítmicamente. Era suave, muy suave, y, oh, estaba tan húmeda que Haruka casi la devoró, llevándola rápidamente al segundo orgasmo. Estalló de placer y Haruka notó cómo los dedos de Michiru se hundían en sus hombros al tiempo que gritaba.

—¡Oh, Señor! —susurró.

Michiru se dejó caer con las manos yertas a ambos lados y Haruka la besó delicadamente.

—Eres una amante maravillosa —suspiró Michiru, atrayéndola hacia sí. Haruka sonrió. Su mano envolvía suavemente el pecho de Michiru. Parecía no poder dejar de tocarla, e intentó no pensar en lo mucho que la deseaba todavía. Hicieron el amor hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando por fin se durmieron, exhaustas, la una en brazos de la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Haruka abrió lentamente los ojos, temerosa de que Michiru hubiese vuelto a irse, pero estaba profundamente dormida a su lado. Contempló su sueño, su suave y claro rostro, su pelo aguamarino despeinado por las manos de Haruka. Su mirada se detuvo en aquellos labios, todavía hinchados por tantos besos. La estuvo mirando largo rato, negándose a pensar en lo que había hecho la noche pasada, recordando tan sólo la dulce manera de amarse que habían compartido y el éxtasis que aquella mujer le había proporcionado. Por fin se inclinó para tocar con sus labios los de la nadadora. Ella se movió bajo las sábanas y se desperezó, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa y después abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de Haruka, fija en ella.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

—Humm. —Haruka apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Michiru en voz baja.

—No. Tan sólo te estaba mirando.

Michiru sonrió y buscó el pecho de Haruka bajo las sábanas. —Puedes mirarme cuanto quieras.

—¿Te apetece desayunar?

—¿También sabes cocinar?

—¿Unas tortitas?

—¿Y huevos revueltos?

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Me muero de hambre.

Haruka estaba empezando a preparar el desayuno cuando sonó el teléfono y, aunque pensó en dejar que saltase el contestador, atendió la llamada a la tercera señal.

-¿Haru?

—Sí.

—Soy Deb.

Haruka echó una mirada culpable hacia el pasillo, como si Deb pudiese oír a Michiru en la ducha.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Estupendamente —respondió Haruka.

—Michiru dijo que anoche te sentías enferma. Deberías haber dicho algo, y te hubiese llevado a casa.

_¿Enferma? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad? ¿Por qué no se había molestado en preguntarle a Michiru lo que les había dicho? ¡Porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que estaban a punto de hacer, por eso!_

—Gracias, Deb. Sólo fue que había bebido demasiado y me sentía un poco mareada. Michiru insistió en traerme a casa.

—Bueno, la verdad es que fue un poco raro que dejase allí a la pobre Molly.

-Supongo que sí. —Haruka no sabía qué esperaba Deb que dijera. ¿Pobre Molly?

—Espero que no haya intentado nada —dijo Deb.

—No sé qué quieres decir —repuso Haruka suavemente.

—Molly me contó cómo es. Lo de que sale todo el tiempo, aunque lleven juntas desde el verano. Incluso seduce a algunas mujeres ante sus narices.

_Oh, Dios,_ pensó Haruka. No necesitaba oír aquellas cosas a esas horas de la mañana, y después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—¿Llevan saliendo desde el verano? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Oh, sí. Pensé que lo sabías. Molly está completamente loca de amor. Michiru la trata como la trata, y ella sigue deseando irse a vivir con ella. Figúrate.

_¿Irse a vivir con ella?_ Haruka sintió ganas de vomitar. Michiru le había mentido. Después de la noche pasada, Haruka había decidido que estaba equivocada respecto a ella, que su fama era inmerecida. Pero volvía a ser como Nancy, las mentiras que contaba, las historias que escuchaba de sus amigas. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? Había sabido desde el principio que Michiru no era nada bueno para ella. Había sabido de su reputación y aun así se había dejado convencer de que no era como Nancy.

—Si hubiese sabido que Molly y ella estaban tan unidas no hubiese aceptado nunca que me acercase a casa. Espero que Molly no piense que lo tenía planeado. -En realidad, a Haruka le importaba un comino lo que Molly pensase.

—Me alegro de que estés bien y de que ella no haya intentado nada.

—Estoy estupendamente —mintió.

—Bueno, es muy atractiva —continuó Deb—. Entiendo que algunas mujeres se dejen arrastrar por ella.

_¿Se dejen arrastrar? ¿Era eso lo que había sucedido la pasada noche? _—Tengo que irme, Deb. Voy a casa de Harry, me está esperando. Gracias por llamar. Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Deb y se aferró con fuerza a la encimera, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cuándo aprendería?

-¿Haru? -Haruka se mantuvo de espaldas a Michiru mientras intentaba controlarse. ¡No iba a dejar que la aguamarina la viese llorar! —¿Qué ocurre?

—Era Deb —dijo Haruka.

—¿Deb? –dijo Michiru extrañada

—Al teléfono. –contesto la rubia

—No he oído el timbre —

Haruka se dio la vuelta lentamente, rehuyendo la mirada de Michiru. —¿Cuánto hace que te acuestas con Molly?

—¿Qué? —Se quedó mirándola fijamente, con la frente fruncida por el enfado—. No me he acostado con ella. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Deb dice que estáis saliendo desde el verano.

—¿Llamó para eso?

—Llamó para saber cómo estaba. Es una amiga —dijo Haruka.

—¿Y al preguntarte cómo estabas, mencionó casualmente que Molly y yo estábamos saliendo?

—Algo así —dijo Haruka—. Estaba preocupada por si te habías aprovechado de mí.

—¿Acaso lo hice? —quiso saber Michiru.

—No —admitió la rubia, atreviéndose por fin a enfrentarse a su mirada.

Michiru entró en la cocina, se puso frente a Haruka y sostuvo su mirada. —Molly y yo salimos unas cuantas veces al principio de mudarme aquí, pero nunca me he acostado con ella. Podría haberlo hecho. No es que ella disimule mucho que lo está deseando. Pero te juro que no somos más que amigas.

Haruka no dijo nada, pero tampoco apartó la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —preguntó Michiru, traspasando a Haruka con sus azules ojos.

—Con Nancy me negué a creerlo, incluso después de que Rei y Lita me dijeran que la habían visto con esa otra mujer. Y tampoco escuché a mis amigas al principio. Nancy vino a mí con una larga lista de ex novias y una reputación despreciable, pero no quise escuchar.

—Yo no soy Nancy.

—¿No? Bueno, quizá yo no quiera ser otro premio en tu cinturón —dijo Haruka.

—¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió anoche, lo creerías? Demonios, quizá yo debería comprobar la cabecera de tu cama. Seguramente tendrá un montón de marcas de anteriores conquistas. Después de todo has sido tú quien me trajo aquí. Dos veces ya —replicó, enfadada.

Haruka se quedó mirándola. Se sentía como si la hubiesen abofeteado. —¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

—Ah, ¿acaso hay reglas diferentes para mí?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir —repuso Haruka.

—¡Haru, despierta! ¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizá Deb tuviese otros motivos?

—¿Como cuáles?

—Le gustas. Te desea. Tienes que estar ciega para no haberte dado cuenta. ¿Crees que no sabía que algo estaba pasando entre nosotras anoche? Ésa es la única razón de su llamada.

—Estás equivocada. No le gusto de esa manera. Hemos sido amigas durante demasiado tiempo. No me mentiría —insistió Haruka.

—¿Pero yo sí lo haría? -Dijo una Michiru muy enfadada

Haruka se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, su silencio lo dijo todo.

—No puedo creerte —susurró Michiru—. Si prefieres pensar que esta noche no ha significado nada, que no era más que sexo, muy bien, como quieras. Empezó a alejarse de Haruka, y después se detuvo. —Supongo que tienes razón. No hay nada entre nosotras. Yo soy la que se equivocaba al pensar que podría haberlo —dijo amargamente—. Tienes que tener fe en una relación, en cualquier tipo de relación, y eso no lo tenemos. Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que podamos ser amigas, mucho menos amantes.

Haruka vio el dolor que expresaban sus ojos mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—Michiru, no te vayas así —rogó Haruka.

—¿Por qué? No hay nada más que decir, Tenoh —la miró a los ojos—. No soy una chica mala, pero no puedo hacer que me creas —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo no he dicho que lo fueras, pero Nancy me hirió más de lo que quisiera recordar. No puedo arriesgarme de nuevo.

—Yo no soy Nancy. Nunca he engañado a nadie. Se miraron en silencio, sopesando cada una las palabras de la otra. —De verdad que lo siento, Haru.

Sus ojos sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos más, y Haruka pudo ver lo terriblemente herida que se sentía Michiru, pero no la detuvo cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta. No se lo permitía a sí misma. Se quedó allí de pie, en la cocina, hasta mucho después de que Michiru se marchara, y después se obligó a moverse. Se negó a reconocer el dolor que había visto en la mirada de Michiru y no quiso admitir que había sido ella quien lo había puesto allí. Era mejor acabar de una vez. Aquella tarde llamó a Harry y lo invitó a salir a cenar.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú por aquí, Ruka? Estoy marinando unas costillas. Estaba a punto de ahumarlas.

—Me parece, estaré ahí sobre las cinco.

Pasaron juntos la velada, y a Haruka le agradó ver que Harry parecía de buen humor. Hablaba sin parar, y pareció no darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba ella hasta que se dispuso a marcharse.

—Dime qué ocurre, Ruka —le dijo, sobresaltándola.

—Nada, Harry.

—No mientas a tu abuelo, niña —dijo él, en un tono serio.

—Mi vida sentimental es una mierda —admitió finalmente, haciendo sonreír a su abuelo.

—¿Es esa mujer que has conocido? —preguntó él. Haruka asintió.

—Michiru.

—¿Y?

—Me gusta, pero no es la mujer adecuada para mí.

—¿En qué no es adecuada?

—Se parece demasiado a Nancy —dijo. Pero _¿realmente era así?_—. O al menos tiene una reputación igual a la suya.

—Creo que no debes enredarte con alguien que se parezca a Nancy, Ruka. —Miró a su nieta—. Pero ¿estás ya enredada?

Haruka asintió. —La verdad es que no se parece a Nancy. —Se encogió de hombros—. Puede que esté siendo injusta al compararlas. Pero es que Nancy me hizo mucho daño.

—Lo sé, cariño. —La abrazó—. Tú sabrás si es o no la mujer adecuada.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y ella qué dice?

—Dice que las cosas que me han contado no son ciertas. Hoy le he hecho mucho daño.

Harry asintió. —Eso no está bien —añadió en voz baja—. Está claro que eso te afecta mucho.

—Es que he oído algunas cosas sobre ella.

—Bueno, tendrás que aprender a separar la verdad de la mentira. A veces la gente dice cosas de otras personas por alguna razón, y no siempre son verdad. Si te gusta, debes concederle el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—Te quiero mucho, de verdad —dijo ella, y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero, Ruka.

Haruka dejó salir temprano a sus alumnos de la clase que tenía antes de comer y se apresuró a ir a su despacho, temerosa de perder una oportunidad de ver a Michiru. Necesitaba decirle que sentía lo que había dicho. Harry tenía razón. Debía concederle una oportunidad.

Pero Michiru no acudió a su despacho a las doce y media. En realidad a Haruka no le sorprendió. ¿Qué esperaba? ¡La había acusado de ser embustera y tramposa, por no hablar de lo de coleccionista de mujeres! No podría culparla si la aguamarina no la perdonaba nunca por eso.

Aquella noche, tumbada en su cama, cerró los ojos y recordó a Michiru a su lado, tocándola. Haruka nunca había disfrutado del sexo tanto como las dos noches que había estado con ella. Había chispa entre ellas. Cuando se tocaban era algo explosivo. Se reprendió a sí misma. No le convenía aquel drama en su vida. Aunque Deb y Molly hubieran mentido, Christy no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. No podía llamar a Molly y preguntarle si se habían acostado juntas. No era asunto suyo. Y en cuanto a Deb, se resistía a creer que le hubiese mentido. Eran amigas. Después de todos esos años, ¿por qué iba a mostrar un interés sentimental por ella? Pero aquella noche en el bar, Deb había bailado demasiado pegada a ella. Haruka cerró los ojos, intentando organizar los pensamientos que surgían a trompicones. Estaba andando en círculos en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos: primero pensaba que debía darse una oportunidad con Michiru y, al minuto siguiente, decidía que no lo haría nunca. No volvió a verla hasta la tarde siguiente, cuando acababa de regresar a su despacho después de la última clase.

Michiru cruzaba el corredor con los brazos atestados de libros y trabajos de los alumnos.

—¡Eh! —dijo Michiru, deteniéndose.

—Hola. —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

Haruka pudo ver que sus ojos no sonreían, como tampoco su rostro.

—Estoy bien —respondió.

—Muy bien. Escucha, voy con retraso. Nos vemos —dijo, y salió disparada.

—Claro —le dijo Haruka cuando ya se iba, pero Michiru ya estaba junto a la puerta del final del corredor—. Claro —volvió a decir, para sí misma.

Haruka se dirigió a su despacho, se sentó y se quedó mirando los trabajos que tenía sobre el escritorio. Su asistente había estado muy ocupado, según notó. No le importó. Apartó a un lado los papeles, apoyó allí los codos y puso la cabeza sobre ellos. Echaba de menos a Michiru, pero era culpa suya. Aquello era lo que ella había dicho que quería que sucediese.

El miércoles no hubo manera de localizar a Michiru y, hacia la tarde, Haruka empezó a buscarla. Su despacho estaba cerrado con llave y la rubia partió en busca de Serena.

—No la he visto en todo el día —explicó Haruka.

—Oh, está por aquí, en alguna parte. —Serena revolvió entre los papeles con aire distraído—. Creo que ha venido a verla una amiga de fuera de la ciudad. _¿Una amiga? ¿Quién? _Haruka deseaba que Serena continuase, pero no lo hizo, así que la dejó trabajar y volvió a paso lento hasta su despacho. Ella misma tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. En lugar de hacerlo, llamó a Harry y se invitó a su casa a cenar.

—Ruka, lo siento. Esta noche tenemos una cena en el Centro de Mayores.

—Oh.

—Siempre puedo decir que no voy.

—No, no seas tonto —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer el sábado? Parece que hará muy buen tiempo. Podríamos salir con la lancha.

Haruka sonrió y se mostró de acuerdo. —Estaré ahí por la mañana —dijo antes de colgar.

El jueves, al ver que Michiru tampoco aparecía por su despacho, atravesó el corredor hasta llegar hasta su puerta, que estaba abierta. Michiru tecleaba ágilmente en su ordenador, pero alzó la cabeza cuando vio entrar a Haruka.

Sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo y después Michiru volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mientras tecleaba.

—No te he visto en toda la semana —dijo Haruka.

Las manos de Michiru se detuvieron sobre el teclado. —¿Pensabas que me verías? —preguntó.

Haruka se quedó desconcertada ante sus palabras. —Pensaba que tal vez necesitábamos hablar —dijo.

Michiru la miró un momento y después siguió tecleando. —He estado ocupada, y no, no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar —respondió, por fin.

—Serena dijo que tenías visita —dijo, sin poder detenerse.

Michiru volvió a alzar la vista. —Sí.

No dijo nada más y Haruka no se atrevió a preguntar. —Bueno, te dejaré trabajar entonces. Haruka se estuvo maldiciendo a sí misma durante todo el camino de regreso a su despacho y, al entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo. —¡Maldita mujer! —exclamó en voz alta. Haruka había echado a Michiru y, sin embargo, se sentía desgraciada. Todos los días se quedaba sentada, pensando en ella, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo. Y con quién.

El viernes no la vio en ningún momento. Sus alumnos se sorprendieron cuando volvió a dejarles marchar antes de la hora, pero no podía aguantar allí ni un minuto más. Tenía que marcharse. Aquella noche salió a cenar con Rei y Lita. Fueron al mismo bar de aquella noche de verano, lo que le recordó de nuevo la primera noche que estuvo con Michiru. Volvió a maldecirse por pensar en ello. Acaba ya con eso, se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Cómo está Michiru? —preguntó Rei.

—Supongo que bien —dijo Haruka.

—¿Supones?

—No la he visto mucho esta semana —dijo Haruka.

—¿De veras? —El tono de Lita le indicó que ya sabía que no se habían visto.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rei sin rodeos.

—A ver, ¿cuánto sabén? —replicó finalmente Haruka.

Rei dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa. —Sabemos lo de aquella noche de junio. Sabemos lo del pasado fin de semana. Sabemos que le dijiste que se largara —dijo.

—¿Se los contó? —preguntó Haruka con los ojos como platos.

—La verdad es que sí —dijo Lita—. Hemos estado hablando. —En realidad cenamos con ella esta semana —aclaró Rei.

—¿Sí? No sabía que eran tan amigas.

—Bueno, nosotras vamos a todos los partidos de softball —dijo Lita—. Nos hemos hecho amigas.

—No es una mala persona, Haru —añadió Lita.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La conoces de verdad? –Replico Haruka

—Haru, no puedes comparar a todo el mundo con Nancy —dijo Rei.

—No comparo a todo el mundo con Nancy. Pero afrontémoslo, Rei —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella—, Michiru tiene una fama detrás, tal como la tenía Nancy. De hecho, casi peor.

—Un comentario hecho a la ligera por Christy no cuenta. Y no puedes creer lo que te dijo Deb. Demonios, tiene un calentón por ti. Hubiese dicho cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirte.

—Deb no tiene un calentón por mí, tal como dices muy groseramente.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué eres la única que no lo ve? —Lita movió un dedo de un lado a otro frente a Haruka, bromeando—. Y no creas que Deb no sabía que algo ocurría entre Michiru y tú aquella noche. ¿Por qué otra razón te habría llamado para llenarte la cabeza con toda aquella mierda sobre Molly?

—¿También les contó eso Michiru? –Dijo Haruka un poco sorprendida

—Sí, nos lo contó todo —dijo Lita—. Necesitaba hablar. Estaba herida y disgustada —Lita bajó la voz—. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

—No quiero que se preocupe por mí —dijo Haruka tercamente—. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, y después Rei volvió a coger su taco.

—Bueno, ahora ya no tiene que preocuparte eso, ¿no? —le dio un mordisco a su cena—. Sea como sea, creo que todo ha acabado entre las dos. ¿Me equivoco?.

Haruka no contestó; sólo se quedó mirando pensativamente a sus amigas. Sí, todo había acabado, si es que había empezado alguna vez.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

* * *

><p>Haruka durmió hasta tarde el sábado por la mañana, y después se tomó su tiempo para prepararse antes de ir a casa de Harry. Era un precioso día de noviembre, tal como él había predicho, y ella estaba deseando pasar el día en el lago. Se juró a sí misma que no pensaría en Michiru en todo el día, a pesar de que había pasado la noche en vela pensando en ella.<p>

Seguramente podría conseguir pasar el día sin hacer lo mismo. Camino a casa de Harry, con el techo solar abierto, fue escuchando su CD favorito de Elton John. El cielo azul, sin una nube, que tenía sobre su cabeza ayudó a mejorar su humor, y para cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de Harry estaba cantando. Al aparcar en su sitio habitual, se sorprendió al ver que Harry no estaba sentado en el porche, aguardándola como solía.

Traía algunas cosas para la comida y cogió la bolsa del asiento de atrás. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y ella entró.

—¿Harry? —llamó. En la casa reinaba un silencio absoluto y supuso que Harry había ido a la caseta donde guardaba la lancha. Entró en la cocina y frunció el entrecejo. Los platos del desayuno seguían allí, y las cacerolas estaban todavía sobre la cocina. No era propio de él dejar aquel desorden. Puso en la nevera la comida que traía y miró a su alrededor, con los brazos en jarras. Después fue hacia la sala, pensando que debía de estar en el exterior. Miró hacia la terraza y lo vio.

—¡Harry! —gritó, mientras corría hacia la puerta y la abría de un golpe. Estaba caído sobre la terraza y su taza de café se había vertido sobre las tablas del suelo. —¡Oh, Dios, no! —rogó. Se inclinó hacia él y oyó su entrecortada respiración. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió al interior de la casa, marcó el 9 1 1, pidió una ambulancia y volvió corriendo a su lado. Tenía las manos frías cuando las tomó entre las suyas.

—Harry, por favor —pidió—. No me dejes.

Le pareció que pasaban horas hasta que oyó las sirenas. No sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó sentada junto a él en la terraza, a pesar de los cristales rotos, cogiéndole la mano y acariciándole el rostro mientras le hablaba en voz baja. Cuando por fin apareció la ambulancia, corrió a la puerta principal y los llamó.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó. En un momento estaban en la terraza. La apartaron cortésmente a un lado para atender a Harry.

—Quédese ahí, señorita. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Ella se apoyó contra la barandilla, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras veía cómo le tomaban el pulso y le daban oxígeno. Hablaban en voz muy baja, y ella no podía entender todo lo que decían.

—Señorita, vamos a llevarlo a Breckenridge. Usted puede venir con nosotros —dijo el más joven, y ella asintió, aturdida, siguiéndolos mientras se llevaban a Harry. Estuvo esperando en la sala de urgencias durante hora y media antes de que le dijesen nada. Pensó en llamar a Rei, pero no quería alejarse de allí ni un minuto siquiera.

—¿La señorita Tenoh? —preguntó una mujer desde el quicio de la puerta.

—Aquí —dijo Haruka, poniéndose en pie.

—Soy la doctora Mizuno —dijo, con una sonrisa. Haruka estrechó la mano que le tendía, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó. No tenía paciencia para andarse con rodeos.

—Sentémonos —sugirió la doctora, señalando la incómoda silla en la que había estado sentada Haruka. —Ha sufrido una apoplejía —empezó.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó Haruka.

—Me temo que está en coma, señorita Tenoh. Sus signos vitales son muy débiles. Estoy preocupada por su corazón. Esto lo ha forzado muchísimo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su edad.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —susurró Haruka. La doctora sonrió, pero Haruka podía ver que era una sonrisa forzada.

—Sólo quiero que esté preparada. Ha sufrido lo que se llama una embolia cerebral, que ha causado un grave daño al cerebro. Las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son vitales. Hemos aliviado toda la presión que hemos podido, pero ahora sólo podemos esperar.

Haruka se frotó la frente, agotada.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó.

—Puede estar con él sólo un momento —dijo la doctora Mizuno—. Acompáñeme.

Haruka la siguió hasta la Unidad de cuidados intensivos. A su alrededor podía oír a los enfermos y a los moribundos, y notó aquel característico olor a medicinas. Se enjugó las lágrimas al ver a Harry. Estaba muy pálido; su cabello blanco como la nieve se confundía con las sábanas. Tenía tubos en la nariz y en la boca, y supuso que eran para ayudarle a respirar. Fue lentamente hacia él y le tomó la mano, fría y yerta.

—Oh, Harry —susurró.

—Haré que una enfermera le traiga una silla, señorita Tenoh.

—Gracias —murmuró sin volverse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Harry, que parecía relajado y en paz. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En Beth? La enfermera le trajo una silla y se sentó junto a su cama, con su mano entre las suyas, intentando que entrase en calor. Miró el monitor que tenía sobre su cabeza y que informaba del lento latido de su corazón, y se echó a llorar.

—No me dejes, Harry. —Lloró en silencio—. No estoy segura de poder seguir adelante sin ti. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se las enjugó, ausente. En su mente brotaron imágenes de algunos de los momentos que habían compartido. Pensó en el primer verano que había vivido con Beth y con él, después de la muerte de su madre. Aquel verano él le había enseñado a pilotar la lancha, y habían pasado interminables días pescando y nadando en el lago. Al verano siguiente él le había enseñado a conducir su vieja camioneta Ford, de cuatro velocidades y con un embrague muy temperamental.

La había apoyado durante su época de instituto, cuando se volvió tan salvaje que casi hizo enloquecer a su abuela, y pocos años después contempló orgulloso su graduación en el college.

Durante todos aquellos años la había cuidado y protegido. ¿Qué podía hacer ella ahora para compensarlo?

—Nada —susurró—. No puedo hacer nada por ti. Dejó caer la cabeza y sollozó, sujetando la mano de su abuelo junto al rostro. —¡Oh, Harry! Permaneció en el hospital hasta las nueve de la noche, aunque sólo podía estar con él unos pocos minutos de tanto en tanto. Poco antes de las nueve, una enfermera le tocó el hombro suavemente y le dijo que era hora de marcharse.

—¿Cuándo puedo volver?

—Por la mañana —dijo amablemente.

Haruka asintió y se marchó, volviéndose un momento para mirarlo de nuevo. Se quedó en medio del aparcamiento, mirando al cielo e intentando decidir qué hacer.

Debería llamar a Rei, y a sus amigos del Centro de Mayores. Pero incluso eso era demasiado esfuerzo. Finalmente, le hizo señas a uno de los taxis de la rotonda y volvió en él al lago, sin decir palabra en todo el viaje. El silencio que reinaba en la casa de su abuelo casi acabó con ella. El debería estar allí, pensó. Para ocuparse en algo limpió la cocina y barrió los cristales de la terraza, pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa que no pudo soportarlo. Lo cerró todo rápidamente y condujo hasta su casa, aturdida.

Una vez en casa, supo lo que necesitaba hacer. Sin pensarlo, buscó el listado de teléfonos de la facultad, encontró el número de Michiru y lo marcó rápidamente. Era muy tarde y era sábado, y durante un terrible segundo se preguntó qué haría si Michiru no estaba en casa. O peor, si no estaba sola.

La aguamarina atendió la llamada a la tercera señal, y con sólo oír el sonido de su voz Haruka volvió a sollozar.

—¿Michiru?

—¿Haru? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, con voz preocupada.

—Te necesito —dijo en voz baja y quebrada.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Es Harry —sollozó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Haru?

—Ha sufrido una apoplejía. Está en el hospital.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella, con dulzura.

—Te necesito esta noche, dejare la puerta sin llave.

—Voy para ahí —dijo Michiru, y colgó.

Pocos minutos después entró Michiru y se encontró a Haruka acurrucada en la esquina de su sofá, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Haruka la miró y exhaló un suspiro, sacudiendo los hombros a causa de los sollozos. Michiru se sentó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Haruka lloró durante un largo rato mientras Michiru le acariciaba suavemente el pelo, le enjugaba las lágrimas según caían y le besaba la frente con dulzura.

—Él es todo lo que tengo en el mundo —sollozó Haruka.

—Llora, no te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí, Haru —dijo Michiru dulcemente, y Haruka lloró todavía más.

—Ni siquiera está intentando luchar. Echa muchísimo de menos a mi abuela.

— ¿Qué dicen los doctores?

—Está en coma. No creen que se recupere —dijo, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Michiru y sollozando de nuevo.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Michiru la abrazó fuerte y le acarició el pelo hasta que Haruka quedó exhausta de tanto llorar.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a acostarte. Tienes que dormir un poco. Mañana te espera un día muy largo.

Haruka se dejó llevar por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio, como una niña. Se quedó allí de pie, en silencio, mientras Michiru echaba a un lado las sábanas de su cama.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó.

—Oh, Michiru, por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, por favor —dijo Haruka, ahogando otro sollozo.

—Creo que no debería —dijo Michiru.

—¡Por favor!

—Está bien. Dormiré en el sofá.

Haruka dejó caer la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas. _Ya no me quiere_, pensó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la nadadora en voz baja.

—Te necesito —dijo Haruka a través de sus lágrimas.

—Estoy aquí.

Haruka negó con la cabeza. —Necesito que me abraces, que me toques —musitó.

—Oh, cariño —susurró Michiru, yendo hacia ella.

Haruka le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, mientras Michiru la apretaba contra sí.

—Me quedaré contigo. Venga, acuéstate.

Michiru la llevó hasta la cama, y Haruka se sentó en el borde y dejó que le quitara la ropa. Después se acurrucó bajo las mantas. La aguamarina apagó la luz y se desvistió, y Haruka por fin notó cómo se acostaba a su lado.

—Ven aquí. —dijo Michiru quien la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó. Le apartó el pelo de la cara con las manos—. Estarás bien —susurró.

La rubia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica mas pequeña, con la mejilla contra su pecho, y se sintió a salvo. Sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio. Poco a poco se fue relajando, mientras las suaves manos de Michiru le acariciaban la espalda, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

Más tarde despertó sobresaltada, todavía en los brazos de Michiru, que estaba acurrucada a su lado. Le dolía el cuello. Miró el reloj digital. Las tres y cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Michiru, medio dormida.

—Nada. —Se sentó y colocó el brazo de Michiru a lo largo de su cuerpo—. Debes de tener ya el brazo dormido.

—¿Qué brazo? —preguntó Michiru, flexionándolo.

De pronto, Haruka fue consciente de su desnudez y volvió a taparse. Se acurrucó de nuevo junto a la peliazul. Su mano se movió bajo las sábanas y rodeó los pechos de Michiru. Frotó suavemente los pezones con el pulgar y sintió que se endurecían bajo sus dedos.

—¿Haru? —jadeó Michiru.

—Te deseo —susurró Haruka.

—Haruka, no lo hagas —advirtió Michiru.

—¿Ya no me deseas? —quiso saber.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces hazme el amor —insistió Haruka—. Te necesito. Alzó el rostro, encontró la boca de Michiru y la besó tiernamente.

—Sí —musitó ella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Hicieron el amor de forma rápida y frenética, y después suave y dulcemente, a medida que empezaban a disfrutar la una en brazos de la otra. Aquello era lo que Haruka necesitaba, lo que deseaba. Nunca más le diría que se fuese.

* * *

><p>Haruka se despertó a las siete y olisqueó el aire, notando el aroma del desayuno. Se sentó en la cama, agradeciendo que Michiru no se hubiera ido. No estaba preparada para quedarse sola. Fue hasta el baño, desnuda, y tomó una ducha rápida antes de ir a buscarla a la cocina. Estaba junto al fregadero, lavando los platos, cuando entró. Miró hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraron.<p>

—Buenos días —dijo Michiru, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el fregadero. Haruka se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, presionando sus pechos contra la espalda de la mas pequeña. Ella se dio la vuelta y la abrazó, con las manos húmedas y jabonosas.

—Gracias por estar aquí cuando te necesitaba —dijo Haruka en voz baja.

—Quiero estar aquí contigo, si me dejas quedarme.

Haruka se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos. —Me he portado horrorosamente contigo. ¿Por qué sigues viniendo, porque quieres estar aqui?

Michiru sonrió. —Si te dijese la verdad volverías a huir de mí.

Haruka la miró detenidamente y vio la respuesta a su pregunta en los azules ojos de Michiru. Quedó asustada ante lo que vio en ellos. Se alegró de que ella no dijese nada. No deseaba oírlo. Todavía no estaba preparada para ello.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo Michiru, señalando la cocina, donde había tocino escurriéndose sobre una servilleta de papel—. Seguramente no tendrás muchas ganas de comer, pero va a ser un día muy largo.

—Lo sé. Pero sí que tengo hambre.

—Estupendo. ¿Por qué no llamas al hospital mientras hago los huevos?

—Muy bien. —La cruda realidad la alcanzaba ya. Dirigiéndose a la sala. Localizó el número del hospital y esperó a que la enfermera de cuidados intensivos atendiese la llamada.

—Soy Haruka Tenoh, la nieta de Harry Tenoh. ¿Ha habido algún cambio? —preguntó, conteniendo la respiración.

—No. Lo siento, señorita Tenoh. No hay cambios.

—Bien, muchas gracias. Estaré ahí dentro de un rato.

Michiru asomó la cabeza. —¿Está bien? —preguntó.

—No ha habido cambios —dijo ella, devolviéndole la mirada. Michiru se acercó a ella y la abrazó. —Que no haya cambios es mejor que un cambio a peor —dijo, y Haruka asintió.

La verdad era que Haruka ya no tenía hambre, pero se obligó a comer el tocino, los huevos y la tostada que le había preparado Michiru. No había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior y sabía que necesitaba algo más que café.

—Tengo que llamar a Rei —dijo Haruka—. Y a Serena.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo las llamaré —se ofreció Michiru.

—Gracias, sería de gran ayuda.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

—Oh, no, estaré bien —dijo ella—. Ya has hecho bastante.

Entonces recordó a la amiga que estaba visitando a Michiru.

—¿Tienes compañía? —le preguntó Haruka.

Michiru asintió. —Sí.

—¿Ahora? ¿En tu casa?

—Sí. Pero la llamé esta mañana.

—Oh —musitó Haruka.

—Haru, es una vieja amiga del college.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —dijo Haruka.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo. Sé lo que estás pensando. Kim y yo compartimos habitación en nuestro primer año y somos amigas desde entonces. Sólo amigas. Ella tiene novio: hace diez años o más que están juntos. —Michiru la miró—. Sólo ha venido de visita, de veras.

—Te creo —dijo Haruka, y era sincera.

—No soy como tú piensas —dijo Michiru con dulzura.

—No, no creo que lo seas. Anoche viniste aquí sin hacerme ni una pregunta. Me hacías mucha falta —admitió.

—Me alegro de que fuese a mí a quien necesitabas.

Se sonrieron a través de la mesa y Michiru tomó su mano entre las suyas. —Todo se arreglará.

* * *

><p>Haruka llegó al hospital cuando pasaban unos minutos de las nueve. Harry parecía estar igual que cuando lo dejó, pálido y quieto. Su silla estaba arrimada contra la pared, y ella la acercó a la cama y tomó su mano fría entre las suyas.<p>

—Buenos días, Harry —susurró—. Afuera hace un día magnífico. Perfecto para pasear en lancha —se enjugó las lágrimas y continuó—. ¿Sabes? Ayer me prometiste un paseo en la lancha. El no se movió en absoluto, y su mano estaba yerta entre las de ella. —Oh, Harry. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo, enjugándose una lágrima que se le había escapado—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de Michiru? ¿De que no era buena para mí? Bueno, pues ya no estoy tan segura. Estuvo conmigo anoche cuando la necesité, y esta mañana. Me gusta muchísimo, Harry. Más de lo que debería, lo sé. Y, Dios, creo que está enamorada de mí.

No me lo ha dicho, afortunadamente, porque yo no sé lo que habría hecho. Pero es que no estoy preparada para eso. Extendió la mano y le tocó la cara, ignorando los tubos que tenía colocados.

—Siempre has dicho que no querías dejarme sola. Ojalá pudieras conocerla. Siempre has sabido juzgar a las personas. Sé que hubieras podido decirme si es la mujer que me conviene, Harry. Yo no lo sé. No sé si puedo dejar que siga a mi lado. Si ocurriese algo tendrías que estar conmigo para ayudarme a superarlo. Dejó que sus lágrimas fluyesen. Ya no podía contenerlas más.

—Oh, Harry, por favor, no me dejes —rogó—. Te necesito. Apretó su mano con fuerza y se la llevó a la cara para descansar sobre su palma. —Te quiero.

Rei y Lita llegaron después de comer y se quedaron durante una hora con ella.

—Podemos quedarnos más tiempo —insistió Rei.

—No, no hacen nada aquí. Las llamaré si hay algún cambio —les aseguró Haruka.

También vino un grupo del Centro de Mayores, y Haruka les agradeció la visita. Era bueno saber que tenía amigos allí.

A las dos se encaminó hacia la cafetería para comprar un sándwich, que tuvo que obligarse a comer. Parecía no poder pensar en nada más que en Harry, y se sentía muy indefensa. Y también sin esperanzas.

Aquella tarde, horas después, mientras estaba a su lado, notó un pequeño espasmo en su mano y miró a Harry con más atención, rezando para que sus ojos se abriesen y sonriera, y la llamara Ruka.

—¿Harry? —Aferró su mano con fuerza, deseando volver a notar que se movía, pero entonces se fijó en el monitor que había sobre su cabeza. Ya no se veía su constante latido. En su lugar había una línea ininterrumpida que cruzaba la pantalla.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó—. ¡No, Harry! Se llevó la mano de él hasta su propio rostro y lloró; sus hombros se agitaban a cada sollozo. Cuando acudieron los doctores la apartaron de allí y una enfermera la llevó fuera de la habitación.

—Por favor, señorita Tenoh, deje que nos encarguemos nosotros de él —dijo amablemente.

Haruka no podía moverse. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por su rostro y no podía apartar la vista de él. Sabía que, si lo hacía, no volvería a verlo nunca más.

—¡No! —gritó, negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos, debe marcharse —insistió la enfermera, y Haruka se dio la vuelta lentamente; los sollozos arreciaron, agitando sus delgados hombros.

—Adiós, Harry —susurró, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Salió sin mirar atrás. No deseaba ver lo que le estaban haciendo. Salió a ciegas por la puerta y se dirigió hacia su coche, y allí se sentó, llorando.

* * *

><p>Sin pensar en nada, condujo hasta la casa de su abuelo. Deseaba estar cerca de él y allí era donde él estaba. Fue hasta el embarcadero y puso en marcha la lancha, sin reparar en la fría noche que se aproximaba. Aceleró y se internó en el lago, dejando que el viento secase sus lágrimas a medida que caían.<p>

Redujo la velocidad del motor cuando se acercó a una bandada de patos y después se dejó ir a la deriva, mientras las olas mecían la lancha. Observó que habían regresado las fochas, o gallinetas, como él las llamaba. Decía que llegarían a cientos y que saquearían sus comederos de pájaros. Haruka se burlaba, y le replicaba que no debería haber empezado a alimentarlas. Sabía que en realidad le encantaba observarlas, contemplar la forma en que parecían correr sobre el agua cuando se sobresaltaban. Eran tan familiares durante los meses de invierno como los petirrojos que retornaban cada otoño. Se inclinó hacia un costado de la lancha y sacudió las manos de un lado a otro sobre la cabeza. Al verla, las fochas alzaron el vuelo, golpeando el agua con los pies al tiempo que se ponían a salvo. Los ánades reales se limitaron a esconder la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a su loca travesura.

—¡Esto ha sido por Harry! —gritó a las fochas. Después, sintiéndose algo estúpida, dio media vuelta con la lancha. El sol se había puesto, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Conocía el lago como la palma de la mano y fue siguiendo la orilla hasta la casa. Al llegar estaba helada. La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella y se encaminó hacia la casa en sombras, siguiendo el sendero que Harry y ella habían transitado durante años. Sacó la botella de whisky escocés de su abuelo y se sirvió una buena cantidad. Después se sentó en el sillón de Harry, en la sala, y bebió lentamente, a pequeños sorbos. Se sentía aturdida. Había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Miró hacia fuera, al lago, y vio cómo se ondulaba el agua bajo la luz del farol de la caseta. De vez en cuando pasaba una lancha a toda prisa, y ella veía cómo sus luces se desvanecían en la oscuridad. Por fin se obligó a ponerse en pie y marcharse a casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente tendría que estar con fuerzas. Tendría que preparar todo lo de Harry, y temía ese momento. Cuando murió Beth tuvo que ocuparse ella de todo, porque Harry estaba demasiado afectado. Ahora no había nadie que pudiese encargarse por ella de todos los detalles, por muy afectada que estuviese.<p>

Su contestador destellaba cuando entró en la sala y, al pasar, pulsó el botón para escucharlo.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás ahí? —La dulce voz de Michiru sonaba apremiante—. He llamado al hospital. Lo siento mucho, cariño. Por favor, llámame cuando llegues a casa. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón al oírla y se mordió el labio.

El siguiente mensaje era de Rei. —Michiru acaba de llamarnos. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vayamos a verte? ¿Por qué no vienes y pasas la noche con nosotras? Llámame, por favor.

Haruka hizo un gesto de asentimiento y escuchó el siguiente mensaje. Era de Michiru otra vez. —Haru, ¿dónde estás? Llámame, por favor. Estoy preocupada por ti.

Haruka se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número de Michiru, mientras escuchaba otro mensaje de la aguamarina: —Haruka, maldita sea, si estás ahí coge el teléfono. No me dejes fuera, por favor.

Michiru contestó a la primera señal del telefono. —Soy yo —dijo Haruka en voz baja.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—En el lago.

—Voy enseguida —dijo Michiru.

—Sí, por favor —repuso Haruka, y la peliazul colgó sin despedirse.

Después llamó a Rei. —Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Quieres venir a casa?

—No, Michiru viene para aquí.

—Muy bien. No tienes por qué estar sola, Haru. Dios, lo siento muchísimo, cariño. Sé lo unidos que estaban.

—Sí, lo voy a echar mucho de menos —susurró.

—¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras? —preguntó Rei.

—Todavía no lo sé. Mañana pensaré en lo del funeral. Esta noche sólo quiero olvidar.

—Lo entiendo. Mañana iré por ahí, ¿esta bien?

—Sí, te lo agradeceré —suspiró Haruka.

Estaba sirviéndose un trago cuando llegó Michiru en su auto.

Entró sin llamar. —¿Haruka?

—Estoy en la cocina —respondió Haruka.

Michiru fue a su encuentro, la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —susurró—. ¿Por qué no llamaste a nadie?

—Supongo que ni lo pensé. —Haruka notó que las lágrimas volvían a brotar—. No puedo creer que haya muerto —dijo, llorando.

—Chissst. Lo sé, cariño. Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasarlo tú sola. Tendría que haber estado contigo. Haruka se sintió conmovida por sus palabras y sollozó sobre su hombro. ¡Era tan bueno que la abrazasen, tan bueno sentirse amada! Se apartó un poco y miró a Michiru con ojos cansados y enrojecidos.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche, por favor?

—Por supuesto —dijo Michiru cariñosamente—. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Haruka recordó que Harry le había dicho que esperaba que encontrase a alguien que la cuidara, y deseó poder decirle que ya había encontrado a una persona que lo hiciese.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Haruka se durmió profundamente en brazos de Michiru y no despertó hasta casi las siete. Michiru seguía estando con ella, despierta y contemplándola.<p>

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? —preguntó Haruka, con voz ronca.

—Un ratito —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Tienes que ir al trabajo —dijo Haruka.

—Sí, lo sé, aunque odio tener que dejarte.

—Estaré bien. Ya lo he hecho antes —afirmó con seguridad.

—No deberías tener que hacerlo sola. Michiru la atrajo hacia sí.

—Estaré bien —repitió.

Michiru la besó tiernamente. —Tengo que irme ya. He de pasar por casa a buscar ropa.

—Muy bien, vete —dijo Haruka—. ¿Llamaste a Serena?

—Sí, ya ha buscado sustituto para tus clases.

—Gracias.

—Querrán saber cuándo será el funeral —dijo Michiru con delicadeza.

Haruka respiró hondo. —Supongo que mañana o el miércoles. No hay por qué esperar más. No es como cuando hay parientes a los que avisar. Se dio la vuelta en el lecho, apartándose de Michiru, pues sentía que volvían a brotar las lágrimas.

—Haru, ojalá pudiese hacer algo.

—Ya lo haces. Estás aquí, apoyándome —susurró.

—No vuelvas a apartarme de tu lado —rogó Mihciru.

Haruka se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y le acarició el rostro. —No lo haré. Lo prometo. Michiru le besó la palma de la mano y enjugó sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Comentarios:**

**Pobre Harry :'( **

**Lo bueno es que Michiru y Haruka estan juntas... :)**

**Lamento haber movido tantas emociones en el capitulo anterior ...naaaa mentiras, me encanto hacerlo y sentir que se identifican con los personajes y la historia y por eso es que este capitulo me quedo grandote jeje para compensar la frustración.**

**Abrazos grandes...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

* * *

><p>Todo aquel día fue como una imagen borrosa para Haruka. Los amigos iban y venían, y Rei dejó el trabajo para quedarse con ella. Haruka llamó a la misma funeraria que había contratado cuando murió Beth. La realidad de la muerte de Harry le golpeó el rostro. Empezó a llorar, y Rei le quitó el teléfono de las manos y habló ella con el director de la funeraria, con el que acabó de fijar todos los detalles. El funeral tendría lugar el miércoles.<p>

—Tienes que elegir el ataúd —dijo Rei con delicadeza. Haruka asintió. —Lita y yo podríamos hacerlo por ti, cariño —se ofreció Rei.

—¿De verdad lo haríais? —Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y hacerlo ella misma, pero no era capaz.

—Sí. No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotras nos ocuparemos.

—Las quiero mucho, chicas —susurró.

Michiru pasó por allí a las tres, después de su última clase. Se acercó, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las demás, y tomó a Haruka entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —le dijo al oído.

—No demasiado bien —confesó, aunque se sentía mejor ahora que Michiru había llegado.

Kay apareció después del trabajo, al igual que Deb, y Haruka se sintió conmovida. Parecía que todas habían pensado que tendría hambre, porque todas traían algo de comida.

—Tienes que comer algo —insistió Rei.

—No tengo mucho apetito —dijo Haruka.

—Por supuesto que no, pero tienes que comer. Fue hasta la cocina para prepararle algo, y Haruka miró a Michiru, agotada.

—Sólo intentan ayudar —dijo ésta. Haruka asintió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres que se vaya todo el mundo?

—No quiero que tú te vayas —dijo la rubia.

—No, yo no me voy —susurró Michiru.

Haruka se obligó a comerse casi la mitad de lo que Rei había amontonado sobre su plato, y pronto todas se marcharon.

—Vendré por aquí mañana —dijo Rei en la puerta.

—No, estaré bien —insistió Haruka.

—Yo estaré con ella, Rei —dijo Michiru.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Haruka, sorprendida. No esperaba que faltase al trabajo.

—Ya lo he hablado con Serena.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Haruka se acurrucó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Qué puedo traerte? —preguntó Michiru.  
>—Algo de beber —dijo ella—. Que sea fuerte.<p>

—Ahora mismo lo traigo.

Haruka cerró los ojos, agradecida a las amigas que habían venido a verla. Tenían buena intención, aunque para ella había sido agotador. La única que deseaba que estuviese allí era Michiru, y allí estaba ahora, sin duda.

El día siguiente iba a ser duro, probablemente más que el miércoles. Al día siguiente iría a despedirse de Harry en privado, en el lago.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Michiru, entregándole el vaso.

—Gracias. Y gracias también por lo de mañana.

Michiru la miró tiernamente con sus ojos zafiro, y después tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad. —Nunca me has contado nada de él.

Haruka cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza atrás. —Nunca conocí a mi padre. Se fue antes de que yo naciese —dijo—. Aunque Harry nunca ha sido un padre. Me mimaba demasiado para eso —sonrió—. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años y me fui a vivir con Harry y con Beth. Todo lo que Beth decía que no podía hacer, Harry decía que sí podía.

—¿Siempre los has llamado por sus nombres?

—Sí, desde que puedo recordar. Harry decía que abuelo lo hacía sentirse viejo antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que Beth prefería que la llamase abuela, aunque yo raramente lo hacía.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre? —preguntó Michiru.

—Un accidente de coche. —Haruka miró hacia ella—. Era profesora de escuela primaria.

—¿Así que tú seguiste sus pasos?

—Creo que fue el motivo principal por el que me hice profesora. Necesitaba conectar con ella de alguna forma, y ése parecía el único camino. Al principio lo odiaba, aunque acabó gustándome.

—Debes de ser buena —dijo Michiru.

Haruka se rió. —No lo sé. A veces me parece que mis clases son muy aburridas.

—Bueno, es lengua. ¿Qué esperabas? —bromeó Michiru.

Haruka sonrió y le tomó la mano. —Gracias por estar aquí.

—Quiero cuidar de ti —dijo Michiru en voz baja.

Haruka se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó. —Harry me decía estos últimos meses que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado. Yo le decía que estaba bien sola. —Negó con un gesto—. Pero estaba equivocada.

—¿Quieres que pase la noche aquí? —preguntó Michiru.

—¿Qué hay de tu amiga?

—Se marchó hoy.

Haruka asintió. —Sí, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Pero sólo si tú quieres. No porque creas que debes hacerlo.

—Deseo estar contigo. Me gusta despertar a tu lado —dijo Michiru con dulzura.

Haruka la miró a los ojos y le asustó lo que veía en ellos. Michiru no intentaba esconder sus sentimientos y Haruka apartó rápidamente la vista. No estaba preparada para ello.

—Lo siento —susurró Michiru—. Ven aquí —y atrajo a Haruka hacia sus brazos.

La rubia apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Michiru y cerró los ojos. Sería tan fácil amarla, pensó. Pero no podía permitírselo. Aún no. Se fueron a la cama poco después. Haruka cerró los ojos, envolviendo con la mano el pecho de Michiru, y se sintió segura. La aguamarina la abrazó hasta que se quedó dormida.

q

Tenían guiso para desayunar, uno de los tres que había en la nevera, y se lo comieron en la terraza, disfrutando de la cálida temperatura de noviembre. Era otro día claro; el cielo estaba azul, sin una nube. Contemplaron el fluir del río mientras comían en silencio.

Habían dormido bastante, hasta casi las ocho. Haruka estaba todavía en los brazos de Michiru cuando el sol la despertó, y se había pasado un buen rato contemplando su sueño. Habían dormido desnudas, pero no habían hecho el amor en toda la noche, como tampoco lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Por mucho que Haruka la deseara, por mucho que la atrajera, en aquellos momentos tan sólo necesitaba que estuviese allí, a su lado y allí estaba.

La aguamarina parecía totalmente satisfecha de poder abrazarla por la noche. Haruka estaba convencida de que lo que Michiru sentía por ella era más que una mera atracción sexual, y eso la asustaba. Quizá si hubiesen hecho el amor, ella podría haber creído que sólo era algo físico, que la mujer mas pequeña tan sólo la buscaba por el sexo.

Pero ni siquiera lo había intentado. Michiru la abrazaba, simplemente, hasta que Haruka se quedaba dormida, y seguía abrazándola al despertar. Haruka no sabía qué era lo que la asustaba más.

—Creo que hoy sacaré la lancha, si te parece bien —dijo Haruka.

—Claro. Lo que tú quieras.

—A Harry le encantaba el lago.

—¿Prefieres ir sola, Haru?

—No, quiero que vengas conmigo —respondió ella.

Michiru asintió y se llevó los platos adentro, dejando a Haruka a solas con sus pensamientos. Hacia las diez Haruka estaba ya en la entrada de la casa de Harry; aparcó en el lugar de costumbre y apagó el motor.

Michiru no dijo nada cuando Haruka se quedó mirando la casa durante largo rato antes de salir del auto. Entraron, y Haruka dejó a Michiru en la sala mientras ella iba al dormitorio de Harry para coger su traje. Al entrar en él se sintió abrumada por los recuerdos. Su cama estaba todavía sin hacer. Contuvo las lágrimas al tocar su almohada y alisar la colcha. El vestidor estaba abarrotado con sus objetos personales: su reloj, monedas sueltas, sus llaves. Sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia. Lo recordó en aquel lugar, atareado en sus ocupaciones diarias. No podía creer que ya no volvería a entrar allí, que nunca más la llamaría Ruka.

Se sentó sobre su lecho y lloró con la cabeza entre las manos. Debería haberlo visitado más a menudo. Debería haber estado con él aquella mañana. Michiru la oyó llorar y entró en la habitación.

—¿Haru?

—Debería haber estado aquí. Podría haberlo ayudado —lloró.

—No digas eso —dijo Michiru, sentándose a su lado. Puso un brazo en torno suyo y la acercó a sí—. Tú no tienes la culpa, cariño —susurró suavemente—. Ha tenido una vida larga y saludable. Fue feliz aquí, y ahora, como tú dijiste, se ha ido junto a su Beth.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Tienes razón. —Se sentó y se enjugó las lágrimas—Lo siento.

—No tienes que pedir perdón —dijo Michiru en voz baja.

—Ya estoy bien —repuso Haruka, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Quieres que busque yo el traje?

—No, yo lo haré —dijo, y fue hacia el armario. Tan sólo tenía un traje, el que había llevado en el funeral de Beth. Lo más apropiado era que lo llevase puesto también en el suyo propio. Abrió la puerta del armario y, sin decir una palabra, apartó a un lado la ropa y halló el traje en un rincón. Lo sacó, le quitó alguna pelusa y lo colgó en el pomo de la puerta. Buscó su mejor camisa de vestir y después revolvió entre las pocas corbatas que tenía hasta que halló la de color rojo oscuro, la que se había puesto para Beth. Se quedó mirando el ropero durante largo rato, contemplando la ropa que le era tan familiar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todas sus cosas? No podía tirarlas simplemente, como si no significaran nada para ella. Pero tampoco podía dejar la casa tal como estaba. De pronto comprendió que recorrer su casa iba a ser lo más duro de todo... Demasiados recuerdos.

Michiru le tocó ligeramente el hombro, devolviéndola a la realidad.—Enséñame la lancha.

Haruka asintió. —Claro. Vamos fuera.

La caseta de la lancha estaba inmaculada: todas las herramientas para el motor se hallaban en su sitio y las cañas de pescar estaban colgadas cerca del equipo para esquí acuático. Les gustaba navegar por el lago tanto como pescar, por lo que el viejo bote de pesca había dado paso a una lancha de esquí acuático, más grande y cómoda. Estaba colgada del elevador, fuera del agua. Haruka se acercó a ella, accionó el botón y vio cómo bajaba lentamente hasta el lago. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla izado la otra noche.

—¿Te gusta el agua? —preguntó Haruka. Parecía importante que le gustase. Michiru asintió.

—Me encanta nadar, estaba en el equipo de mi escuela recurdas?; aunque no aprendí a hacer esquí acuático hasta el verano pasado —añadió, guiñando el ojo—. Seguro que tú lo haces muy bien.

—No era mala. Este verano sólo lo practiqué unas cuantas veces. Normalmente íbamos a pescar, o tan sólo a dar un paseo.

—Eso también es divertido —dijo Michiru.

* * *

><p>La lancha se balanceaba suavemente sobre el agua. Subieron a bordo. Se encendió al primer intento, pues Harry siempre había mantenido el motor en excelentes condiciones. Haruka giró el timón y salieron lentamente del embarcadero, marcha atrás. Era un día cálido, pero sobre el agua el viento era fresco. Michiru estaba silenciosa, sentada frente a ella en la proa. Haruka pilotó la lancha lentamente por todo el lago, pasando junto a calas en las que había pescado con Harry, peñascos en medio del agua en los que se habían tendido al sol después de nadar y la ensenada de los árboles caídos, el sitio favorito de las percas.<p>

Haruka se lo señalaba todo a la chica mas pequeña, que asentía sonriente. Estaba recordando a Harry, despidiéndose de él y de los momentos que habían compartido durante tantos años. Pasaron cerca de las mansiones que habían surgido en los últimos diez años y Haruka le contó lo mucho que se quejaba Harry de ellas.

—Me gusta mucho más la casa de tu abuelo —dijo Michiru—Es mucho más hogareña. Estas son tan sólo una exhibición de riqueza, para intentar demostrar que tienen más dinero que su vecino.

—Sí, exactamente.

—Es muy bonito esto —dijo Michiru más tarde—. Nunca había paseado en lancha por el lago Travis.

—¿No? ¿Dónde habías estado? —preguntó Haruka.

—Tan sólo en Hippie Hollow —dijo Michiru con una mueca.

—Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. —Haruka enrojeció ligeramente. Recordaba aquella ocasión en la que había ido con Harry, para intentar ver a Michiru nadando desnuda.

Haruka viró la lancha y emprendió el camino de regreso. Era muy distinto estar allí sin Harry, pero se alegraba de que Michiru estuviese con ella. De nuevo en la casa, Haruka entró en la cocina, pensando que debería limpiar la nevera de Harry, pero cuando la abrió y vio allí sus cosas, la comida que había llevado aquel día para ambos, no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Cerró rápidamente la puerta.

Michiru estaba en el dintel de la puerta, mirándola. —Todo eso puede esperar —dijo con delicadeza.

—Sí. Habrá que hacerlo, pero todavía no soy capaz.

—Yo te ayudaré, cuando llegue el momento. Y también Rei y Lita. Haruka asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Has sido muy buena conmigo estos días. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. Michiru extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Haruka se acercó más y se dejó abrazar. —Supongo que ya estoy lista para ir allí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Tú seguramente tendrás cosas que hacer hoy.

—No. Soy toda tuya —respondió Michiru—. A menos que prefieras estar sola.

—No lo sé. —Se apartó un poco. Empezaba a depender demasiado de la aguamarina. Deseaba pedirle que se quedase con ella, que volviese a pasar la noche en su casa, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez necesitaba estar a solas, tener tiempo para asimilar la muerte de su abuelo. Michiru pareció leer sus pensamientos

—Tenemos que llevar el traje. Puedes llamarme más tarde si necesitas algo —propuso.

Haruka sonrió para agradecérselo y asintió. Michiru llevó el traje a la funeraria mientras la rubia esperaba dentro del coche. No fue capaz de entrar. Y Michiru lo entendió. —Deja que yo lo lleve. Volveré enseguida.

Más tarde, cuando regresaron a casa de Haruka, Michiru la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó dulcemente. Haruka la abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndole en silencio todo lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, llama si me necesitas —le recordó Michiru antes de marcharse.

—Lo haré —prometió Haruka, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo. Esa noche necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

><p>Dejó que el contestador recogiese las cinco o seis llamadas que sonaron. La mayoría eran de amigas preguntando qué tal estaba. Otras eran de colegas del trabajo que le ofrecían sus condolencias. Apreció su interés, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con ninguno de ellos. Cogió una cerveza, se sentó en la terraza y se quedó mirando el torrente del río. Dos cardenales macho se posaron en su comedero, peleándose por las pocas semillas que quedaban. Los observó, sonriendo. Harry ya no estaba, pero todo seguía igual. El río seguía fluyendo, los pájaros seguían regañándola por no llenarles el comedero, las hojas caían como todos los años en aquella época. La vida seguía. Volvió a entrar cuando estaba ya demasiado oscuro para ver.<p>

Al pensar en la comida que habían traído sus amigas, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y agradeció su amabilidad. Se sirvió un plato y se quedó ante el microondas, contemplando cómo daba vueltas el plato mientras se calentaba. Se sirvió un vaso de vino, se llevó el plato a la sala y se sentó a comer en silencio.

* * *

><p>Más tarde estuvo hojeando lentamente las páginas de un álbum de fotos, mirando su vida pasar. Lloró un poco, no mucho. Todas las fotos habían sido tomadas en momentos felices de su vida. Había muchas de Beth y Harry, juntos, y podía verse lo enamorados que estaban, incluso en los últimos tiempos. Harry la había echado terriblemente de menos, y ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, pensó. Harry estaría feliz. Por mucho que lo intentó, nunca había podido reemplazar a Beth en su vida.<p>

Haruka sabía que lo iba a echar mucho de menos, pero estaría bien. La vida seguía. Cerró el álbum y se sorprendió al notar que se sentía mucho mejor. Puso música suave, se sirvió otro vaso de vino y después fue hasta el teléfono para llamar a Rei. Había dejado dos mensajes y Haruka sabía que estaba preocupada por ella.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —le aseguró.

—¿Sigue Michiru ahí?

—No. Se fue a primera hora de la tarde.

—Sabes que puedes venir aquí si lo necesitas.

—Lo sé, pero necesito estar sola. De todas formas, gracias por tu interés.

—¿Para qué están las amigas?

—Eres la mejor —dijo Haruka.

—Te veremos mañana por la mañana, entonces. ¿Quieres que pasemos a recogerte?

—No. las veré allí —y colgó. Pensó en llamar a Michiru, pero no lo hizo. No quería caer en la tentación de pedirle que viniese a dormir con ella. Eso podía convertirse fácilmente en un hábito, y ella lo sabía. Acabó el vaso de vino y se preparó para acostarse.

Estiró el brazo hacia donde había dormido Michiru las dos últimas noches y acarició suavemente las sábanas. La nadadora había entrado en su vida inesperadamente y Haruka tenía miedo de los sentimientos que despertaba en ella. No quería enamorarse, por supuesto, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba muchísimo.

No sabía hasta dónde podía llegar su relación, pero deseaba disfrutar del tiempo que durase.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Comentarios:**

**Lamento haber removido tantos sentimientos en el capitulo anterior :'(**

**Era necesario para que Haruka le de una oportunidad a Michiru; pero ahora tiene miedo de lo que la aguamarina despierta en ella...como manejara la situación nuestra infantil rubia después que pase todo lo de Harry?...**

**Abrazos grandes...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Este Capitulo contiene Lemon...mucho a decir verdad...advierto para que no me digan después que los traume o algo asi... **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DIECIOCHO<strong>

* * *

><p>El funeral tuvo lugar en la pequeña capilla del tanatorio. No recordaba que Harry hubiese ido en alguna época a la iglesia, aparte del funeral de Beth. Cuando era pequeña, Haruka iba todos los domingos con su madre, pero, cuando se mudó a casa de sus abuelos, sólo iba Beth. Harry y ella se escabullían para pasar la mañana pescando o paseando en barca.<p>

—Nosotros tendremos nuestra ceremonia litúrgica en el lago, Ruka. Sonrió al recordarle decir aquello muchas mañanas de domingo, mientras Beth los miraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No te haría daño ir a la iglesia de vez en cuando —le decía.

—¿Por qué forzar la suerte? —replicaba Harry—, No quiero que Él piense que estoy deseando subir allá arriba junto a Él.

Varias cestas y arreglos daban una nota de alegría a un día que de otro modo hubiera sido gris. Se sorprendió ante las numerosas flores y plantas que habían llegado. A Harry le habría hecho gracia. Sabía la mala fortuna que tenía Haruka con las plantas de maceta.

Su mirada evitaba el ataúd; se dedicó a deambular por la estancia y a leer las tarjetas de sus amigos. Serena y Darien habían enviado un precioso arreglo otoñal, y había otros firmados por personas que no reconoció. Supuso que eran amigos de Harry, del Centro de Mayores. La gente empezó a llegar desde poco antes de las diez, y para ella fue una sorpresa ver lo arreglados que iban todos.

Michiru apareció con Rei y Lita, y la mirada de Haruka se clavó en ellas. Michiru sonrió y se le acercó. Haruka se fijó en el traje gris oscuro que llevaba, con una blusa de seda estampada debajo.

—Hola.

—¡Pero bueno! Nunca te habia visto con ese color, por lo general vistes mas alegre —bromeó Haruka.

—Sí. —Michiru se encogió de hombros—. He tenido que revolver mucho para encontrarla.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Haruka en voz baja.

—Gracias.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Rei, abrazándola—. ¿Lo llevas bien? Haruka asintió.

—El ataúd es precioso —dijo, aunque apenas lo había mirado. Se había decidido por uno cerrado. No quería que su último recuerdo de Harry fuese tendido en un ataúd. Ya era bastante malo recordarlo tan vividamente sobre su cama de hospital, tan pálido sobre las blancas sábanas. Rei sonrió y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, y después fue a sentarse.

Haruka saludó a los demás conforme entraban. La mayoría eran amigas suyas, pero también había unos cuantos amigos de Harry, del Centro de Mayores. Por supuesto, cuando no tienes parientes y has cumplido más de ochenta años, la mayoría de tus viejos amigos han muerto ya.

Le sorprendió ver que habían venido Kerry y Shea. En realidad no se conocían demasiado. Eran más bien amigas de Rei y Lita, pero le conmovió ver que se hubiesen tomado la molestia de venir, y así se lo dijo.

Todas sus amigas acudieron. Deb le dio un abrazo al llegar, y Haruka se lo agradeció. También Serena y Darien estaban allí, y Haruka se preguntó cuántas clases de su departamento habían tenido que ser canceladas aquellos días.

De los amigos del Centro de Mayores Haruka tan sólo conocía a tres. Habían sido los compañeros de pesca de Harry y los había visto en su casa en varias ocasiones. Los demás parecían conocidos o simplemente personas que habían venido por respeto a uno de sus compañeros caídos. Casi todos se acercaron hasta el cementerio; sólo entonces perdió Haruka la compostura y se deshizo en llanto, cuando estaban haciendo descender a Harry dentro del hoyo. Serena y Darien estaban a su lado. Darien la abrazó durante unos momentos para ofrecerle su apoyo. Michiru se acercó a ella, mirándola con cariño. Haruka le echó los brazos al cuello y la estrechó con fuerza, pues tenía necesidad de sentir su energía. Después regresaron caminando en grupo. Haruka les agradeció a todos que hubieran venido y recibió sus abrazos y sus condolencias con una sonrisa. Tenía buenos amigos. Acompañó a Michiru hasta su Explorer y le agradeció de nuevo todo lo que había hecho.

—Esta noche tenemos nuestro último partido de softball. Jugamos las primeras. Pensé que quizá te apetecería salir de casa —sugirió.

—Sí! creo que sí. No me apetece mucho pasar sola la velada.

—Estupendo. Después saldremos a comer una hamburguesa o algo así. Tal vez para entonces tengas hambre.

—Muy bien. —Tengo que ir a clase —dijo—. Te recogeré sobre las cinco.

Rei y Lita eran las únicas que quedaban allí. Rei insistió en que Haruka fuese con ellas a casa.

—No, estaré bien.

—No tienes por qué estar sola, cariño —dijo Lita.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en que no me vendría mal una pequeña siesta. Además, esta noche iré con Michiru al partido.

—¿Sí? ¿Seguro? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí, creo que esta noche me gustará estar con mis amigas.

—Muy bien. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a casa con nosotras?

—Gracias, pero no. Ambas han hecho mucho por mí esta semana —dijo mientras las abrazaba.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Camino a casa le sorprendió lo bien que se sentía; ya se habían acabado las formalidades. Se había despedido de Harry ya el día anterior y por la noche, y ahora él descansaba, Se tomó su tiempo para comer. Calentó un poco más de guiso y tiró lo que quedaba. Pensaba lavar los platos y devolverlos a sus dueñas esa noche, durante el partido. Al acabar se sentó en la terraza con su plato y su té helado.

El alpiste había desaparecido y, antes de empezar a comer, rellenó el comedero. Enseguida volvieron los cardenales macho y estuvo observándolos mientras comía. Más tarde se echó, aunque no tenía mucho sueño, tan sólo cansancio. Quedó sorprendida cuando se despertó a las cuatro. Se duchó, se vistió y se sentó a esperar a Michiru.

Todo estaba en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa excepto en Harry. Eso no era necesariamente bueno, pero, en aquel punto de su vida, tan sólo esperaba salir y estar con gente, en un lugar en el que las conversaciones no versaran sobre la muerte.

Michiru llamó a su puerta exactamente a las cinco en punto. Sonrió a Haruka, al verla allí de pie, vestida con su uniforme de softball.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —dijo, cuando la rubia abrió la puerta.

—¿Tenía mal aspecto antes?

—Parecías cansada.

—Hoy he dormido una siesta —sonrió.

Michiru inclinó la cabeza y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa. —¿Preparada?

Haruka asintió y cerró la puerta con llave tras ella. Camino al partido Michiru extendió el brazo y cogió su mano. —Me alegro de que vengas esta noche.

Los dedos de Haruka se enlazaron con los suyos. —Yo también.

Los campos no estaban muy llenos de público, ya que era el primer partido. Michiru sacó una pequeña nevera de la parte de atrás. —Te he traído una silla plegable. Y también te he metido un par de cervezas. Pensé que quizá querrías una. —Gracias. Creo que sí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Estás bien, Haru?

La rubia asintió y sonrió. —Sí —dijo, con una alegría un poco forzada. De pronto se sentía muy cansada.

—Puede que esto no haya sido una buena idea. Pensé que te vendría bien salir. –Dijo la aguamarina un poco acongojada por la expresión de Haruka

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti —-replicó, mirándola a los ojos—. Yo...

—Estoy bien, de verdad —la interrumpió Haruka. La mirada de Michiru la había asustado, como siempre le ocurría.

La acuamarina asintió y fueron caminando hacia el campo. Rei y Lita ya estaban allí, y Haruka colocó la silla plegable junto a ellas mientras Michiru se dirigía al calentamiento.

Cogió una cerveza de la neverita y se sentó, sonriendo a Rei y Lita. Ambas la miraban con preocupación y ella volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dijo. Y lo estaba. Notaba sus emociones como en carne viva, eso era todo.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo Rei—. No tienes por qué quedarte sola en casa.

—¿Adonde vamos a ir a cenar? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que a Gordie's Sports Pub —respondió Lita—. O eso ha dicho Deb.

Haruka asintió y, tras echar un vistazo, localizó a Michiru, que estaba practicando el lanzamiento con Kay. Había echado de menos verla jugar a softball. Era tan segura y a pesar de ser mas pequeña que ella se veía tan fuerte... Haruka la miró y sonrió.

—¿Cómo les va a ustedes dos? —le preguntó Rei, siguiendo su mirada.

Haruka apartó rápidamente la vista. —Muy bien.

Cuando el equipo se colocó en sus puestos, Haruka siguió con la mirada a Michiru hasta la tercera base, contemplando cómo alisaba la tierra con los pies, un ritual que nunca dejaba de divertirla. Sus ojos la seguían en todo momento y vio que Michiru la miraba a ella. Haruka la riñó para sus adentros por no prestar atención al juego, pero, cuando lanzaron una bola a toda velocidad hacia la tercera base, Michiru la atrapó con absoluta facilidad y la envió a la primera. Haruka aplaudió y la nadadora le guiño un ojo.

La aguamarina consiguió dos home-runs, ambos hacia el mismo centro del campo, y Haruka se puso en pie y la aclamó cuando rodeaba la tercera base, pisando por segunda vez la plataforma de su equipo. Michiru la miró y le guiñó nuevamente un ojo al pasar, y Haruka le devolvió el gesto. La única nube de la velada para Haruka fue cuando apareció Molly.

Se sentó al otro lado de Kerry y Shea. Haruka la miró varias veces, consciente de que los ojos de Molly estaban clavados en Michiru. Sintió una punzada de celos, pero la ignoró. Molly no significaba nada para Michiru. Estaba convencida de que ella le había dicho la verdad y habia decidió dejar de desconfiar.

Acabaron invictas la temporada y Haruka se unió a las demás tras el banquillo al finalizar el partido. Deb se acercó de inmediato a ella y le preguntó cómo estaba.

—Muy bien —dijo, sonriente.

—¿Vas a cenar con nosotras? —preguntó.

—Sí, creo que será divertido.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve yo? Después puedo acercarte de nuevo hasta tu

coche —dijo Deb.

—Oh, no; he venido con Michiru —le dijo Haruka.

—Ah. ¿Todavía anda rondando?

—Sí.

—Bueno, supongo que con lo de tu abuelo y todo eso...

Haruka se negó a darse por enterada de su comentario. Deb y ella habían sido amigas durante años. No creía que Deb quisiera decir lo que le había parecido oír.

—Por cierto, gracias por las flores. Eran preciosas —dijo.

—Si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, Haru, ahí estaré —se ofreció Deb.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —replicó, pero su mirada se desvió hacia Molly, que se había acercado para hablar con Michiru.

Haruka las estuvo observando atentamente a ambas, pero no vio la menor señal de intimidad entre ellas y se sintió aliviada. Deb siguió su mirada.

—La ha dejado tirada como a un trapo viejo, supongo. —Se volvió hacia Haruka—. ¿Qué ves en ella? jPor Dios, si se ha acostado con la mitad del equipo de softball! Y además…

—¡Basta ya! —soltó Haruka. Después su voz se suavizó—. Deb, mi relación con Michiru es asunto mío —dijo, posando la mano sobre el pecho—. Aprecio tu interés, pero ya soy mayorcita. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Estás cometiendo un error, Haru.

—Tal vez.

—Bueno si asi lo quieres…—Deb se encogió de hombros. —Cuando haya acabado contigo, llámame. Seguiré por aquí.

Haruka se negó a enfadarse y dejó que Deb pronunciase la última palabra. Cuando se alejaba, La rubia se dio cuenta de que la distancia entre Deb y ella era casi insuperable.

Michiru la estaba esperando y Haruka apartó a Deb de su mente. Saludó a la peliazul con una sonrisa. —Has jugado maravillosamente, como siempre —le dijo, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el Explorer.

—¿Como siempre?

—Bueno, como cada vez que te he visto jugar —dijo Haruka.

—Entonces puede que tengas que venir a todos los partidos. Parece que juego mejor cuando estás tú.

—¿Te estabas exhibiendo? —preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa.

Michiru se encogió de hombros. —Talvez!.

Llevó el coche hacia los vestuarios, adonde habían ido casi todas las demás, para quitarse el uniforme. Haruka la esperó, y pronto estuvo de vuelta, con unos vaqueros desteñidos y un suéter.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. Aunque una ducha habría sido algo maravilloso —dijo Michiru.

Bajaron por la carretera hasta Gordie's Sports Pub, famoso por sus hamburguesas de doscientos gramos servidas sobre panecillos gigantes que cocían allí mismo. Michiru aparcó y apagó el motor, pero, antes de que pudiese salir, Haruka la detuvo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro —dijo Michiru.

—Es sobre Molly.

—Oh. Te vi antes, hablando con Deb. ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez? —preguntó Michiru con voz cansada, harta por las habladurías de esa mujer

—En realidad no fue nada sobre Molly. Dijo que la única razón por la que seguías conmigo era por Harry.

—Dios, Haru, ¿no creerás eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

Haruka la miró a los ojos. —No. —Apartó la vista—. Cuando dijiste que Molly y tú habían salido, ¿qué quería decir eso exactamente? —preguntó.

—Haru... —Michiru aferró el volante y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—No estoy intentando provocar una discusión, Michi. Sólo es que necesito saberlo. Obviamente tuvisteis algún tipo de relación.

—Michiru Sonrio ante el diminutivo —Cuando me mudé aquí salimos un par de veces. Supongo que a eso le llamarás una relación. Pero el último mes, más o menos, si salíamos era como amigas. Al menos por mi parte. Ir al cine, a cenar, cosas así. No he ido a bailar con ella, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

—Y cuando la besabas, ¿era en la mejilla?

—No.

Por supuesto, Haruka sabía que no, pero sintió tantos celos que se asustó. Michiru tomó su mano y la obligó a mirarla.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos, mientras bailábamos? Haruka asintió. —Eso sí fue un beso —dijo con ternura—. Casi me caigo de rodillas. —Michiru apartó la vista y soltó la mano de Haruka—. Tú no me deseabas Haru, es mas me rechazaste mas de una vez, pero Molly sí. Pero aun asi cuando la besé a ella no sentí nada. Nada en absoluto.

Haruka contempló su perfil, consciente de que la chica mas pequeña estaba intentando esconder el dolor por todas las veces que ella la había rechazado.

—Siento que pensases que yo no te deseaba —susurró.

Michiru se volvió y la miró a los ojos. —¿Me deseabas?

Haruka asintió y en ese mismo momento anheló con todas sus fuerzas besarla. —No volveré a mencionar a Molly. Sólo quería saber cuánto te importaba.

—Eres la única a la que he deseado, Haru. Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra durante un largo rato y después Michiru apartó la vista.

—Será mejor que entremos —dijo.

Haruka asintió y salió. Cerró la puerta justo cuando Deb llegaba en su coche, con Molly. Al verlas se sintió algo avergonzada, y consiguió sonreír cuando salieron. Molly le dedicó una mirada helada y de repente Haruka se sintió como «la otra», lo que le sentó fatal. Vio que la helada mirada de Molly también se dirigía a Michiru y pudo notar la expresión dolida de ésta.

—Hola a las dos —saludó Deb, y Haruka pudo ver lo forzado que era.

Michiru asió el brazo de Haruka, deteniéndola.

—Olvidé el dinero. Ahora las alcanzo.

Se fue antes de que Haruka pudiese detenerla. Ella tenía dinero suficiente para ambas. A Haruka no se le escapó lo irónica que era aquella situación, y sonrió a Deb y a Molly como pidiéndoles perdón, mientras las tres seguían andando.

—En fin, felicidades —dijo Molly sarcásticamente—. Supongo que has ganado.

Haruka saltó: —No sabía que fuese un concurso. La carcajada de Molly fue amarga. —Solo te utilizará y te joderá bien, como hace con todas. Haruka se negó a dejarse provocar. —Pero es buena, ¿eh? —continuó Molly.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Haruka. Por un segundo, la rubia creyó que la iban a abofetear, pero Deb apartó a Molly de su lado.

—Vamos dentro —sugirió Deb, pero Molly apartó su brazo bruscamente.

—Estoy enamorada de ella —espetó Lucy.

Oh! es tan joven, pensó Haruka. —Lo siento. —No sabía qué otra cosa decir.

—Que te jodan. Molly se apresuró a entrar y Haruka se preguntó cómo podía existir tal animosidad entre ellas cuando apenas se conocían. No era justo. Se volvió hacia Deb.

—Lo lamento. —Se siente herida.

—Lo sé —asintió Haruka—. He pasado por eso. —Señaló la puerta—. Entra. Yo esperaré aquí a Michiru. Pero la aguamarina ya llegaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—¿Haru? Ella intentó reír.

—Molly está enamorada de ti.

—No he hecho nada para hacerla creer que podría haber algo entre nosotras, nunca —insistió la peliazul—. Créeme, por favor.

—Lo sé. Se siente herida.

—¿Y la ha tomado contigo? Haruka asintió y rodeó el rostro de Michiru con sus manos. —Mejor conmigo que contigo. Es a ti a quien ama. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un instante y Haruka se preguntó si la relación de Michiru con Molly se interpondría siempre entre ambas. —Vamos.

Las demás ya estaban allí, pero Rei y Lita les habían guardado dos asientos, y Haruka se lo agradeció. No tenía ningún deseo de sentarse cerca de Molly y Deb, pues temía que se repitiese la escena del estacionamiento. Pidieron varias jarras grandes de cerveza y las pasaron para que cada una llenara su vaso. Gordie´s era el local al que acudían la mayoría de los equipos de softball después de los partidos, y la clientela era informal y escandalosa, como siempre.

Tenían un patio exterior con zonas de arena para practicar el voleibol en verano. Aquella noche el patio estaba cerrado y, en el interior, el local estaba atestado y lleno de ruido.

Haruka pidió una hamburguesa de las grandes, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de comerla entera. Nunca podía. Hizo lo que pudo por ignorar los dos pares de ojos que estaban al otro lado de la mesa. Odiaba pensar que su amistad con Deb estaba en peligro, pero nunca hubiese podido sentir nada romántico por ella. Entre ambas no había chispa. Esperaba que Deb fuese capaz de comprenderlo. Michiru se acercó más a ella para poder hablar con Rei y Lita, y sus muslos se rozaron varias veces.

Haruka fue muy consciente de ello. Cada vez que se miraban, podía ver que Michiru sentía lo mismo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había entre ellas, la atracción que sentían la una por la otra no había disminuido. Al contrario, era más fuerte que nunca. La rubia tuvo que contenerse para no extender la mano y tocarla.

Para cuando les sirvieron las hamburguesas, el hambre de Haruka se había desvanecido. Tuvo que obligarse a tragar lo poco que comió, aunque Michiru no parecía tener problemas de apetito.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó.

—De comida, no.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve segundo y Haruka estuvo segura de que todas las chicas de la mesa sabían lo que estaba pensando. Apartó rápidamente la vista, cogió la hamburguesa gigante y le dio un gran bocado. La comida pareció durar horas, y fingió interesarse por las conversaciones de sus vecinas, cuando lo único que deseaba era irse a casa y llevarse a Michiru consigo.

Por fin recogieron la mesa y les empaquetaron las sobras mientras se pasaban la última jarra de cerveza. Rei le dio un codazo.

—Has estado muy callada.

—En absoluto.

—¿Estás bien? —La miró—. Deb y Molly te han estado enviando miradas asesinas durante toda la velada. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es muy sencillo. Molly quiere a Michiru. Deb me quiere a mí —aclaró Haruka.

—Ya comprendo —dijo Rei, alzando las cejas—. Y tú, ¿a quién quieres?

—¡Rei!

Rei soltó una carcajada y Lita quiso saber qué era tan divertido. Por fin se pusieron en pie para irse. Todas se fueron despidiendo. Algunas de ellas no se verían hasta que empezase la nueva temporada, en primavera.

Haruka y Michiru salieron con Rei y Lita, quienes no podían dejar de sonreír. A Haruka ya no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era estar a solas con la pequeña mujer.

—Te llamo mañana. ¿Estarás en el trabajo? —preguntó Rei.

—Sí.

—Supongo que no debo preocuparme porque estés sola esta noche.

—Estaré bien, Rei —le aseguró Haruka con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el Explorer, Michiru le entrego las llaves a Haruka para que ella condujera y ya con los cinturones de seguridad correctamente colocados, se permitieron tocarse con toda libertad. Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y la puso sobre su muslo, y Michiru notó cómo se contraían sus músculos al conducir. Su muslo era cálido al tacto.<p>

Michiru llevó la mano hasta su rodilla, y después otra vez hacia arriba. La rubia solo la miraba de reojo y puso su mano sobre la de ella, para evitar mayores exploraciones. De camino a casa no hablaron; Haruka conducía velozmente, acelerando por la avenida, sin hacer caso del límite de velocidad. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de la rubia y apagó el motor. Se quedaron allí, en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Michiru por fin.

—No. Quiero que te quedes —dijo Haruka suavemente.

Michiru tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. —¿Sabes cuánto te deseo?

—Espero que tanto como yo a ti.

Lo hicieron nada más entrar, junto a la puerta principal, pues su deseo no podía esperar más tiempo. Michiru la agarró y la empujó con fuerza contra la puerta cerrada, y se apretó contra ella mientras sus labios buscaban los de Haruka. La boca de la chica mas pequeña se abrió para recibir su beso y la lengua de la rubia fue al encuentro de la de Michiru. Sus manos apartaron el suéter y tocaron la cálida piel de la nadadora, subiendo rápidamente hacia sus pechos.

—Dios, qué suave eres —jadeó Haruka mientras la besaba.

Michiru se echó hacia atrás y apartó a Haruka a un lado.

—Espera —dijo entre jadeos—. Tengo que ducharme.

—No. Más tarde —insistió Haruka, buscándola de nuevo; esta vez, sus manos se dirigieron hacia los vaqueros de Michiru. Sus besos eran húmedos y profundos.

Haruka giró a Michiru de pronto, haciendo que apoyase bruscamente la espalda contra la puerta, y clavó su muslo entre las piernas de Michiru.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti —jadeó Haruka, y sus dedos se tropezaron con los de Michiru, mientras ambas luchaban por desabrochar los vaqueros. Las impacientes manos de Haruka no podían esperar más y se abrió paso entre su lencería. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus dedos hallaron el calor escondido entre los muslos de Michiru. Su boca volvió a buscar la de la aguamarina y hundió la lengua en ella; su muslo mantenía a Michiru contra la puerta, mientras los dedos se metían muy dentro de ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Las manos de Michiru aferraron sus hombros y sus caderas se dispararon hacia arriba, siguiendo el ritmo de Haruka—. ¡No pares! —rogó.

—No lo haré. Te deseo muchísimo.

Los dedos de Haruka estaban empapados de la humedad de Michiru. Entró en ella una y otra vez, mientras la respiración entrecortada de la peliazul resonaba en sus oídos. El brazo le dolía ya cuando Michiru estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero no se detuvo hasta que ella gritó de placer, una, dos veces y una tercera, antes de que sus caderas se detuvieran. Se apoyó contra Haruka y ésta contra la puerta, mientras la respiración de ambas se sosegaba.

—Creo que en realidad no me hacía falta una ducha —consiguió decir Michiru.

—Oh, sí, yo sí creo que necesitas una ducha —replicó Haruka con una sonrisa malévola—. Creo que la necesitamos las dos.

Atravesaron rápidamente el pasillo hacia el baño, dejando el camino sembrado de prendas de vestir. El chorro caliente cayó sobre los hombros de Haruka, pero no era ni la mitad de caliente que la boca que sintió sobre su pecho.

Las manos de Michiru rodearon sus caderas, colocándolas a la par con las suyas, y Haruka echó hacia atrás la cabeza para ofrecerle sus pechos, sintiéndose ebria de deseo. La boca de Michiru estaba llena de agua cuando atrapó la de Haruka. Chorros de agua corrían por sus rostros; las manos de la rubia resbalaron sobre los mojados brazos de la nadadora y rodearon su espalda. Unas manos llenas de jabón la tocaron, se movieron sobre sus pechos, bajaron hacia el estómago y las caderas.

Haruka se sintió repentinamente débil cuando aquellas manos resbaladizas se colaron entre sus piernas, y tuvo que apoyarse en Michiru. Sus gemidos se mezclaron cuando los dedos de la peliazul se adentraron en ella.

—Oh, qué maravilla... —murmuró Haruka. Notó que Michiru se estremecía entre sus brazos y que sus dedos la abandonaban.

—Quiero poner ahí mi boca —susurró al oído de Haruka.

Michiru se arrodilló frente a ella. Haruka la contempló desde arriba y se miraron durante un momento eterno. Después, los ojos de la rubia se cerraron lentamente, y se apoyó contra los resbaladizos azulejos, mientras sus manos guiaban a Michiru hasta ella.

La respiración de la alta mujer se detuvo al primer toque de la lengua de Michiru, y gritó cuando ésta deslizó los brazos por sus caderas, empujandola con firmeza contra su boca. Sus manos se apoyaron contra las paredes de la ducha, mientras el agua caliente caía en cascada sobre su espalda. Notaba las piernas débiles y temblorosas, y se apoyó en Michiru con los ojos todavía cerrados, dejándose llevar por el deseo de Michiru. Su boca la devoraba y Haruka notaba cada caricia de su lengua.

Con el agua tibia fluyendo sobre su cuerpo notó las primeras oleadas del éxtasis. Se empotró contra la boca caliente de Michiru. Su respiración se detuvo mientras le sujetaba la cabeza contra su pubis y en su interior estallaban oleadas y oleadas de placer.

Por fin liberó el grito que había estado reteniendo. Haruka nunca había deseado tanto a nadie. Nunca había necesitado tanto a nadie como necesitaba a Michiru en aquellos momentos.

Se secó con la toalla con manos temblorosas. Al acabar, miró hacia arriba. Michiru estaba en el umbral del baño, contemplándola; la luz que había tras ella delineaba su cuerpo reluciente.

—Ven a la cama. —Las palabras de Michiru apenas fueron un suspiro que atravesó la estancia. La aguamarina se acosto y atrajo a Haruka hacia sí, besándola en la boca con tal urgencia que la asustó.

Sus lenguas se enfrentaron en duelo y Haruka se subió sobre Michiru, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

—Te deseo muchísimo —susurró Haruka.

Sus manos rodearon el rostro de Michiru y la besó con suavidad.

La peliazul no se movió, dejando que Haruka marcara el paso. Sus anteriores prisas habían desaparecido. Ahora deseaba saborear cada beso, cada caricia. Lentamente obligó a su boca a apartarse de la de Michiru; sus labios resbalaron sobre los ojos y las mejillas de la mas pequeña mujer, sobre las orejas y el cuello. Las manos de Michiru le acariciaban suavemente la espalda, moviéndose hacia sus hombros y otra vez hacia abajo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo? —susurró Michiru. Llevó las manos hasta el rostro de Haruka y guió su boca hasta la suya—. Nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca lo que tú. Haru, debes saber que yo...

Haruka la hizo callar con un beso. No deseaba oír las palabras que temía que iba a pronunciar Michiru. —Chisst —musitó, mientras la besaba. Sus manos acariciaron los pechos de Michiru, y después posó allí la boca. Su lengua lamió la areola, acarició la punta, dura, y después succionó el pezón, hambrienta.

—Oh -—suspiró Michiru, y sus manos mantuvieron allí a Haruka durante largo rato y luego se pasó al otro pecho. Su mano fue deslizándose por el suave cuerpo de Michiru hasta hallarla húmeda de deseo. _Por mí,_ pensó Haruka. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de su vagina y las piernas de Michiru se abrieron mientras sus caderas se elevaban. Los dedos de Haruka se detuvieron y empezó a hacer presión dentro de ella mientras su boca continuaba su asalto a los pechos. Por fin apartó la boca de allí y volvió a encontrarse con los labios de la peliazul.

Dejó que su lengua se le metiese en la boca. Nunca tenía bastante de ella, y su mano abandonó la suave tibieza de aquel cuerpo y volvió a rodear su rostro, mientras se besaban.

Haruka se echó hacia atrás y miró a Michiru a los ojos, mientras los sentimientos la desbordaban. Apartó los pensamientos que tanto la asustaban. No podía permitir que la invadieran. Cerrando los ojos por un instante, empezó a descender por el cuerpo de Michiru, abriéndose camino con la lengua.

Michiru empujó sus hombros, pidiéndole sin palabras que se apresurase. Haruka se echó entre sus piernas y las apartó con las manos. Su lengua jugueteaba por la cara interior de sus muslos, y Michiru exhaló el aire lentamente.

—Tómame, por favor —rogó.

Y Haruka lo hizo. Su boca se apoderó de Michiru y su lengua se movió con rápidas caricias dentro de su intimidad.

—Dios, sí —jadeó Michiru.

Haruka rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de la aguamarina y la apretó contra sí; su lengua se retorcía dentro de ella, mientras la nadadora se crecía dentro de su boca. Los labios de Haruka la acariciaron, veloces, y después redujeron el ritmo. No quería parar, y Michiru se aferró a sus hombros y la empujó con fuerza hacia abajo.

—¡Me estás volviendo loca! —susurró Michiru.

Haruka lo sabía y disfrutó de aquella sensación de control, acariciando muy suavemente a Michiru con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura, atormentándola hasta el paroxismo.

Nunca se cansaría de aquello, pensó Haruka, y sus labios volvieron a adueñarse de Michiru, succionándola dentro de su boca y haciendo que emitiese profundos gemidos.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Michiru, y Haruka accedió a sus súplicas moviendo la lengua rápidamente sobre ella, llevándola al borde del orgasmo y yendo más allá, sin detenerse, hasta que Michiru gritó de placer.

La aguamarina la agarró por el pelo para presionar la boca de Haruka contra ella, con las caderas elevadas para ir a su encuentro y el cuerpo tembloroso, hasta que se echó hacia atrás lentamente, con las manos yertas a ambos lados.

Haruka se apartó un momento y después volvió a besarla suavemente allí.

Finalmente se echó junto a ella, con una pierna estirada sobre las suyas.

—¡No puedo moverme! —gimió Michiru. Haruka sonrió y le acarició el rostro con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados. Estaban tumbadas de lado, cara a cara; las palabras eran tan sólo un susurro entre ambas.

—Cada vez que lo hago contigo es mejor que la vez anterior —musitó Michiru—. No creí que eso fuera posible.

Haruka no dijo nada. Tan sólo la miraba, la tocaba. Tenía miedo de hablar, miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Michiru abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás pensando?

Haruka negó lentamente con la cabeza, trenzando sus piernas con las de Michiru. Sus manos se negaban a abandonar la tibia piel de la pequeña mujer. Se movían por su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello, mientras sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de las manos, como si tuviesen vida propia.

—¿No te asusta lo que siento por ti? —susurró Michiru.

—No lo digas.

Haruka cerró fuertemente los ojos y sus manos se detuvieron.

—No decirlo no hace que sea menos cierto —dijo Michiru en voz baja.

—No estoy preparada —confesó Haruka.

Michiru suspiró hondamente, y Haruka la miró y sorprendió en sus ojos un brillo de dolor. No sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento, Haru.

Haruka movió la cabeza lentamente. —No tienes por qué lamentar nada. Soy yo —dijo, tocándose ligeramente el pecho.

Michiru hizo que Haruka apoyase la espalda sobre el lecho y se colocó sobre ella. Le acarició el rostro suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

—Eres una amante maravillosa. Espero haberte brindado tanto placer como tú me has dado a mí —murmuró Michiru a su oído.

—Más que ninguna antes —dijo Haruka, abrazándola—. Me da miedo.

Michiru sonrió en la oscuridad y tocó suavemente sus labios.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró, tan bajito que Haruka no estaba segura de haberla oído bien—. Tan sólo quiero amarte.

Haruka cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, mientras Michiru empezaba a hacer eso justamente. Su boca fue tanteando el cuello de Haruka, mientras le rodeaba el pecho con la mano, acariciando el pezón con el pulgar. Haruka experimentó un gran placer al sentir sobre ella la boca y los labios de Michiru, y se relajó, dejando que las caricias se apoderasen de sus sentidos.

Sus pezones estaban erectos y ansiosos de que Michiru los tocara, y su lengua los acarició suavemente antes de que su boca cubriese cada uno de ellos sucesivamente.

Haruka pasó los dedos por el pelo de Michiru y por su espalda, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración. La aguamarina estaba echada sobre ella, con la pierna entre los muslos de la rubia.

Haruka arqueó la espalda al sentirla y la envolvió con su propia pierna. Michiru volvió a acercarse a su boca y la besó con tanta dulzura que Haruka estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de Michiru; le ofreció la boca y sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Oh, podría hacer esto toda la vida, esta forma tan suave y dulce de hacer el amor. Michiru se apoyó sobre un codo, acunando con la mano la cabeza de Haruka.

—Eres preciosa —le susurró al oído.

Su mano descendió por el cuerpo de Haruka, acariciándolo. Su pierna se apretó con más fuerza contra la rubia y ésta se abrió más, incorporándose para recibirla. De nuevo su boca se adueñó de aquellos pechos y sus dedos se deslizaron entre su propia pierna y el cuerpo de Haruka. La tocó y la notó húmeda y dispuesta, e introdujo los dedos muy dentro de ella, y Haruka gritó y la apretó más contra sí. Pero Michiru la apartó.

—Date la vuelta. —Su voz sonaba apremiante. Haruka se puso boca abajo, temblando. Entonces, el cálido cuerpo de Michiru la cubrió, explorándola y jugueteando con las manos y con la boca.

Haruka enterró el rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos, con los brazos estirados frente a ella, disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaban las caricias de Michiru. Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba mientras las manos de la peliazul recorrían sus caderas, hundiéndose entre sus muslos para salir de nuevo. Cuando las manos de Michiru acariciaron suavemente la parte de atrás de sus muslos, sus caderas se levantaron de la cama y sus piernas se abrieron instintivamente.

Michiru deslizó una mano bajo ella y la alzó todavía más. Haruka, con la respiración entrecortada, esperaba que Michiru viniese a ella. Notó que la peliazul pasaba la otra mano entre sus muslos y gimió en voz alta, anticipando sus caricias. Y por fin allí estaban los dedos de Michiru, primero dos, después tres, hundiéndose profundamente en ella. Las caderas de Haruka volvieron a tensarse, pero Michiru la contuvo, moviendo una mano bajo su cuerpo, acariciante, mientras la otra entraba y salía de su intimidad.

Haruka cerró los puños, aferrándose a la sábana, retorciendo las caderas mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de Michiru. Pero era demasiado. Haruka estaba jadeante, cada vez más fuera de sí, y los dedos de Michiru se movían aún más rápido, con más fuerza. No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más y, por fin, su cuerpo hizo explosión. Vio estrellas tras los párpados cerrados, y dejó salir un grito fuerte y primitivo. Sus puños arrancaron la sábana de su lugar, mientras su cuerpo se derrumbaba sobre la cama.

Michiru estaba sobre ella, con los dedos todavía en su interior. Los movió un poco y Haruka gimió.

—¡No puedo moverme! —dijo con voz ronca—. ¡No te atrevas! Oyó la risita ahogada de Michiru mientras sacaba lentamente los dedos, y Haruka consiguió volverse hacia ella.

—Veo que te he dejado sin habla —se burló Michiru.

—Me has dejado inservible.

Michiru soltó una carcajada y la besó con fuerza en la boca.

—No creo —susurró Michiru.

Empujó ligeramente con la mano el hombro de Haruka hasta colocarla de espaldas. Los ojos de la rubia estaban cerrados y todavía respiraba entrecortadamente cuando Michiru se deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla mientras se movía.

Las piernas de Haruka seguían caídas, sin fuerzas, sobre la cama. Sabía que no tenía energías suficientes para responder a sus caricias. Y, sin embargo, seguía deseando notar la boca de Michiru, su lengua sobre ella, dentro de ella. No podía esperar más. Posó las manos sobre los hombros de Michiru y la guió entre sus piernas.

—¡Por favor, te necesito muchísimo! —rogó.

Sus piernas se abrieron por completo cuando Michiru se colocó entre ellas y Haruka jadeó cuando la boca de Michiru la cubrió. Notó cómo se deslizaba su lengua sobre ella y se sintió perdida. Se echó hacia atrás, aferrándose a las sábanas, tirando de ellas mientras notaba la lengua de Michiru hundiéndose en su interior.

—¡Oh, Dios Santo! —jadeó.

Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, debería estar exhausto, pero seguía abriéndose para Michiru, reaccionando a sus caricias. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada más que en aquella mujer y en su boca sobre ella. Michiru la acarició, la devoró, y Haruka creyó morir de placer. Su cuerpo se arqueó y sus talones se clavaron en la cama cuando la primera oleada del orgasmo la inundó. Gritó con fuerza, y después gimió muy suave, mientras su cuerpo parecía explotar de placer bajo los labios de Michiru.

Haruka atrajo a Michiru hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza mientras notaba que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Michiru le hacía el amor de tal forma que no dejaba dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Haruka seguía negando tercamente los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su propio corazón. No quería que aquella mujer la amara. Deseaba que su relación permaneciese tal como era: física, sexual, pero no afectiva. No podía asimilarlo. No permitiría que Michiru entrase en su corazón. No podía permitirlo. No hablaron, cosa que Haruka agradeció.

Michiru no mencionó sus lágrimas. Se limitó a besarlas y a abrazarla con fuerza y a acariciarla suavemente el rubio cabello hasta que Haruka se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

* * *

><p>Haruka entró en su despacho y se quedó mirando los montones de ejercicios que cubrían su escritorio. Tardaría días en sacar todo aquello de allí. Las clases de la mañana habían sido un suplicio y se preguntaba si no habría vuelto al trabajo demasiado pronto.<p>

Serena le había dicho que se tomase la semana entera, pero no sabía qué hacer, allí sola. Quería volver a sus rutinas diarias y dejar atrás la semana anterior.

Michiru se había marchado temprano esa mañana. Tenía que ir a su apartamento a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa. No hablaron nada de la noche anterior y ella sabía lo que Michiru estaba pensando: que Haruka iba a echarla de nuevo de su vida.

La rubia podía verlo en sus ojos y se odió por ello. Había besado y abrazado a Michiru, y le había dicho que todo estaba bien. Y lo estaba en realidad. No pensaba dejar de verla. No podía negárselo a sí misma.

Era demasiado, y demasiado pronto, eso era todo. Estaba ocupada clasificando los papeles de su escritorio cuando, al cabo de un rato, entró Michiru. Echó una ojeada al reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran más de la una. Michiru mostró una bolsa y sonrió.

—Atún en pan integral, con doble de mostaza —dijo, colocando la bolsa sobre el montón de papeles que Haruka estaba revisando—. Tienes que comer.

Haruka sonrió. —¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía no he comido?

—Nunca comes a menos que yo te obligue —dijo—. Tengo que irme corriendo. Cuando estaba en la puerta se volvió.

—Ahora no olvides comértelo.

—Gracias. No lo olvidaré.

Michiru se marchó y Haruka fue dando mordiscos al sándwich mientras trabajaba. Estaba hambrienta. No había tenido tiempo de desayunar, y Michiru tenía razón. Pocas veces comía algo a esa hora.

Fue un día muy largo y la rubia tuvo que obligarse para no acabar su última clase antes de la hora. Recogió todo cuando faltaban diez minutos, les deseó una buena tarde y salió corriendo hacia su despacho.

Las pilas de ejercicios sobre su escritorio la atormentaban y se quedó hasta casi las seis, intentando poner en orden su despacho.

La aguamarina no había ido por allí. Haruka se encontró con que su despacho estaba cerrado con llave. Debería agradecérselo. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas. Después de la noche que habían pasado juntas, necesitaba algo de tiempo para separarse un poco de ella.

Notaba una gran confusión en sus sentimientos, como le ocurría siempre que pasaba una noche en brazos de Michiru. Bastante mal lo estaba pasando ya durante todo el día, recordando constantemente retazos de la noche que habían compartido, incluso en los momentos más inoportunos. Pero, una vez en su casa, se sintió dominada por la impaciencia. Abrió la nevera, en busca de algo para cenar. No había nada. Abrió la puerta de la despensa e hizo una mueca ante las dos latas de sopa que se encontró. —¡Puaj! —exclamó, cerrando la puerta. Comprendió que tenía que ir a la compra. Se quedó un rato en la cocina, indecisa.

La semana pasada hubiera podido llamar a Harry e ir a cenar a su casa. Cerró los ojos y contuvo enseguida aquellos pensamientos. No le haría ningún bien pensar en eso. Siempre podía llamar a Rei y Lita y ver qué pensaban hacer para cenar, y quizás auto-invitarse.

Lo había hecho otras veces. Sabía que estaba omitiendo deliberadamente a Michiru de sus opciones. Podía llamarla. Estaba segura de que la aguamarina quedaría con ella a cenar donde fuese. Pero después le preguntaría a Haruka si quería ir a su casa, y Haruka no deseaba ponerse en esa situación.

Sabía que, si lo hacía, volvería a pedirle a la pequeña mujer que se quedase, y no podían seguir así. Necesitaba pasar algún tiempo lejos de ella, lejos de los sentimientos que le provocaba. Se acercó al teléfono y tecleó el número de Rei.

—¡Haru! Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti —exclamó Lita.

—Espero que bien —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lita.

—Hambrienta. ¿Qué tenéis de cena? Lita se echó a reír.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre cuál de las dos iba a cocinar y Rei se decidió por pedir una pizza. ¿Quieres pasarte por aquí?

—Sí, me encantaría. ¿Seguro que no les importa?

—No seas tonta y vente.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Veinte minutos más tarde Haruka llamaba a su puerta. Lita abrió y la recibió con un abrazo.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

—Largo —dijo Haruka—, Pero bien.

—Estupendo. Entra.

—Hola, Haruka —gritó Lita desde la cocina.

Salió, trayendo una cerveza para Haruka.

—¿Dónde está Michiru?

—No lo sé —dijo Haruka.

—¿Va todo bien? —quiso saber Lita.

—Supongo.

—Pensaba que esa noche ustedes... Quiero decir que parecíais... Oh, demonios, ya sabes lo que quiero decir —acabó, insegura.

Haruka sonrió. —Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Estuve con ella a la hora de comer, pero la verdad es que apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar. Desde entonces no la he visto.

—¿No se quedó contigo anoche?

Haruka enrojeció y desvió la mirada. —Sí —musitó—. Se quedó conmigo.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero nada.

—Eh, Haruka, que te conozco. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Lita, no lo sé —confesó—. Me gusta muchísimo. Supongo que estoy asustada.

—Ella no es Nancy —repuso Rei.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo no estoy preparada para tener una relación.

—Debes saber lo que ella siente —dijo Lita.

Haruka miró hacia ella y asintió. —Sí, lo sé.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que me lo diga —dijo en voz baja.

Haruka recordó la noche anterior y la forma en que habían hecho el amor. No, Mihciru no tenía por qué decir nada. Lo había intentado, pero Haruka se lo había impedido.

—Ojalá le dieras una oportunidad —dijo Rei.

—No puedo. No puedo pasar otra vez por eso, Rei.

—¿Así que te pasarás el resto de tu vida sola, sólo porque no quieres arriesgarte a que vuelvan a herirte? No hay nada seguro, Haru. Para ninguna de nosotras. ¿Quién puede asegurarme que Lita no encontrará algún día a alguien que la vuelva loca y me abandonará?

—¿Yo? —protestó Lita.

—Bueno, es que sé que no hay nadie esperándome a mí —dijo Rei, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Lita le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo con ternura.

Haruka las contempló y se sintió celosa. Deseaba lo que ellas tenían y, de pronto, comprendió que ella nunca había estado así con Nancy.

Pensaba que habían sido felices, pero ¿de verdad habían disfrutado de la gran intimidad que parecían compartir Lita y Rei?

Habían vivido por separado. Cada una de ellas tenía sus propias amistades y pocas veces las mezclaban. Haruka salía a menudo con Rei y Lita, sin Nancy, y ésta raramente incluía a Haruka cuando salía con sus amigas.

Qué extraño le parecía ahora. La mayoría de las amigas de Nancy pertenecían al mundo empresarial, donde ella trabajaba. Haruka no tenía mucho en común con ellas y en su interior agradecía no tener que soportar muchas salidas cojuntas.

Por supuesto, Nancy había conocido a una persona de ese mundo, alguien con quien tenía mucho más en común que con Haruka. Y al parecer le había sido fácil dejarla. No mostró ningún remordimiento cuando empaquetó sus cosas y se mudó a Nueva York.

Haruka fue la que quedó destrozada. Ahora comprendía que no era tanto porque Nancy la hubiera dejado, sino porque durante todos esos años se había sentido engañada. Era como si durante largo tiempo hubiesen vivido una mentira, y le entristeció pensar que, si Nancy no la hubiese dejado, todavía estarían viviendo juntas y fingiendo que su relación era perfecta.

También le entristecía pensar que tampoco hubiese conocido a Michiru y de haberlo hecho nunca hubiera engañado a Nancy con ella.

—Lo que intento decir... —empezó Lita, pero Haruka la cortó.

—Sé lo que intentas decir. Pero esto tengo que solucionarlo a mi modo y a mi ritmo.

Lita asintió. —Muy bien. Dejaremos el tema. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Haruka se vio libre de aquella conversación. La pizza había llegado.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Haruka había echado terriblemente de menos a Michiru la noche anterior, y volvió a echarla de menos a la hora de la comida. La esperó a las doce y media, y también a la una, pero no apareció.

Finalmente descolgó el teléfono y llamó a su despacho, pero no estaba allí. Los viernes su última clase acababa a mediodía y supuso que se había marchado a casa.

Se preguntó por qué la estaría evitando. Colgó el teléfono, apartó a Michiru de la mente y se puso a trabajar, clasificando los trabajos que su asistente había evaluado por ella. Después de su última clase, a las tres, volvió a su despacho, pero finalmente decidió no quedarse y cerró con llave.

Era viernes. La mayoría de la gente ya había salido para disfrutar del fin de semana. Se encontró con Serena en el corredor, cuando ya salía.

—¡Haruka! Estos dos últimos días había pensado ir a verte, pero he tenido miles de reuniones y no he parado un momento. ¿Cómo te va?

—Me va bien, Serena, gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

—Darien y yo nos preguntábamos qué planes tienes para Acción de Gracias —dijo ella.

—La verdad es que no lo he pensado —repuso. Haruka siempre pasaba las fiestas con Harry y Beth, y más tarde sólo con Harry. Él cocinaba para ocho o diez personas, aunque sólo estuviesen los dos. Después se pasaban la semana siguiente comiendo pavo y ya no volvía a apetecerles hasta el próximo año. El año anterior habían invitado a Rei y Lita, y después de atiborrarse de comida se habían sentado a ver fútbol americano durante el resto del día.

—Pues nos encantaría que te vinieses con nosotros. Rini también vendrán este año —dijo, refiriéndose a su hija, ya mayor.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, Serena. Te avisaré de lo que decida —contestó, pero ya sabía que no iba a ir. Si hacía algo por Acción de Gracias sería para pasarlo con Rei y Lita. O con Michiru, añadió mentalmente.

—Bueno, piénsatelo. Sé que tienes amigas que probablemente también te invitarán, pero a nosotros nos encantaría que pasases ese día con nuestra familia.

—Gracias. Y dale también las gracias a Darein de mi parte. De camino a casa condujo despacio, sin las prisas del fin de semana.

Al día siguiente tendría que ir a casa de Harry para empezar a limpiar y a clasificar sus cosas. El recuerdo del día de Acción de Gracias le provocó una oleada de melancolía. Iba a ser muy duro no tener a Harry con ella durante las fiestas de ese año. Especialmente en Navidades, pensó. Su casa estaba silenciosa y vacía.

Se puso unos pantalones de chándal y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber ido a la compra. En la nevera no tenía más que dos cervezas. Abrió una y se sentó en la sala, contemplando la llovizna que caía sobre la terraza. El invierno empezaba a dar señales de vida esa noche, y se esperaba la primera helada de la temporada.

Se fijó en sus macetas, empapadas bajo la fría lluvia, y se levantó para traerlas dentro. Aquellas tres eran las únicas que seguían vivas después del bochornoso verano. Seguramente era mejor que Darien no le hubiera regalado más plantas. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, cogió el mando a distancia y echó un vistazo a los distintos canales, sin encontrar nada que le interesase. Apagó el televisor y suspiró. ¿Por qué no había llamado Michiru? ¿Por qué no había venido a verla? ¿Estaba esperando a que Haruka la llamase? La rubia miró el teléfono y, finalmente, descolgó y tecleó su número.

Michiru contestó a la segunda señal. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Haruka.

—Nada. Simplemente estaba aquí sentada —contestó ella.

—Yo también.

Michiru no dijo nada, así que Haruka continuó. —Hoy te he echado de menos —confesó.

—Yo también a ti.

—¿Te gustaría cenar... o algo? —preguntó Haruka.

Hubo un silencio y la rubia se la imaginó sonriendo por el «o algo». —Podría recoger algo en un japones y pasarme por ahí, si quieres —se ofreció Michiru.

—No estaría mal. —Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

—Estupendo. ¿Qué te gusta?

—Cualquier cosa con pollo. Y un rollito de primavera.

—Enseguida

Haruka colgó el auricular y sonrió. Siempre podía contar con que Michiru estaría disponible para ella. Salió a la terraza, rebuscó entre la leña del año pasado y encontró varios troncos cerca de la pared que todavía no estaban húmedos.

Para cuando llegó Michiru ella tenía ya el fuego encendido, calentando la casa. Abrió la puerta y vio que la aguamarina estaba empapada.

—Dios, mírate. Pasa —dijo Haruka rápidamente, cogiéndole la bolsa—. ¿Has oído hablar de los paraguas?

—No tenía bastantes manos —rió Michiru, mostrando la botella de vino.

Haruka la miró a los ojos y sonrió. ¡Dios, la había echado de menos! Michiru le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa.

Finalmente la rubia apartó la vista y entró en la cocina, con la pequeña mujer tras ella. Haruka dejó la bolsa sobre la encimera y cogió unos platos y un par de tenedores, consciente de que Michiru no apartaba la vista de ella. Buscó en uno de los armarios de la cocina dos vasos de vino y los colocó junto a los platos.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y la miró cara a cara. —El sacacorchos está ahí —dijo, señalando un cajón. Se volvió hacia los platos y empezó a servir el arroz con pollo y verduras que Michiru había traído.

Se oyó un taponazo al descorchar la botella y Michiru se acercó a ella, en busca de los vasos; sus brazos se rozaron.

Haruka ignoró la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo y colocó un par de rollitos de primavera en cada plato antes de llevarlos a la mesa. Michiru la siguió con el vino y los tenedores.

—Tiene buena pinta —dijo Haruka.

Michiru asintió. —Sí.

Haruka alzó la mirada; una de sus manos se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. Sonrió, y después se acercó a Michiru y le dio un rápido beso en la boca. —Te he echado de menos —dijo en voz baja.

Michiru le hizo una mueca, se sentó y comieron en silencio. Después de recoger, se llevaron la botella de vino y se dispusieron a sentarse frente al fuego.

Haruka puso música de piano, encendió una lámpara y se sentó junto a Michiru en el sofá. —Si no te conociera pensaría que estás intentando seducirme —dijo Michiru.

Haruka le sonrió cálidamente y buscó su mano. —Tal vez sí.

Los dedos de la nadadora se entrelazaron con los suyos y se quedaron sentadas, rodeadas por un agradable silencio, escuchando música y contemplando el fuego. —Debes de pensar que soy terriblemente difícil —dijo por fin Haruka.

Michiru se echó a reír. —¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

Haruka sonrió. —¿Por qué no has pasado a verme en el trabajo?

—¿La verdad?

—Por favor.

—Michiru suspiro —Me he convencido de que sólo estabas conmigo porque me necesitabas, o porque necesitabas a alguien —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. No creía que estuvieses conmigo porque me quisieras. A mí, sencillamente.

Haruka asintió y desvió la mirada. ¿Era cierto? ¿Necesitaba a alguien? ¿A cualquiera? No. Si hubiese sido aquél el caso, Deb habría resultado una opción más segura, porque no sentía nada por ella.

—¿Así que estabas esperando a que te llamase? —quiso saber.

—Sí —admitió Michiru—. Me parecía que estaba imponiendo mi presencia junto a ti y no quiero que te sientas presionada u obligada a estar conmigo.

—No —dijo Haruka—. Simplemente, me dabas miedo.

—¿Por qué te daba miedo? —preguntó Michiru con delicadeza.

Haruka no contestó. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de la peliazul. Sus manos seguían unidas, y se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente, Michiru preguntó:

—¿Vas a ir al lago mañana?

—Sí, tengo que ir. No puedo seguir posponiéndolo.

—¿Quieres ayuda? Haruka asintió.—Podemos llamar también a Rei y Lita —sugirió Michiru.

—Sí, estoy segura de que querrán venir. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Las llamaría por la mañana. Se quedaron un rato más sentadas, mirando el fuego, y después Michiru se enderezó.

—Mejor me voy ya —dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Haruka deseaba que se quedase, pero sabía que Michiru no iba a ofrecerse, y ella no se lo pidió.

Se puso también en pie. —Gracias por la cena —dijo.

—Cuando quieras —se miraron—. Llámame por la mañana para decirme a qué hora quieres salir.

Haruka asintió. —Muy bien.

Acompañó a Michiru hasta la puerta. Esperaba que la abrazara y la besara, pero no lo hizo. Michiru la miró durante largo rato, haciendo que los labios de Haruka se abriesen durante sólo un segundo. —Buenas noches —dijo, y se fue.

Haruka la vio correr hacia su todoterreno, bajo la lluvia, y después cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada contra ella. Después de todo lo que habían compartido, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir hacia Michiru y abrazarla? ¿Por qué no podía acercarse y besarla? ¿Por qué no podía pedirle que se quedase? Sabía que ambas lo estaban deseando.

Haruka se sentó en el suelo, junto al fuego, y acabó su vaso de vino. ¿Era eso lo que quería, ese tipo de relación con Michiru en la que sólo estarían juntas cuando ella la necesitase? ¿Qué ocurría con las necesidades de la peliazul? ¿Acaso no importaban?

—Soy una mierda —dijo en voz alta.

El motivo de que Michiru siguiese allí estaba fuera de su alcance. _Porque está enamorada de ti,_ pensó, y cerró los ojos para detener las lágrimas que brotaron con sólo pensarlo. ¿Se iba Michiru a casa sintiéndose herida? ¿Se preguntaba por qué ella no la quería?

Más tarde, cuando se disponía a acostarse en su cama vacía, levantó el auricular del teléfono y la llamó.

—¿Michi?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—Porque soy una imbécil.

—No digas eso. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Haruka asintió. —Por favor, no creas que no te quiero, porque no es cierto —susurró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Michiru.

—Sí. Sonrió al escuchar el suave suspiro de Michiru.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo la pequeña chica—. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Veamos, este capitulo tambien tiene lemon, poco pero tiene (Ya vi que soy pervertida, por que lo pudiera suprimir pero Nahh!), y es que estas chicas son apasionadas jeje... **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VEINTE<strong>

* * *

><p>En las semanas anteriores a Acción de Gracias Haruka pasó muchas horas en casa de Harry, tirando cosas que no quería conservar, deshaciéndose de electrodomésticos anticuados y limpiando armarios y cajones, cosa que no se había hecho desde la muerte de Beth.<p>

Michiru y ella habían pasado un fin de semana en el lago cuando el tiempo aún era lo bastante bueno para pescar. Haruka la había hecho levantarse antes del amanecer y había cruzado el lago con ella hasta su lugar de pesca favorito.

Pescaron suficiente para la cena, y después volvieron y se pasaron el día tendidas perezosamente en la terraza, leyendo. El libro de Michiru había sido publicado, y Haruka se lo leyó en un solo día, lo que encantó a la aguamarina.

—Creo que fue el conserje —dijo la rubia.

—¿El conserje? Se supone que tendrías que pensar que fue el profesor de química. Es el que sabe de productos químicos.

—Los conserjes también tienen productos químicos —insistió Haruka—. El

profesor es demasiado obvio.

—Tan obvio que podría haber sido él.

—Nunca sospeché de la esposa, por supuesto.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —se ufanó Michiru.

—Por eso eres tan buena escritora.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro que sí.

Salieron hacia Fredricksburg el miércoles anterior a Acción de Gracias, justo después del mediodía, al acabar las clases. Rei y Lita, hubiesen querido que pasasen la festividad en su casa, pero convinieron en que Fredricksburg parecía más divertido.

Haruka no le había dicho a Serena que Michiru y ella iban juntas. Le dijo simplemente que iba con una amiga, que deseaba salir fuera. Serena lo comprendió.

Ahora, mientras viajaban hacia su destino, Haruka puso la mano sobre el muslo de Michiru y sonrió. Habían disfrutado de dos estupendas semanas. La peliazul se había quedado un par de noches cada semana, solamente cuando Haruka se lo pedía. Cuando hacían el amor era tan intenso como siempre, pero no hablaban. Michiru no tenía que hacerlo; la rubia podía verlo todo en sus ojos.

—Me alegro de que vayamos —dijo Haruka.

—Yo también. Será bueno alejarse un poco.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hacías normalmente en Acción de Gracias? —quiso saber Michiru.

—Harry solía cocinar lo suficiente para alimentar a toda una familia —dijo, riéndose—. El año pasado también vinieron Rei y Lita.

—Podríamos habernos quedado con ellas y venir el viernes —le recordó Michiru.

—No. Prefiero estar aquí contigo — y era cierto.

Cuando llegaron a Fredricksburg, las calles estaban atestadas de turistas.

—Pensaba que era una ciudad pequeña —se quejó Michiru.

Haruka soltó una carcajada. —Lo es, pero se llena durante las fiestas. Mira todas las tiendas de artesanía que podemos explorar.

—¡No puedo esperar! —dijo Michiru con una mueca.

Se dirigieron al hostal y subieron a la habitación que habían reservado. Las ventanas daban a Main Street, ahora llena de coches y peatones. Contemplaron la enorme cama y se sonrieron la una a la otra.

La leña estaba ya dispuesta en la chimenea, y había otra pila ordenada al lado de la puerta. Deshicieron las maletas y salieron a la calle para unirse a los demás. Pasearon por las calles ya decoradas para la Navidad. Caminaban muy juntas; sus hombros se rozaban, se miraban muy a menudo. Haruka deseó poder caminar de la mano, como hacían otras parejas a su alrededor.

Caminaban perezosamente, y a pesar de no haber estado muy convencida al principio, Michiru de vez en cuando arrastraba a Haruka a alguna tienda cuando algo atraía su atención. Horas más tarde, se sentaron en una pequeña taberna. El lado de la mesa de Haruka estaba lleno de paquetes. Se bebieron dos grandes jarras heladas de cerveza de barril mientras esperaban sus filetes de pollo.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que apenas podían dejar de mirarse.

—Menudo saqueo que hemos hecho —bromeó Michiru —y eso que no estaba muy convencida al principio pero no pude evitar comprar a tu lado.

—Es cierto. Me encanta ir de compras pero ahora fue mas emocionante porque lo hice contigo.

—Oh, ¿así que el atractivo de este fin de semana era el poder ir de compras?

Haruka la miró a los ojos. —En realidad, el atractivo eras tú. —Hizo una mueca—. Las compras no eran más que un extra.

Más tarde volvieron en silencio a su habitación. Las calles estaban menos llenas de gente, y se detuvieron varias veces para admirar las luces navideñas.

—Parece una postal —observó Michiru.

—Sí. Lo único que falta es nieve.

Para cuando llegaron a su habitación, el aire de la noche había refrescado.

—Puedes ducharte tú primero —propuso Michiru—. Yo encenderé el fuego.

Poco después, apagaron las luces y se sentaron en el suelo, junto a la chimenea. Mihciru apoyó la espalda en el sofá y atrajo a Haruka hacia sí. Se besaron suavemente, en silencio. Sus ojos se encontraron a la luz del fuego y sonrieron.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Mihciru.

—Sí. Ha sido una idea magnífica.

Michiru asintió. —Y te tengo para mí sola durante tres días enteros.

Haruka se echó a reír. —Ya sabía que ésa era tu intención. Estaba segura de que en realidad no querías ir de compras.

Michiru rodeó el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos. —En realidad lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo —susurró.

Haruka buscó sus labios con ansia. Michiru dejó a un lado su copa de vino e hizo que la rubia se pusiera en pie. Lentamente, le quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y le tocó los pechos. Haruka se quedó allí de pie, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ante la tenue luz del fuego se besaron y se quitaron la ropa, sin dejar de acariciarse.

Los besos de Michiru tenían el dulce sabor del vino de invierno, y Haruka bebió hasta saciarse, explorando la boca de la mujer mas pequeña con la suya propia.

Pero las manos de Michiru se volvieron impacientes. Se arrodilló en la alfombra y tiró de Haruka para que hiciese lo mismo. Se abrazaron de rodillas, y sus manos se tocaban y acariciaban con urgencia. Haruka se echó de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos hacia la peliazul; hizo que se tendiese sobre ella y abrió las piernas para permitir que se colocase entre ellas.

—Me encanta estar contigo, Haru —susurró Michiru mientras la besaba; se apoyó en los brazos, presionando su cadera contra Haruka, estirándose para tocarla, humedad contra humedad.

Haruka rodeó las caderas de Michiru con sus piernas, abriéndose más, deseando arrastrarla dentro de sí. Notó el sutil cambio en la respiración de Michiru, los jadeos que salían de su boca entreabierta mientras sus pubis se frotaban una y otra vez.

—Sí —jadeó Haruka—. Ven a mí. Sus caderas se elevaron para acompañar los vaivenes de Michiru, ahora más bruscos.

Sintió que temblaba entre sus brazos, y vio su rostro tenso y convulso mientras emitía jadeos entrecortados. Los músculos de los brazos de Michiru se destacaban cada vez que giraba las caderas, y Haruka volvió a incorporarse para acercarse más a ella.

—Vamos —susurró. Las caderas de la aguamarina se retorcían contra el pubis de Haruka, más y más rápido, hasta que por fin Michiru dejó escapar un profundo gemido desde el fondo de la garganta.

Una acometida, después otra, la última, y finalmente se derrumbó sobre Haruka. Con el cuerpo húmedo a causa de la transpiración, yacieron juntas a la luz del fuego, y Haruka acarició la espalda de la mas pequeña suavemente.

—¿Bien?

—Humm. Michiru rodó hacia un lado y se quedó junto a ella, mientras su pierna seguía reteniéndola contra la alfombra. Llevó la boca hacia el pecho de Haruka y su mano se deslizó entre sus muslos. —Oh, qué húmeda estás —murmuró.

Sujetó por detrás la cabeza de Haruka y volvió a acercar la boca a sus labios. Abrió con su muslo las piernas de Haruka. Su boca quemaba el interior de la boca de la alta mujer, y sus dedos se movían en su vagina, resbalando dentro de ella, dejando que Haruka marcase el ritmo con el vaivén de sus caderas, mientras Michiru notaba su pulso en los dedos.

—Sí —jadeó Haruka—. Más fuerte.

Michiru se subió sobre ella y hundió profundamente los dedos en su interior. Después volvió a bajar y su boca se unió a los dedos. Succionó con fuerza mientras los dedos se hundían más y más.

—¡Michiru! —gritó Haruka, y sus manos, entre el cabello de la aguamarina, forzaron a que la boca de ésta penetrase más en ella. Volvió a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, mientras el orgasmo la traspasaba, y después chilló de placer. —Dios Santo —jadeó—. Ven aquí.

Hizo que Mihciru se colocase sobre ella y la abrazó. Estaba temblando inconteniblemente. Cada vez que hacían el amor sentía que iba a explotar, debido a las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en ella. Se quedaron quietas hasta que la respiración de Haruka se normalizó por fin.

Acarició suavemente el pelo de Michiru, una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Ha estado bien, dulzura? —preguntó finalmente Michiru, y Haruka sonrió ante el cariñoso apelativo.

—Ha estado muy, muy bien.

Rodaron por el suelo y, esta vez, Haruka envolvió a Michiru con su pierna.

La besó suavemente en la mejilla y sonrió. Había estado muy, muy bien, desde luego.

—Me toca —susurró al oído de la nadadora, mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro de su oreja. Siempre sentía una enorme necesidad de complacerla.

Haruka deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de Michiru. Nunca había hecho el amor de esa manera. Antes siempre le parecía algo urgente y apresurado. Con Michiru era cualquier cosa excepto eso. Haruka se tomó su tiempo mientras sus labios rozaban el rostro de Mihciru, sus ojos y su nariz, antes de hallar sus anhelantes labios.

Su beso fue húmedo y caliente, y sus lenguas bailaron, unidas. Haruka apretó fuertemente su cadera contra las piernas de Michiru, notando su humedad y frotándose contra ella. La peliazul abrió más las piernas y se arqueó hacia la rubia, alzando y bajando las caderas rítmicamente.

La boca de Haruka se encontró con el pecho de Michiru, con sus pezones duros e hinchados, y buscó primero uno, luego el otro. La aguamarina la agarraba con fuerza contra sí, presionando con las manos para mantenerla bien cerca. La boca de Haruka se abrió y le hizo cosquillas con la lengua en la punta de sus pezones, antes de volver a succionarlos dentro de la boca. Michiru gimió de placer, con las manos sobre la cara de Haruka.

La mano de Haruka fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de Michiru y rápidamente introdujo los dedos muy dentro de ella.

—Oh, Dios, sí —jadeó Michiru, y sus caderas subieron con fuerza para que Haruka penetrase más en ella.

La rubia se movía velozmente hacia dentro y hacia fuera, hundiendo los dedos en la húmeda Michiru, y ésta se quedó inmóvil, ya muy cercana al orgasmo. Pero Haruka no había acabado, ni mucho menos, y sacó rápidamente la mano, presionando de nuevo con el muslo entre las piernas de Michiru, mientras su boca seguía sobre sus pechos.

—Haru, por favor —rogó Michiru.

—Quiero saborearte.

Haruka fue bajando lentamente con la boca abierta, mientras separaba las piernas de Michiru que estaba completamente húmeda, y la lengua de Haruka entró en ella, se movió sobre ella. Los brazos de Haruka se deslizaron bajo las piernas de Michiru, la rodearon y la sujetaron con fuerza, mientras su lengua la acariciaba hasta llevarla al orgasmo. La nadadora gritó con fuerza y Haruka apretó el rostro contra ella, de forma que sus mejillas quedaron mojadas. Las piernas de Michiru cayeron sobre la alfombra, sin fuerzas.

Echó los brazos hacia Haruka y tiró de ella lentamente.

—Te amo —susurró.

Haruka se quedo inmóvil, y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho al oírla. Ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no quería oírlo. Con la luz del fuego bailoteando sobre ellas, Haruka movió la cabeza lentamente y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Haru, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no es cierto —insistió.

—No estoy segura de querer que me ames. —dijo Haruka aun con lo ojos cerrados

—Pero es lo que siento. Estoy muy enamorada de ti. Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie —susurró. Michiru la abrazó estrechamente.

—Por favor, no digas eso. — Replico Haruka

—Es la verdad, cariño.

—Michi, no puedo permitirme quererte —dijo—. Todas las personas a las que he amado se han ido. Todas las personas que me han amado se han ido.

—Yo no voy a irme a ningún sitio —prometió Michiru, enjugando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Haruka.

La rubia no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir? Deseaba a Michiru, sí. Disfrutaba estando con ella. Admitía que la necesitaba, pero ¿amarla? No, no podía permitirse amarla. No iba a hacerlo.

—¿Deberíamos dejar de vernos? —preguntó Michiru, con la voz entrecortada, con temor a la respuesta de Haruka

—No, yo no quiero eso —dijo rápidamente la rubia.

—Puede que esto sea demasiado, y que vaya demasiado rápido. Puede que debamos pasar más tiempo solas o con otra gente —dijo Michiru en voz baja.

—Dios —susurró Haruka—. Yo no quiero eso. Lo siento. Sé que estoy poniéndolo muy difícil, Michi. Deseo estar contigo.

—Deb ha mostrado interés por ti. Quizá deberías intentarlo con ella —continuó Michiru un poco derrotada.

—Y Molly ha mostrado interés por ti. —Replico Haruka un poco molesta

—Cariño, yo no quiero a Molly.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

—Creo que debes preguntarte a ti misma por qué estás conmigo. ¿Es esto todo lo que quieres? ¿Una relación puramente física, sin nada que te ate?

—No sé lo que quiero —replicó Haruka.

Michiru dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. —Pues está claro que yo tampoco.

* * *

><p>Volvieron a casa el domingo, antes de mediodía. Había sido un fin de semana lleno de actividades. El jueves se unieron a otros turistas en una cervecería local para ver los partidos de fútbol americano, y después fueron al mejor restaurante que pudieron encontrar para cenar pavo. El viernes y el sábado Haruka arrastró a Michiru de tiendas y completó sus compras de Navidad. El sábado acabaron lo bastante pronto como para hacer una breve excursión. De vuelta en casa, Michiru la ayudó a descargar sus cosas y puso todos sus paquetes sobre el sofá.<p>

—¿Me has comprado algo? —preguntó Michiru.

—Eh, se supone que no debes preguntarlo. Además, ¿cómo hubiese podido

hacerlo? Has estado conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, pero yo sí te he comprado algo —bromeó Michiru.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—Es un regalo de Navidad. Tendrás que esperar —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Haruka la miró fijamente y después fue a abrazarla.

—Gracias por invitarme. Lo he pasado maravillosamente.

Michiru la besó suavemente en la frente. —Yo también he disfrutado contigo.

—Siento lo de...

—No lo sientas. — la callo Michiru poniendo un dedo en sus labios —Hemos quedado en que no hablaríamos de ello. Así que no digamos nada —sugirió—. Te veo mañana en el trabajo.

Haruka la vio marchar y se quedó mirando la carretera hasta bastante después de que su todoterreno desapareciera. Habían acordado no hablar de ello, pero estaba ahí, entre ellas. Su forma de hacer el amor se había vuelto más cautelosa.

El amor que Haruka había visto en los ojos de Michiru estaba ahora escondido. ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Una relación exclusivamente física? En eso se había convertido durante los últimos días. No había más contacto que en la cama. De día eran amigas, simplemente, sin miradas cómplices entre ellas.

Michiru había sugerido que pasasen algún tiempo separadas y, a juzgar por la manera en que acababa de irse, eso era lo que iba a suceder. Haruka se sintió fatal. Le dolía el alma, y no sabía por qué.

* * *

><p>Tan sólo quedaban tres semanas de clases y los últimos cuatro días serían de exámenes finales.<p>

Había sido un largo semestre, y Haruka se sentiría agradecida cuando llegase a su fin. Iba con retraso en todas sus clases, y la mayor parte de las tardes se quedaba en el trabajo hasta las siete.

Era para ponerse al día y organizar sus exámenes finales, o al menos eso se decía a sí misma, pero sabía que en realidad era para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en cierta aguamarina.

Apenas la había visto en toda la semana. Michiru alegaba estar también muy ocupada, y la rubia le creía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El jueves, Haruka la llamó a su despacho. —¿Quieres salir a cenar?

Hubo una larga pausa. —No puedo —dijo la nadadora.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Haruka.

—Ya tengo planes para esta noche.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

—¿Qué tal el sábado? —preguntó Michiru—. Puede que consigamos que Rei y Lita vengan con nosotras.

Haruka se preguntó si también tenía ya planes para el viernes por la noche, pero no dijo nada.

—Muy bien. Las llamaré.

—Hay me avisas —dijo Michiru, y colgó.

Haruka dejó lentamente el auricular en su sitio y se quedó mirando el teléfono. Eso era lo que ella quería, se dijo con insistencia. Pasó la noche del viernes sola junto al fuego, con una botella de vino al lado. Estaba casi vacía, y el libro que había comenzado estaba abierto en el primer capítulo. Se quedó mirando el fuego, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Michiru y con quién. Era el «con quién» lo que más le preocupaba. ¿Molly? Tal vez. O quizás alguien de San Antonio.

Haruka echó la cabeza hacia atrás; los celos la consumían. Imaginar a Michiru con otra era como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón y destrozaran lo que quedaba de él.

Acabó el vino, consciente de que a la mañana siguiente tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza y sin importarle lo más mínimo. Rei y Lita habían aceptado ir a la cena, y Haruka había intentado llamar a Michiru, pero no estaba en casa. No dejó mensaje.

QQQQQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQ<p>

El sábado por la mañana durmió hasta las nueve y, al levantarse, su cabeza le recordó que se había tomado una botella entera de vino ella sola. Se sentó a la mesa para tomar café, mientras contemplaba los pájaros en su comedero, que por una vez estaba lleno. Miró el teléfono, deseando que sonase, pero seguía en silencio. Por fin llamó a Michiru y volvió a oír su contestador.

—Soy Haru. Rei y Lita han dicho que sí a la cena. Si sigues queriendo ir, claro —añadió—. Supongo que sobre las siete. Colgó y volvió a su café; el día amenazaba ser muy solitario.

Michiru llamó a las cuatro. —¿A las siete? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, estupendo —convino Michiru.

—¿Quieres pasar antes por aquí? —preguntó Haruka.

—No, mejor quedamos allí. Tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde.

Haruka se mordió el labio y asintió. —Muy bien —dijo, y colgó—. ¡Dios, odio esta situación! —exclamó en voz alta.

QQQQQQQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQ<p>

Llegó a casa de sus amigas sobre las seis. No podía soportar estar sola ni un segundo más.

Ellas se sorprendieron al verla. —Entra, Haru —dijo Rei.

—Sé que es temprano —se disculpó.

—¿Dónde está Michiru?

—Quedamos aquí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rei de inmediato.

—¿Por qué crees que pasa algo malo?

Rei alzó las cejas. —Porque las conozco, por eso. —La hizo pasar a la sala—Hablemos.

—Todavía no estás vestidas.

—Ya me he duchado. Lita se está arreglando —dijo Rei—. A ver, ¿qué pasa?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Bueno, sé lo que sucede, pero no sé por qué —se lamentó Haruka.

—¿Fue todo bien en Fredricksburg?

—Sí y no —dijo ella. Rei se limitó a mirarla, esperando que continuase. —Lo pasamos bien, supongo. —Haruka desvió la mirada—. Oh, Rei, no lo sé. Me gusta estar con ella, pero quiere más. Le he dicho que no podía. Que quiero que todo siga como está.

—¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Algo estrictamente físico? ¿Sólo sexo?

Haruka asintió.

—¿Y?

—Y ella dijo que quizá necesitábamos dejar de pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Que quizá necesitábamos estar con más gente, ya que yo no estaba preparada para nada más con ella. Rei no dijo nada. —Apenas la he visto esta semana. El jueves la invité a cenar y tenía planes, y supongo que también anoche. Ni siquiera ha querido venir hoy a casa. Dijo que nos veríamos aquí —acabó de un tirón.

—¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?

—No sé qué demonios quiero —dijo Haruka.

—Creo que sí lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo —repuso calmadamente Rei.

—No—Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—Está claro que disfrutas cuando estás con ella —dijo Rei con una ligera sonrisa.

Haruka enrojeció. —Sí. El sexo con ella no tiene comparación. Pero no quiero nada más.

—¿No la quieres a ella, pero tampoco quieres que nadie la quiera?

—Rei! —Repuso Haruka— me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí —susurro.

—¿Y te pusiste histérica? Haruka asintió.

—Cariño, ojalá pudiese decirte qué hacer. Yo sé que sientes algo por ella.

—Me gusta mucho, sí. Pero no estoy enamorada de ella. No quiero estarlo —insistió Haruka.

—Puede que hayas olvidado decirle eso a tu corazón —dijo Rei en voz baja.

—No —dijo Haruka, obstinadamente—. Estamos muy bien juntas, sí. Pero no estoy enamorada de ella.

—Muy bien, si tú lo dices. Tú sabrás. —Rei la miró durante un largo instante—. Entonces, ¿qué problema hay? No debería molestarte que salga con otra

—No debería, ¿verdad? -Dijo Haruka en un susurro

—No. —Replico segura Rei—Sírvete una cerveza. Yo tengo que vestirme.

QQQQQQ

* * *

><p>QQQQQQQQ<p>

Michiru no apareció hasta las siete menos cinco, y estuvieron esperándola. Haruka buscó sus ojos pero Michiru apenas la miró durante un segundo.

—Hola a todo el mundo —dijo—. Siento llegar tarde.

—Nos estábamos tomando una cerveza. ¿Quieres una? —preguntó Lita.

—Sí, por favor. Evitó el sofá donde estaba Haruka y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente. —¿Qué tal has pasado la semana? —preguntó.

—Muy ocupada —dijo Haruka.

—Yo también. Se pasó volando.

Haruka deseó poder decir lo mismo. Michiru llevaba puestos una falda azul que mostraba sus hermosas piernas claras y una blusa de tirantes, dejando ver un nada despreciable escote, la cual hacia juego con unas hermosas sandalias de media altura, y Haruka se sorprendió mirándole los pechos, ceñidos por la comoda blusa. Tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de allí.

—¿Tienen planes para Navidad? —preguntó Lita.

—Yo iré a California —dijo Michiru, y Haruka sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Estaría fuera durante todas las vacaciones?

—Ah, claro. Tu familia está allí. —dijo Lita

—Sí. ¿Qué harán ustedes? —preguntó.

—Oh, nosotras tan sólo tenemos unos pocos días libres. Aunque la madre de Rei siempre viene a pasar unos días.

—Por cierto, hemos comprado tu libro —dijo Rei—. Me ha encantado. Lita acaba de empezarlo.

—Y no me cuenten nada. Yo creo que fue el conserje —dijo Lita.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron y sonrieron.

Fueron a un restaurante mexicano y Haruka se tomó dos margaritas. Pidió el segundo después de que Michiru mencionase que la noche anterior había ido al bar.

—Deb estaba allí —le dijo a Haruka—. Me pidió que te saludase si te veía.

—Qué amable —dijo Haruka, con una sonrisa forzada.

Eso quería decir que Molly también estaba allí. ¿Había bailado con ella? Por supuesto. ¿La había llevado a casa? Haruka no quiso pensar en ello.

—Podríamos salir esta noche, si quieren —propuso Lita.

—No. La verdad es que estoy muy cansada. Vallan ustedes si quieren. No se preocupen por mí —dijo la aguamarina.

_¿Por qué estaba cansada? ¿Había hecho el amor durante toda la noche, hasta el amanecer?_ Haruka sintió que se le encogía el corazón y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

* * *

><p>Una vez de nuevo en casa de Rei y Lita, Michiru entró sólo un momento.<p>

—Tengo que marcharme ya. Mañana por la mañana tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por la cena. Lo he pasado muy bien. Se volvió hacia Haruka. —Supongo que nos veremos en el trabajo.

—Supongo —dijo Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros.

Michiru la miró a los ojos y empezó a decir algo, pero después apartó la vista y se fue.

—Pero, bueno, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Lita.

—No he tenido ocasión de decírselo —le dijo Rei a Haruka.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Las dejaré para que puedan hablar a solas de mi vida privada. —Haruka se puso en pie.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rei.

—No, creo que no.

* * *

><p>De camino a casa se echó a llorar. Supuso que era por los margaritas. El tequila siempre la deprimía. —¿<em>A quién quieres engañar<em>? —se preguntó en voz alta, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. Dios, cómo echaba de menos a Michiru.

El contestador parpadeaba cuando llegó a casa y, al pasar junto a él, presionó el botón.

—Haru, soy Michiru llámame cuando llegues, por favor.

Haruka se quedó mirando el aparato, preguntándose qué querría. Por un momento pensó en no llamarla, pero sabía que lo haría. Se preparó para meterse en la cama y, cuando ya estaba acostada, a oscuras, cogió el teléfono. Michiru contestó enseguida.

—Soy yo —dijo Haruka.

—Hola.

—¿Qué sucede?

Michiru guardó silencio durante unos segundos. —Quería decirte que te he echado de menos —susurró.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Haruka fríamente.

—Sí.

—¿Por eso saliste anoche?

—Sí, por eso.

Haruka cerró los ojos y notó que se le llenaban de lágrimas. —¿Estaba Molly allí?

—Sí —admitió Michiru.

—¿Bailaste con ella?

—Sí.

—¿Lentas? —musitó.

—Sí.

Haruka notó que se le escapaba una lágrima. —¿La besaste?

Michiru se quedó callada un instante. —Ella me besó, sí.

Haruka se mordió el labio, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Notaba el corazón en la garganta, y tragó saliva.

—¿Haru?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sollozando—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Tú no me quieres.

—Sí te quiero —insistió Haruka.

—No me quieres de la forma en que yo necesito que me quieras.

—¿Y Molly sí?

Michiru no respondió.

—Por favor, dime que no pasaste la noche con ella. No podría soportar que lo hicieras —dijo en un susurro, mientras le caían las lágrimas.

—No, no pasé la noche con ella.

—¿Pasaste parte de la noche con ella?

—Haru, no hagas esto —le advirtió Michiru.

—Oh, Dios. Te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad?

Haruka cerró los ojos y se las imaginó juntas, y pensó que iba a vomitar.

—Estaba lo bastante bebida como para hacerlo, supongo, pero no. No me acosté con ella. Me fui sola.

—Me has hecho daño —susurró Haruka.

—No era mi intención —contestó Michiru, también en susurros.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo? —Pregunto Haruka

—¿Crees que no me hace daño estar contigo, sentir lo que siento y saber que no servirá de nada? —Dijo Michiru entre sollozos

—Lo siento muchísimo; Michi solo se que te echo de menos.

—Haru, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó Michiru—. No deseas que te quiera. ¿Tan sólo quieres sexo?

—Por favor, no digas eso.

—Maldita sea, Haruka. — y Michiru colgó.

Haruka dejó el auricular en su sitio con mucho cuidado, se dio la vuelta en la cama y dejo que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos sin saber que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen trabajar lo mas rápido posible,<strong>

**Haruka esta a punto de perder a Michiru por sus inseguridades.**

**Por cierto ya nos vamos acercando al desenlace de esta historia.**

**Que esten bien.-**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO**

* * *

><p>El domingo, no salió de casa ni atendió el teléfono. El tiempo estuvo igual que su humor, frío y lluvioso durante todo el día. Se obligó a leer y también a cocinar, aunque acabó tirándolo casi todo a la basura. Rei y Lita llamaron para invitarla a ir al cine, pero no les devolvió la llamada.<p>

Michiru también llamó. Dos veces. Pero Haruka tampoco la llamó a ella. El lunes por la mañana, la peliazul la esperaba junto a la puerta de su despacho.

Haruka no quiso mirarla a los ojos y Michiru entró con ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No me has devuelto las llamadas —le espetó.

—Tú me colgaste el teléfono —replicó Haruka.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —dijo Michiru.

Haruka cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. No le gustaban aquellas escenas tan de mañana.

—Pero creo que puedo superarlo —añadió Michiru.

Haruka se volvió hacia ella. —¿Qué?

—Yo también te necesito. Y creo que tú me necesitas a mí —continuó—. Sé que no estás enamorada, y que quizá no lo estés nunca. —Haruka vio dolor en sus ojos. —Pero no importa. Ayer estuve pensando mucho. Prefiero estar contigo tal como están las cosas que no estar contigo.

—Michiru... —susurró Haruka. Sintió que las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo y empezó a darse la vuelta.

Michiru la agarró del brazo e hizo que la mirase. —¿Ya no quieres ni eso? —le preguntó.

—Sí lo quiero. Tienes razón, te necesito —musitó—. Es sólo que estoy muy confusa, y he estado terriblemente deprimida.

Michiru la tomó entre sus brazos y Haruka se abrazó a ella estrechamente. Sí, necesitaba a Michiru. Había tenido muchísimo miedo de no poder volver a abrazarla nunca más. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica mas pequeña y se echó a llorar.

—Chissst. Lo siento —susurró Michiru—. No volveré a decirlo, lo prometo. Quién sabe, quizá se me pase.

Haruka asintió, la abrazó y deseó haberla llamado el día anterior.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche? —preguntó Michiru. Haruka asintió y se soltó de sus brazos. —Llevaré una pizza.

**QQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQ<strong>

Esa noche hicieron el amor con tanta intensidad como siempre. Después Haruka abrazo fuertemente a Michiru no queriendo soltarla, Michiru lo comprendió y le pregunto —¿Qué ocurre?

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos —dijo Haruka—. No podía soportar el pensar que estabas haciendo el amor con Molly.

—¿Molly?

—El jueves por la noche. El viernes por la noche. Estuve muy sola el viernes por la noche. Sabía que estabas con ella. Y lo estabas.

—No estuve con ella, Haru. Deb y ella estaban en el bar. Bailé con ella. También bailé con Deb.

—¿También te besó Deb? —preguntó Haruka, sonriendo.

—No.

—¿Bailaste con Molly igual que bailabas conmigo? —preguntó, ahora en serio.

Michiru hizo que se echara a su lado y la enlazó con la pierna. —¿Y cómo bailaba contigo?

—Como si no pudieses esperar a llevarme a casa y hacerme el amor.

—Ah. —Michiru la besó suavemente—. Entonces no, no bailé así con Molly. —Sonrió mientras la besaba—. De hecho, entre nosotras había como mínimo medio metro de distancia todo el rato.

—Apuesto a que sí. Entonces, ¿cómo se acercó lo bastante para besarte?

—Bueno, me atrapó contra la pared de atrás. Está muy oscuro allí, y antes de que yo pudiese darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo...

—No —dijo Haruka, cubriendo la boca de Michiru con la suya—. No quiero oírlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Tú le devolviste el beso, ¿verdad?

—¿Y si te digo que me imaginaba que eras tú?

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Lo que ocurre es que ella no besa ni la mitad de bien que tú.

—No me gusta imaginarte besándola —dijo Haruka.

—Pues no lo hagas. En realidad no la besé, ¿sabes? Estábamos bailando. Un poco más pegadas que el medio metro que he dicho —admitió, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka—. La verdad es que me tendió una emboscada. Yo estaba bebiendo mucho y tenía la mente en otro sitio. Estaba pensando en ti y en que debería estar contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Total, que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba intentando meterme la lengua en la garganta.

—Oh, ¡Michiru! —se quejó Haruka.

Michiru se echó a reír. —No debería haber estado allí. Ni siquiera sé por qué salí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —quiso saber la rubia.

Michiru la miró a los ojos. —Estaba intentando apartarte de mi mente. El bar parecía un buen sitio para empezar a hacerlo.

Haruka le acarició suavemente el rostro. —Y Molly estaba allí.

—No debería haber bailado con ella. No es justo hacerle eso, lo sabes. No quiero que piense que la estaba animando a seguir.

—¿Y lo hacías?

—No. Yo tan sólo quiero estar contigo, Haru.

Haruka la besó en la boca. —Yo también quiero estar contigo. —Hizo que Michiru se subiese sobre ella—. Hazme el amor otra vez —susurró.

**QQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQ<strong>

Desde entonces, Michiru estuvo casi cada noche con Haruka. A veces se llevaba ropa para el día siguiente, y otras veces se marchaba temprano para ir a ducharse y cambiarse a su apartamento. Nunca más volvió a decirle a la rubia que estaba enamorada de ella, y tampoco sus ojos lo decían.

Cuando hacían el amor, era Haruka la que debía llevar la iniciativa. E incluso entonces Michiru parecía distante, con la mente en otro sitio. Nunca hablaban del placer que se daban la una a la otra, y Haruka era muy consciente de que algo había cambiado entre las dos. Muchas noches Michiru se dormía casi al momento, tras darle un beso de buenas noches. Sin embargo, Haruka se despertaba entre sus brazos, pues se había vuelto hacia ella en la oscuridad.

Durante el día eran tan sólo amigas. Comían juntas a menudo: unas veces fuera y otras la peliazul traía unos sándwiches para comérselos en el despacho de la rubia.

Ambas trabajaban hasta tarde casi todas las noches. Debían corregir los trabajos y redactar los exámenes finales. Y así era como quería Haruka que fuese, se repetía a sí misma.

Entre ellas no se pronunciaban palabras de amor y no había ningún compromiso. Era tan sólo una relación física, exactamente tal y como lo había pedido la alta mujer. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, se repetía.

Pero ¿era eso cierto? Una noche de mediados de diciembre estaban sentadas junto al fuego, con las manos enlazadas; los platos de la cena estaban a un lado. Haruka acariciaba la palma de la mano de Michiru con el pulgar, moviéndolo lenta y suavemente.

La aguamarina no hizo el menor intento de tocarla; su mano estaba quieta, con los dedos quietos tambien. Haruka se detuvo y la miró. Michiru contemplaba el fuego, con la mente muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Haruka por fin.

Michiru se volvió hacia ella con los ojos velados. —Nada.

—¿Porque te encierras en tu propio mundo y me dejas aquí?; —Dijo Haruka con tristeza—Hace tiempo que no me deseas tampoco. ¿Por qué?

—¿Es eso lo que piensas Haru?

Haruka asintió y apartó la mirada. —Sé que es por mi culpa.

—No pienses eso, por favor. Te deseo más que nunca —afirmó Michiru.

—Ultimamente no es lo mismo.

—¿Lo mismo que cuándo?

—Que antes —dijo simplemente Haruka.

—Te hice una promesa —dijo Michiru en voz baja—. Cuando estoy así contigo se me hace muy duro mantenerla.

Haruka se acercó a ella y la besó. —Has estado muy lejos de mí.

—He estado aquí. —Michiru le tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón.

—Hazme el amor como antes, déjame amarte como antes —suplicó Haruka, mirándola a los ojos en busca del amor que había habido en ellos una vez.

—Dijiste que no...

—Chisst —susurró Haruka, cubriendo con sus dedos la boca de Michiru—. Sólo hazme el amor.

Michiru la besó delicadamente, con lentitud, con sus labios tan suaves. Miró a Haruka y ésta se derritió bajo su mirada. Sus ojos ya no escondían nada. Michiru la hizo ponerse en pie y la condujo hasta el dormitorio. La desvistió muy lentamente, y Haruka notaba sus cálidas manos cuando la tocaba.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó en el pecho; después se encontró con que su boca la estaba aguardando. Haruka le sacó la ropa con urgencia y pronto estuvieron desnudas, recorriéndose la una a la otra con la mirada.

Michiru intentó apagar la luz, pero Haruka la detuvo. —No, déjala encendida. Quiero verte.

Michiru se recostó en la cama y tiró de Haruka hacia sí; sus bocas se encontraron, no suavemente, sino con un ansia que no habían experimentado durante mucho tiempo.

Haruka sentía que se le erizaba la piel al notar que Michiru volvía a abrazarla posesivamente. La lengua de la rubia se introdujo en la boca de Michiru. Saboreó cada rincón y salió lentamente para volver de nuevo por más.

Las manos de la nadadora acariciaron todo su cuerpo, colocándola cómodamente contra ella, con las piernas abiertas, mientras las caderas de Haruka empujaban hacía ella. Yacían de lado; sus pechos se tocaban y Haruka se frotó contra ella. —Te deseo muchísimo —susurró mientras la besaba, con la voz ronca por el ansia.

—Soy toda tuya —musitó Michiru.

Haruka agarró las manos de la peliazul y se las colocó por encima de la cabeza, manteniéndoselas allí, sobre la almohada. Jugueteó con la lengua en la oreja de la choca mas pequeña, humedeciéndola, y después bajó por su cuello, besando la garganta, donde notaba el rápido latido de su pulso. Se detuvo un momento y la miro, tan deseable con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, mientras su respiración aumentaba de ritmo. Haruka se colocó de lado, con una pierna estrechamente enlazada entre los muslos de Michiru y la boca sobre uno de sus pechos.

Rozó el pezón con la lengua y notó cómo se endurecía bajo sus labios. Michiru gimió suavemente e intentó liberar las manos, pero Haruka las sujetó con firmeza, mientras succionaba con ansia el pecho de la mujer mas pequeña.

—Quiero tocarte —suplicó Michiru.

—No —murmuró Haruka—. Deja que lo haga a mi manera.

Michiru gimió cuando Haruka se acercó al otro pecho y volvió después hacia sus labios. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de hacer el amor con aquella mujer que tan sensible era a su tacto. Se echó hacia atrás y se miraron a los ojos. Michiru cerró los suyos mientras Haruka alzaba la mano para acariciarle el rostro, rozando suavemente con el pulgar los labios sus labios.

—Nunca había sido así antes de ahora. Nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú —susurró Michiru, abriendo los ojos, y Haruka agradeció el amor que vio en ellos.

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo —admitió, y la besó de nuevo en la boca.

Después se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y dejó que sintiese la humedad de su sexo, mientras le mantenía las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza. Hundió la cabeza para juguetear con la lengua sobre sus pezones, haciendo que Michiru se retorciese bajo ella.

Empezó a descender por su cuerpo. Ya no podía esperar más. Haruka abrió suavemente las piernas de Michiru, apartándola con las manos, y pudo ver lo dispuesta que estaba para recibirla. Deseaba posar allí su boca. Su lengua y lo hizo, resbalando por su calidez, saboreándola, y Michiru dejó escapar un suave gemido.

—Oh, Haru —susurró, y la rubia vio que sus manos se asían al cabezal de la cama. La respiración de Haruka se aceleró; subió los muslos de Michiru, empujando con los hombros, y su boca la cubrió.

Introdujo en ella la lengua, cálida, suave y húmeda. Podría amarla así toda la noche, pensó, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se movía sobre ella, dentro de ella, haciéndole rápidas caricias con la lengua.

Muy pronto, las caderas de Michiru se alzaron y Haruka se movió aún más rápido, hasta que la nadadora gritó y sus piernas se estremecieron debido al orgasmo.

Después, las piernas cayeron sin fuerzas sobre el lecho, y Haruka le besó los muslos delicadamente, y también besó la suave mata de vello de su pubis, para después escalar por su cuerpo.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, cerrando los ojos mientras su corazón recuperaba el ritmo normal.

—Haru, te quiero muchísimo —susurró Michiru—. Tanto que me hace daño.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo Haruka. Abrió los ojos y contempló a Michiru, que seguía con ellos cerrados.

—Ojalá pudieras confiar en mí.

Haruka sintió que también a ella le dolía el alma. Michiru cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y Haruka la vio frotárselos, y vio que las lágrimas se le escapaban igualmente. Lágrimas que ella había causado. Se acercó para enjugárselas con la lengua a medida que caían. —Por favor, no llores —susurró Haruka.

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

Haruka deseaba decir lo mismo, pero no se atrevía. Sintió como si su propio corazón fuese a calcinarse si no lo hacía, porque se dio cuenta en ese instante al verla tan frágil que ella también estaba enamorada de Michiru.

Lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque tan sólo ahora lo admitía. Pero decir las palabras en voz alta era más de lo que ella podía permitirse.

Admitirlo ante sí misma era ya bastante alarmante. El decírselo a Michiru lo cambiaría todo. Haría que su relación fuese real. Significaría comprometerse.

Michiru abrió los ojos y miró a Haruka durante un largo rato. La rubia no desvió la mirada. Por fin, Michiru la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

—Lo siento.

—Por favor, no digas que lo sientes —susurró Haruka—. Yo... Se detuvo antes de que las palabras se escapasen de sus labios y cerró los ojos, temerosa de que Michiru pudiese ver el amor que había en ellos.

—Deja que te haga el amor —dijo Michiru, mientras se giraba hacia ella y se colocaba encima.

Haruka sonrió y guió la boca de Michiru hacia la suya. Sí, de este modo sí podía demostrarle su amor. Podía decirle a Michiru que la amaba mediante sus actos, ya que no con palabras.

La boca de Michiru la asedió lentamente y Haruka se dejó hacer, echada de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados a la luz, mientras se disolvía al notar la boca y la lengua de Michiru sobre ella. Su propia lengua empujó la de la peliazul dentro de su boca y la mantuvo junto a sí, sujetándola con las manos sobre su rostro.

Nunca había deseado a nadie como deseaba a esa mujer. Estaba ardiendo de deseo por ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó estrechamente. Michiru se apartó un momento y la miró. Haruka volvió a cerrar los ojos, temerosa de lo que podían revelar. Sus manos se movieron lentamente por la espalda de Michiru, atrayéndola de nuevo contra su pecho. La boca de la peliazul la encontró y empezó a succionar sus pezones, haciendo que Haruka se incorporase para ir a su encuentro.

La boca de la nadadora se abrió, y su mano apretó el pecho de Haruka, y la rubia exhaló el aire lentamente mientras la lengua de la aguamarina le lamía un pezón.

—Oh, sí —susurró, sujetando a Michiru allí durante largo rato, quien bajó la mano entre sus dos cuerpos, buscando con los dedos la parte mas sensible de Haruka, y se deslizó dentro de ella, moviendo los dedos sobre su sexo.

—Dime lo que deseas —susurró Michiru.

—Deseo sentir tu boca en mí —gimió Haruka.

La nadadora cubrió la boca de Haruka con la suya y deslizó lentamente la lengua en su interior.

—¿Así? —preguntó.

—Sí, así exactamente.

Michiru le abrió las piernas con sus muslos y presionó entre ellas con sus caderas, y Haruka se incorporó para ir a su encuentro, deseando tocarla. Michiru se deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciándola con la lengua a medida que bajaba, humedeciéndola.

La rubia aguardó pacientemente; sus pechos subían cuando jadeaba, a medida que la boca de la peliazul descendía más y más.

—Por favor —rogó, cuando Michiru se detuvo a besar sus caderas. Haruka abrió las piernas, anhelando que se colocase entre ellas, y sus manos empujaron los hombros de Michiru, urgiéndola.

No podía soportar ni un segundo más aquel dulce tormento. Sin embargo, la aguamarina siguió haciéndola esperar, recorriendo con sus labios los muslos de Haruka y bajando por sus piernas.

—¡Michi, me muero! —gimió.

—Eso no puede ser. —Michiru abrió todavía más las piernas de Harukay sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando por fin, por fin, sintió que Michiru la tocaba con la lengua, suavemente, como en broma.

—¡Dios, me estás volviendo loca! —jadeó la rubia.

Las manos de la mujer pequeña rodearon los muslos de Haruka, y ésta aguantó la respiración mientras la tomaba por fin. La boca de Michiru se abrió sobre ella y su lengua se movió sobre otros labios, y Haruka se apretó contra la cama para, seguidamente, incorporarse para ir a su encuentro, notando cómo se movía la lengua de la peliazul, adentro y afuera. Dios, sí, aquello era lo que deseaba. Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Los labios de Michiru se movieron sobre ella, acariciándola con la boca y con la lengua, mientras Haruka se retorcía, moviendo frenéticamente las caderas al acercarse el orgasmo; pero era demasiado pronto.

Todavía no estaba preparada ni de lejos para que aquello acabase, y contuvo la respiración, deseando que durase horas y horas, pero sintió que la primera oleada del orgasmo la invadía, y sus caderas se detuvieron, sus pies se clavaron con fuerza en la cama, mientras ella gritaba, aferrando los hombros de Michiru, empujándola con fuerza contra ella. _Oh, sí que te amo,_ pensó.

Quedó echada de espaldas, agotada, y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo. Sintió que Michiru se movía a su lado; volvió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Oh, cariño, ha sido maravilloso —susurró Haruka.

Los ojos de Michiru se oscurecieron al oír cómo la llamaba, y Haruka cerró los suyos y sonrió.

Habían hecho el amor como antes. Siguieron tocándose hasta el amanecer. El sueño las reclamaba durante algunos momentos, pero después despertaban y volvían a hacer el amor una y otra vez, hasta que salió el sol, creando sombras a su alrededor mientras ellas se abrazaban.

**QQQQQQQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQQQQQQ<strong>

Michiru se marchó a San Francisco el día veintidós. Haruka sintió un nudo en el estomago al dejarla en el aeropuerto, tanto porque se había ido como por las palabras que pronunció. Y por las que ella misma no había pronunciado.

—Ojalá pudiésemos estar juntas —dijo Michiru cuando estaban sentadas en silencio en el coche de Haruka. —Te echaré de menos. —Michiru le rodeó el rostro con sus manos y acarició suavemente sus labios con el pulgar, sonriendo de un modo tan dulce que Haruka estaba segura de que iba a estallar en llanto allí mismo. —Estoy muy enamorada de ti, Haruka.

—Lo sé —repuso la rubia.

Michiru simplemente asintió y se fue, y Haruka se quedó mirándola, deseando habérselo dicho, pero todavía con miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? No era que no fuese cierto. No era que fuese a dolerle menos, si rompían la relación, tan sólo porque no había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Lo que había sentido por Nancy no podía compararse a lo que sentía por Michiru. Después de todos aquellos años, por fin sabía lo que habían compartido Harry y Beth.

Un amor tan poderoso que te consumía, que te hacía caer de rodillas ante su fuerza, que te atemorizaba. Condujo de vuelta hacia su casa vacía, enjugándose de vez en cuando una lágrima que se deslizaba por sus mejillas.

Michiru le había pedido que fuese a California con ella, pero no estaba preparada para conocer a su familia, de modo que había aceptado la invitación de Rei para que pasase las Navidades con ellas.

Ahora deseaba haber sido más fuerte, deseaba haber aceptado irse con Michiru. Al llegar a casa encontró un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo, sobre la mesa. No había visto a Michiru ponerlo allí. Había dado por sentado que se intercambiarían regalos cuando ella regresase. Se acercó al paquete y sonrió ante la nota que la aguamarina había escrito. _¡No abrir hasta Navidad!_ Haruka lo acercó hasta su pecho con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una oleada de amor que la atravesaba de pies a cabeza.

—Eres idiota —se riñó a sí misma—. Si que eres idiota Tenoh. —Cogió el regalo y lo puso bajo el árbol, junto a los que había preparado para Rei y Lita. Esperaría, tal como le había pedido Michiru, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de sacudir levemente la caja.

El ruido que oyó no le dio ninguna pista de su contenido y se sintió como una niña husmeando entre los regalos una semana antes de Navidad.

En Nochebuena se fue temprano a casa de Rei y Lita. Rei había salido de compras con su madre, por lo que Haruka se ofreció para ayudar a Lita a cocinar su tradicional menú navideño: pavo a la vieja usanza, con todos sus ingredientes.

La verdad era que Haruka estaba deseando probarlo. Lo que habían comido en Fredricksburg apenas podía llamarse «tradicional», y siempre sabía mucho mejor cuando te pasabas casi todo el día cocinándolo.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó Lita.

—Bien —dijo Haruka, y era sincera. Estar sin Harry era mucho más llevadero cuando se contaba con buenas amigas.

—¿Has hablado con Michiru? —preguntó Lita poco después.

—No, no ha llamado.

Había intentado apartar de su mente el hecho de que Michiru no la había llamado. Estaba segura de que estaría muy ocupada con su familia y sus amigos, de nuevo en casa, y que tendría muy poco tiempo para pensar en ella.

Michiru le había dado a Haruka el número de teléfono de sus padres, pero ésta se había negado a llamar, por más que lo estuviese deseando.

—¿Cómo le va contigo?

—Muy bien.

Haruka dejó de pelar la patata que tenía en la mano y se volvió hacia Lita.

—O eso supongo. Soy muy difícil de soportar. Michi debe de tener la paciencia de un santo.

—El amor puede proporcionarte mucha paciencia, desde luego —dijo Lita, riéndose—. Fíjate cuánto tiempo llevo soportando que la madre de Rei venga a pasar las Navidades. Viene cada año, y siempre tiene algo que criticar: el pavo está demasiado seco, la salsa demasiado líquida, los pasteles demasiado hechos, el árbol es demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño. Podría seguir y seguir contándote —suspiró.

Haruka sonrió, pues sabía muy bien lo difícil que podía llegar a ser la madre de Rei. Tal vez era por eso que Rei sólo la veía una vez al año. Su madre todavía no había aceptado a Lita como parte de la familia, después de tantos años.

—Te quedas a pasar la noche, ¿verdad? —quiso saber la castaña.

—Creo que sí, si la invitación sigue en pie.

—Por supuesto. Nos encantará que te quedes. Además, me servirás de amortiguador con Madge.

Aquella noche, mucho después de que hubiesen recogido los platos de la cena y las demás estuviesen dormidas, Haruka dejó que sus pensamientos derivasen hacia cierta chica peliazul. Los había mantenido a raya durante la velada, pero ahora cerró los ojos, se acurrucó entre las mantas y dejó que las imágenes de Michiru invadiesen su mente.

Oh, la echaba terriblemente de menos. Pero no sólo durante la noche. Echaba de menos hablar con ella, echaba de menos mirarla. Añoraba su sonrisa, su voz, su olor. Añoraba todo lo que se refería a ella, y Haruka se prometió que, cuando volviese, le contaría lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

A las seis de la mañana oyó cómo se ponía en marcha la cafetera, pero las demás no se habían movido todavía. Apartó las mantas y corrió al baño que compartía con Madge para tomar una ducha rápida. Estaba sirviéndose su primera taza de café cuando apareció Rei.

—Te has levantado muy pronto —dijo.

—Quería evitar las aglomeraciones.

—¿Ya lo has abierto? —preguntó Rei con una sonrisa.

Haruka hizo una mueca. —No. Y tampoco he estado husmeándolo por la noche, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

Después de que todas hubieron llenado sus tazas de café, se reunieron alrededor del árbol y Lita repartió los pocos regalos que había allí. Haruka dejó el de Michiru para el final, aunque se moría por abrirlo cuanto antes.

Madge le regaló un suéter y Haruka le dio las gracias. Después se rió cuando Madge abrió un paquete con un suéter muy similar, que le había comprado la rubia. Rei y Lita le regalaron un par de CD y un cheque regalo de su tienda de ropa favorita.

Ella les regaló un cuadro de un artista local y una muñeca de cerámica para la colección de Lita. La pintura, que representaba el lago Travis, les gustó especialmente y ya empezaron a decidir dónde colgarla.

Mientras abrían el resto de los regalos que les había dado Madge, Haruka cogió por fin el de Michiru y lo sostuvo entre las manos, casi temerosa de abrirlo. ¿Qué podía ser? Ella se había vuelto loca pensando qué podía regalarle a Michiru. Quería elegir algo personal, y se había pasado varios días buscando el regalo perfecto. Por fin se había decidido por un brazalete de oro con el nombre de la aguamarina grabado en él. Planeaba dárselo cuando regresase. Empezó a girar el regalo que tenía en la mano, acariciando los lazos con dedos nerviosos. Alzó la vista una vez, pero Rei y Lita la habían dejado a propósito para que pudiese disfrutar de aquel momento a solas. Se sintió muy agradecida. Por fin rompió el envoltorio y dejó al descubierto una caja de terciopelo negro. Le temblaban las manos. La abrió lentamente, conteniendo el aliento.

Dentro había una delicada cadena de oro y, colgados en ella, había dos corazones de oro entrelazados, con dos diamantes idénticos destellando, uno en cada corazón. Alzó con cuidado el colgante y lo sostuvo en las manos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Dentro había una nota, que recogió con delicadeza.

_«Nuestros corazones son como éstos: separados, pero unidos»_, había escrito Michiru. _«Se necesitan el uno al otro para ser fuertes y felices. Por favor, acéptalo y llévalo con todo mi amor. Tienes mi corazón en tus manos.»_ Haruka se llevó la nota a los labios y dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Sentía como si fuese a estallarle el corazón. Respiró hondo, intentando detener las lágrimas.

—¿Haru?

—Estoy bien —susurró.

Y era cierto. El regalo era más de lo que ella esperaba, pero habían sido las palabras de Michiru las que la habían emocionado. Había sido una tonta y estúpida por pensar que Michiru acabaría haciéndole daño. La peliazul la amaba y Haruka correspondía a su amor.

Aguantó allí una hora más y después decidió escabullirse.

—Vuelves para la cena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rei.

—Por supuesto. Hizo un aparte con Rei y le susurró: —Tengo que llamarla, y no puedo hacerlo desde aquí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy más que bien —dijo Haruka, sonriendo abiertamente.

Corrió hacia su casa, sin hacer caso a las leyes de tráfico, y se apresuró a entrar. Encontró el número de teléfono donde Michiru lo había dejado y lo marcó rápidamente, sin preocuparse de qué hora podría ser en California.

—Feliz Navidad —saludó una agradable voz.

—Feliz Navidad —contestó Haruka—. Espero no llamar demasiado temprano. Soy una amiga de Michiru, aquí en Austin. ¿Podría hablar con ella, por favor?

—Por supuesto. Espera un momento.

Las palmas de las manos de Haruka estaban húmedas y se las secó contra los vaqueros, intentando calmar sus nervios mientras esperaba a que Michiru se pusiese al teléfono. No quería pensar en el motivo por el que la llamaba: tan sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Haru?

—Feliz Navidad —dijo ella.

—Igualmente. —¿Llamo en mal momento?

—Tú nunca llamas en mal momento, amor.

La respiración de Haruka se detuvo y el corazón se le subió a la garganta al oír aquel cariñoso apelativo.

—Michiru, lo siento muchísimo —dijo, con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He abierto tu regalo.

—¿No te gustó? ¿Te pareció demasiado?

—No, no es eso, en absoluto —respiró hondo y continuó—. ¡TE AMO!; Estoy muy enamorada de ti. Y lo siento muchísimo —sollozó.

—Haru, por favor, no llores. Dios, ojalá estuviese ahí contigo —susurró Michiru.

—Lo siento —repitió Haruka—. Pero te amo.

—¿Por qué me dices que me amas y al momento siguiente me dices que lo sientes? —preguntó ella con ternura.

—Porque no fui capaz de decírtelo antes. Porque me he portado terriblemente mal contigo, soy una idiota —dijo, enjugándose las lágrimas de las mejillas sin ser consciente de ello.

—¿Y ya no podías esperar ni un segundo para decírmelo? —preguntó Michiru, y Haruka hubiese jurado que sonreía.

—No —susurró Haruka.

—Mi vida, está claro que sabes escoger el momento.

—Te echo de menos, y no podía esperar ni un día más para decirte que me enamore de ti y te amo.

—Estaré en casa mañana. No me vengas a recoger al aeropuerto. No quiero saludarte en medio de cientos de personas. Tomaré un taxi.

—Muy bien, no lo haré.

—Y, Haruka...

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por llamarme. Me has alegrado las Navidades.

**QQQQQQQ**

* * *

><p><strong>QQQQQQQQ<strong>

Haruka aguardaba pacientemente junto al fuego, mirando de vez en cuando al reloj. Ahora que Michiru estaba a punto de llegar se sentía repentinamente nerviosa. No había vuelta atrás después de su llamada del día anterior. Acarició con el dedo la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió.

No quería vuelta atrás. Nunca había estado tan feliz ni tan enamorada. Pegó un salto al oír que llamaban con urgencia a la puerta, y se obligó a ir a abrirla caminando, sin correr.

Michiru estaba allí, escrutándola con la mirada, y poco a poco sonrió. También ella parecía nerviosa.

—Oh, Dios, cómo te he echado de menos —susurró Michiru.

Haruka tomó su mano y la llevó hacia el interior de la casa, sin dejar de mirar a la peliazul a los ojos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Michiru la envolvió entre sus brazos y Haruka aspiró su dulce fragancia, que conocía tan bien. Sus labios se encontraron, suavemente, dulcemente, sin prisas.

—¡Dimelo! —pidió Michiru.

—Te amo —dijo Haruka, mirándola a los ojos—. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Michiru sonrió, y a Haruka le pareció ver alivio en aquella sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con los dedos, suavemente.

—Te amo, Haru. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti —susurró Michiru.

—Entonces no será así —dijo Haruka, sonriendo—porque yo pretendo pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo.

—Nunca te haré daño —prometió Michiru.

—Lo sé. Lo único que siento es que haya tardado tanto en convencerme de ello.

—Puedes pasarte el resto de nuestras vidas compensándomelo —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Será un enorme placer mi amor —Dijo Haruka envolviéndola en un tierno beso para nunca dejarla ir

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>

**I**

**N**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por haber continuado conmigo a lo largo de esta como me dijeron en un PM <em>"Odiosa historia"; <em>la verdad es que fue algo diferente a lo que uno esta acostumbrado en Haruka, pero en las diferencias esta el sabor o no?**

**He de confesar que este capitulo lo tenia dividido en dos pero preferí terminarlo de una vez para no alargar el sufrimiento de Michiru ni el de ustedes con tantos sentimientos que removí XD.**

**Gracias por comentar ****y estar pendientes de las historias que he traído a este espacio Denny Malfoy, Alexa07, Osaka, nekatenoh396, Lunita Hikari, andreinasophia, Alexia, Kenni de Tenoh, Karlhaestrada, Aleswind y a todos los anonimos**

**Por cierto he de comentarles que me contacte con Black Symphony y esta de acuerdo en que continúe la historia de "Destino Compartido" de Angel Della Notte, que se desarrolla en el Milenio de Plata y en la cual se explica el nacimiento de Helios como hijo de Michiru y Haruka que se ve en el fic "Amor Eterno" de esta misma autora.**

**Alexa07 ya posee en su poder la lista de sumari de los próximos proyectos así que ella decidirá que historia ve mas emocionante (Como reconocimiento por haber sido el review 100 en "El lado ciego del amor")...que por cierto espero que te haya gustado esta historia**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en el proyecto de "El Lado Ciego del Amor" y de otro**

** Que esten bien!**

**Janeth Haruka**


End file.
